¿Quién cambio a mi mei?
by Hiromi Orange
Summary: -Mei! cuidado!.- / -zu...- / - m-mei?.- / - jaja esa expresión tuya es todo un caso...- / - E-esto no puede estar pasando!.- ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que te gusta cambia su personalidad repentinamente? ... ¿podrá corresponder tus sentimientos? un día cualquiera las cosas para yuzu cambiaron pero ¿para bien o para mal? ... enjoy it!
1. ¿Mei? ¿ Realmente eres Mei?

_**Citrus** no me pertenece por desgracia créditos a **Saburo**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

.

.

Los personajes no tendrán las misma personalidad y la historia no será tan apagada a como todos la conocemos al manga... leer notas del autor al final...

.

.

* * *

\- Capítulo 1: **¿Mei?... ¿ Realmente eres Mei?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Mei? …. ¿Estás bien mei? Oye responde… mei! .- _no paraba de llamarla, sólo podía ver su expresión serena, a pesar de haber recibido un golpe de tan envergadura, mei no despertaba desesperándome de tal manera._

-zu….yu…zu.-

\- ¡demonios! Debo llevarla a la enfermería.- _me dispuse a cargarla en mis brazos, aunque no pueda sostenerla del todo bien…_

Caminaba a penas por los pasillos del instituto siendo observada por varias de las alumnas de diversos cursos, todas susurraban cosas que no me detuve escuchar, solo tenía una cosa en mente, Mei, sí, mi hermanastra y a la vez la persona de quien yo estoy enamorada, debía llevarla como dé lugar a que fuera atendida.

-Aihara Yuzu! ¿Dónde crees que llevas a la presidenta? Hey!.- _pude oír los gritos provenientes de himeko, que venía a toda velocidad, obviamente sin correr por los pasillos, porque estaba prohibido._

\- no tengo tiempo para esto himeko!.- _le dije llegando por fin a la enfermería, disponiéndome a entrar con mi musa de cabellos oscuros en mis brazos._

Himeko abrió la puerta de la enfermería para que pudiera ingresar con Mei, de inmediato la enfermera corrió a auxiliarme, con ayuda de ella dejamos a Mei en una de las camillas mientras ella comenzó a revisarla.

Luego se acercó a mí con una expresión un tanto más tranquila y pensativa…

\- Aihara-san? .- _miré con atención a la enfermera, mientras me veía de manera bastante dudosa_.- Aihara-san ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Hikaru-sensei… ¿mei está bien? No fue tan grave?.- _le respondí de manera automática y con una expresión de preocupación, subiendo un poco mi tono de voz._

 _Ella me observó_.-Por el momento Aihara Mei-san está bien, aunque debemos esperar hasta que despierte para estar completamente seguras de ello.- _me dijo con una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarme._

\- qué alivio.- _suspire, luego la miré para responderle lo que ella me preguntó.- bueno verá…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback**

.

Nos encontrábamos acomodando unas cajas con libros del abuelo en su oficina, mei me pidió de favor que la ayudará en ese trabajo durante el receso, obviamente no iba a negarme en ello debía aprovechar cada minuto que estaba con ella, ya que por lo general tiene bastante trabajo con el consejo estudiantil y llega un poco tarde a casa.

-yuzu… ¿estás segura que puedes con esas cajas?.- _me decía mi bella chica de ojos violetas con una expresión totalmente neutra._

\- descuida meiii~ claro que puedo con ellas.- _le dije de manera animada y sonriéndole para demostrarle que puedo serle de ayuda_.- por cierto… ¿t-te pare-ce s-si salimos es-te sábado?.- _le dije ruborizándome de sobre manera, no sé porque me atreví a preguntarle algo como eso pero arriesgarse no estaba mal o sí?_

\- Terminemos el trabajo primero.- _me dijo dándome la espalda, sin embargo pude notar las puntas de sus orejas rojas, que adorable! Casi yuzu, casi…_

Me quede embelesada observándola cuando de repente el estante donde ella se encontraba colocando los libros, comenzó a mover de manera peligrosa.

-Cuidado mei!.- _solté las cajas y corrí a protegerla_.

\- yuzu!.- _sentí en su abrazo que me demostraba un poco de…miedo?._

El mueble se vino sobre nosotras, por suerte el mueble fue detenido por el escritorio del abuelo, salvándonos de morir aplastadas por dicho mobiliario, aunque todos los demás libros cayeron sobre nosotras , lastimándonos con los diversos grosores de estos, traté de proteger a mei lo más que pude, pero eran muchísimos libros y bastantes pesados.

\- rayos! Mei!.- _pude ver como uno de los libros más grueso golpeaba su cabeza noqueándola en el acto, mientras otros se dirigían a mi propia cabeza_.- oh no…

.-zu...

.

 **Fin flashback**

.

.

.

\- eso fue lo que paso…- hikaru-sensei se me acerco para revisar mi cabeza.- estoy bien sensei jeje .- _le otorgue una sonrisa_.

\- te curaré esa pequeña herida de tu frente.- _auch! hice una mueca de dolor al sentir el alcohol en mi frente, espero que esto no deje marca, si no me costará mucho cubrirlo con maquillaje… uff!_

\- jaja Aihara yuzu .- _me decía himeko riendo_.- eso te pasa por descuidada pero …. Gracias por proteger a mei mei.- _me dijo observando la camilla en la cual la dueña de mis suspiros se encontraba dormida con una expresión pacífica._

Sólo le dedique una sonrisa y me senté al lado de mei, mientras la enfermera y himeko se retiraron de la enfermería, dejándonos solas. Esta última le avisaría a la tutora de lo ocurrido, aunque a estas alturas ya debería saber lo que aconteció, pero en sí le agradezco el tiempo concedido por mi rival, gracias himeko.

-mmm….- _mei comenzaba a abrir sus ojos pero pude notar algo extraño en su forma de mirar, no era su típica mirada sería, está era distinta, un tanto más dulce y expresiva pero sin perder su belleza._

\- hey mei ¿cómo te sientes?.- _le dije dándole una gran sonrisa…_

\- eh? Bien pero…tú quién eres? .- _me miraba de forma dudosa pero haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña…._

\- eh? Mei soy yo… yuzu, no me reconoces?.- _me asusté, no no no puede ser, mei perdió la memoria… estaba en mi monologo interno cuando una hermosa y suave risa me saco de mi mundo de ensoñación…_

\- jajaja esa expresión tuya es todo un caso jaja .- _se volvía a reír, okey okey, dónde está la cámara escondida? Mei riéndose de esta manera, acá hay algo raro?!_

\- m-mei?...

.

.

.

 **En otro lado del instituto…**

.

.

.

-Ah ¿dónde se habrá metido yuzucchi? .- _llevaba buscando a yuzu un buen rato pero seguía sin encontrarla._ \- vaya que tenía prisa para salir corriendo de esa forma… ah…. _\- suspiré ya cansada disponiéndome de volver al salón cuando escuche los murmullos de un grupo de chicas que estaban en el pasillo._

\- vaya sí que fue todo un alboroto, quien iba a pensar que la presidenta y aihara-san iban a tener un accidente…- Q _ué?! Qué yuzucchi qué?_

-disculpen.- _me vieron un tanto asustadas_.- podrían repetir eso que acaban de decir por favor.- _puse mi mejor sonrisa para no espantarlas más pero creo que no resultó_

\- eh… la presidenta y aihara-san tuvieron un accidente, unas senpais comentaron que vieron a aihara cargando a la presidenta hasta la enfermería, y que se veían bastante heridas.- _oh …_

\- gracias.- _me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la enfermería para ver el estado de yuzucchi, corrí por los pasillos sin importarme ser regañada.-_ yuzucchi… espero que estés bien…

Me detuve en la entrada de la enfermería para descansar un minuto llegue un tanto cansada por haber estado buscando a mi mejor amiga por casi todo el instituto, pude escuchar las voces de la presidenta e yuzucchi, aunque su conversación me sorprendió un poco… o tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, bueno eso espero.

.

.

.

 **En la enfermería…**

.

.

.

\- M-Mei?... – _me miro de manera tan dulce que me derritió en ese momento…_ \- qué sucede?

\- jaja solo estaba bromeando pero …onee-chan se ve tan linda preocupada.- _me sonrió de manera cálida… okey esperen! Qué?_.- yuzu-nee-chan por qué me ves de esta manera.- _me dijo haciendo un mohín tan… kawaii… oh no, esto es raro, ahora que le digo al abuelo, al papá de mei y a mamá?!_

-yo…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 **Mi primera historia acá y también que escribo jeje~! E** **spero que les haya gustado n.n solo nos queda esperar el anime en 2017! enjoy! :D** **ah y si se encuentran algún error ortográfico tengan en cuenta que soy humana , gracias! cualquier cosa quieran decir, aportar, amenazar entre otras uds saben donde comunicarse conmigo ! muchos saludos... nos leemos! _yane~_**


	2. De hielo a algodón de azúcar

**He vuelto gente! yei! muchas gracias por leer mi alocada historia, y si sé lo preguntan NO es una broma n.ñ jeje llegue para desordenar un poco este fandom, bueno iba a subir el capitulo antes pero me entretuve escribiendo un one-shot mikuxluka (si gustan leer, obviamente esta en mi perfil jeje) y la otra historia que estoy desarrollando para vocaloid también, ah y claro el evento youmaru en SIF EN también me quitó tiempo e.e por ello como compensación este capitulo es muucho más largo que anterior y pretendo hacer la gran mayoría más o menos así de largo, bien enjoy it!**

 **pd: este fic nacio de un sueño después de saber lo del anime...qué loco,no?**

* * *

 _citrus no me pertenece y ustedes lo saben! :c_

.

Fe de erratas capítulo anterior: en advertencia la palabra era Apegada y no apagada como aparece.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia no seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **no** se lo ha imaginado

3.-Posible melosidad, creo!

.

 _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final... ahora si lean en paz_

* * *

 **-** Capítulo 2: **De hielo a algodón de azúcar.**

.

.

.

\- Mm?...- _ahí estaba la persona que amo, mirándome de forma tan juguetona aun no creo que sea ella.-_ yuzu-nee?... Por qué estás tan pálida, te encuentras bien _?.- dijo sin dejarme de verme…_

\- ahh….- _esta debe ser una maldita broma o me morí cuando se nos cayó el mueble encima, ah eso debe ser, estoy muerta! Eso lo explica todo._

\- yuzu-nee? hey yuzu-nee! te estoy hablando… mou!.- _ahí a de nuevo con ese mohín, ay mei! Por dios deja de ser tan kawaii!_

Justo cuando iba a responder, escuché unas voces que provenían detrás de la puerta de la enfermería…

.

-Taniguchi-san? Qué hace ahí parada, no piensa entrar?- _pude distinguir la voz de hikaru-sensei_

\- sensei, yo… la verdad venía ver si acá estaba aihara yuzuko.- _escuché la voz de harumin un tanto nerviosa, que extraño cuando ella es tan segura de sí misma, en fin luego hablaré eso con ella._

 _-_ Entonces adelante, pasa por favor _.- siempre tan cortes hikaru-sensei..-_ Las dos chicas aihara están dentro de la enfermería, adelante Taniguchi-san

La puerta se abrió revelando a las figuras de harumin que venía junto con la enfermera, fijé mi vista en la primera en la cual pude notar la expresión de preocupación, de seguro me estuvo buscando por todo el instituto, rayos! De esta no me salvaré… hehe, lo había olvidado.

-yuzucchi! Acá estas, escuche por ahí que tuviste un accidente.- _harumin corrió y me abrazo, pero tenía que ser tan fuerte harumi, me estas asfixiando!_

 _-_ des…cui…da haru..min _~ - le decía a penas a mi querida amiga que está cometiendo homicidio por su excesiva muestra de cariño._

 _-_ no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti, yuzucchi _.- Frotaba su mejilla con la mía, vaya te lo creo, se separó lentamente de mí y pude ver en sus ojos que me reflejaban la sinceridad de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por ella, qué haría sin ti? Eh? Espera…no hagas esa expresión, no llores harumi!_

 _-_ N-no llores harumin, estoy bien mira _.- me levanté de donde me encontraba sentada y moví los brazos de un lado a otro, luego di un giro e hice una pose de victoria.-_ vez estoy bien! Ves? _.- he he, de seguro la convencí!_

 _-_ pff… jajaja no cambias verdad _.- se reía de mí, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos, hey estabas fingiendo que llorabas, mala!_

\- creo que no.- _le dije rascando mi nuca con algo de vergüenza, esperen qué es esta extraña sensación._

Busque de dónde provenía esa extraña atmosfera, giré y me encontré con que mei estaba haciendo un mohín de enfado, y ahora qué le pasa? Eh? Porqué estas mirando de esa forma a harumi, mei? Realmente no entiendo que pasa por su cabeza, bueno si antes no la entendía ahora mucho menos lo haré.

-Mei? Que…- _no puede terminar porque ella estrepitosamente me interrumpió, mala!_

 _-_ Ejem _…_ taniguchi-san _…- la miro un tanto sería pero después le sonrió, auch eso sí que da miedo, no quiero ser harumin en estos momentos, creo que si las miradas mataran ella estaría 6 mts bajo tierra._

 _-_ Ah? Cierto, presidenta cómo te encuentras?.- _le respondió de una manera extraña, de verdad no entiendo que pasa con este par, se miran como si estuvieran en una competencia en la cual ninguna piensa ceder, argh!._ **(Autor: y no lo harán)**

-Bien gracias a mi super héroe de cabellera rubia.- _le contesto de manera triunfal a mi mejor amiga, quien la miraba atónita a su forma de expresar tan poco inusual en ella, oh vamos cualquiera quien conoce el temperamento de mei la miraría de la misma manera, es que esto de verdad parece una broma, o una historia sacada de algún cuento loco por ahí._

 _\- Harumi sonrió.-_ No sabía que eras un "tipo de super héroe" yuzucchi, andas salvando damiselas en peligro, ah estoy orgullosa de ti.- _me miro de manera burlona.-_ tal vez algún día necesitaré que me protejas del mal, jajaja _.- hizo un guiño…ah…ahí vamos de nuevo, burlándose de mí, yo también te quiero harumin.-_ Me alegra que este bien presidenta.

.-mmh!.- _le sonrió un tanto molesta quizás? Sin duda a todos nos ha sorprendido esta nueva actitud de la chica de cabello oscuro pero espero que sea pasajero._

-bien, no quiero interrumpir su interesante y entretenida conversación, pero necesito revisar a Aihara mei-san.- _nos decía hikaru-sensei_ .- así que si no es mucha molestia taniguchi-san y Aihara-san pueden irse a su salón, las clases ya deben estar por comenzar.

-ah hai/ si.- _respondimos al mismo tiempo con harumin, mientras nos retiramos de la enfermería del instituto._

 _._

 _._

Caminamos en silencio, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir algo, es extraño creí que mi querida amiga seguiría con sus burlas pero no fue así, pude deducir por su mirada que algo le pasaba, como si estuviera pensando en algo, sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta el aula, pensé que recibiríamos un regaño del maestro pero supongo que por lo del accidente no dijo absolutamente nada, menos mal!

Así continuamos los siguientes periodos clases en silencio, sin duda mí querida amiga parecía estar distraída. Por suerte en los recesos harumin volvió a la "normalidad" molestándome como siempre, me alegra eso, pensé que algo le había pasado a mi mejor amiga, tengo suficiente con una extraña mei, para tener una extraña harumi, no? Sería mucho para mi pobre corazón.

Terminaron las clases, pude ver como mei salía del aula seguramente para irse al consejo, creía que hoy se iría temprano pero al parecer a pesar de ser "otra" sigue en pie su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Fui hasta la taquilla para cambiarme de zapatos, mientras tenía una disputa mentalmente si me quedaba a esperar a mei o me iba a casa, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando llego la chica de pelo castaño quien se paró detrás mío, y me susurro.

-Te irás luego a casa yuzucchi?- _me dijo muy cerca de mi oído, se alejó rápido de mí y la observé sonrojada, eso me tomo por sorpresa, pude notar como ella jugaba disimulamente con sus manos, como si estuviera nerviosa o será sólo mi imaginación._

\- eh? Esperare a mei, después de todo me siento algo culpable por lo del accidente- _le_ _dije a harumi mientras le daba una sonrisa_.- así que no te preocupes ha-ru-min~ - _la abracé._

-Ah…bien... te veo mañana entonces.- _dijo sonriendo un tanto extraña, su sonrisa era algo forzada, tal vez ella estaba decepcionada._

 _._

Harumi se despidió de yuzu y camino hacia la salida del instituto. Por su parte la chica cítrico decidió esperar a mei fuera de la sala del consejo, por ende se dirigió a paso lento hacia dicho lugar.

Cuando llego frente la sala se sentó en las escaleras más cercanas, sacó sus audífonos, dejando que sus canciones favoritas le ayudarán con el tiempo que debía esperar al ex hielo que tenía por hermanastra. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de dicha sala se abrió, mostrando las figuras de mei y himeko salir de esta.

.

-tranquila mei mei yo me encargó de guardar lo que falta y cerrar las aulas, puedes irte a descansar por tu accidente, confía en mi- _le decía una confiada momokino._

-bueno, gracias hime-chan~ - _le decía mei dándole un abrazo a himeko mientras esta se sonrojaba de sobre manera, parecía tomate._

-mei mei.- _una sonrojada momokino se separaba del cálido abrazó que le daba su amiga de tantos años._

La mencionada por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una cabellera rubia, una que tanta gracia le causaba dicha persona, giró hacia donde estaba yuzu y corrió hacia ella.

-yuzu-nee~- _mei se lanzó sobre dicha rubia abrazándola de manera cariñosa._

-m-m-me-mei _?!- decía el tomate rubio quien era la hermana mayor de las aihara_

-si onee-chan?- _decía la chica de ojos violetas, quién la miraba manteniendo el cariñoso abrazo._

-te pareces si volvemos juntas a casa?- _le dijo pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada notando a himeko notoriamente molesta o tal vez celosa?_

-Claro~.- _Mei se giró para despedirse de himeko_.- Adiós hime-chan!

.

.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada del instituto, caminamos un buen rato cuando recordé la llamada de mamá durante el último receso, debería contarle a mei, después de todo mamá estaba preocupada por nosotras.

-sabes mei, mamá me llamó, le avisaron del accidente, ella estaba realmente preocupada _.- le dije mirándola mientras nos dirigíamos por el camino a casa.-_ Así que llegará hoy más temprano para estar con nosotras.

-oh ya veo, entonces hoy cenaremos las 3 juntas, verdad nee-chan?.- _le dijo mientras ponía lo mano en el mentón, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Ahora que estará tramando?_

-uhh…- _no pude evitar sonrojarme por la linda imagen que tenía a mi lado.-_ q-quieres que cociné algo especial para la cena? _\- evité su mirada, no quiero que se dé cuenta mi notorio sonrojo._

 _-_ tal vez, iremos a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, onee-chan _?.- se detuvo de repente, haciéndome detenerme en el acto.-_ pero recuerda que según el reglamento debemos ir directo a casa.- _me dio una traviesa sonrisa_.

-iremos a casa, luego vendré a comprarlos, así que si quieres puedes descansar.- _le sonreí a mi ahora tierna musa, de la nada mei me interrumpió, dejándome sin poder seguir con la idea._

 _-_ he? No! yo también quiero ir onee-chan, hoy todo el día me han hecho descansar por lo del golpe yo estoy bien…creo _.- lo último lo susurro para que yuzu no la escuchará._

 _-_ bien, iremos juntas, te parece? .- _termine por decirle para no hacerla sentir mal después de todo hoy todos nos han sobreprotegido bastante._

 _-_ yey! Y me compraras dulces _.- se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo.-_ vamos rápido! _.- dijo llevándome casi corriendo._

 _-E-_ espera mei.- _tarde, ya me llevaba a rastras hasta el edificio de departamentos en el cual vivimos._

 _._

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, mei fue directo a la habitación mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina para chequear que ingredientes faltaban para la cena de hoy, pude escuchar como salía de la habitación ya cambiada de ropa. Eso sí es rapidez, debe estar ansiosa, después de todo pocas veces podemos cenar las tres, ya que mamá tiene demasiado trabajo y mei también.

-estoy lista yuzu-nee.- _me dijo dando una vuelta haciendo una ademan para mostrarse a sí misma.-_ apresúrate quiero estar acá para recibir a mamá! _._

 _-_ pues quédate acá entonces _.- le dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación para quitarme el uniforme._

 _-_ Mmmh!- _escuche antes de cerrar la puerta, al parecer se ha vuelto muy caprichosa, es extraño no lo negaré, aun no me acostumbro a esta mei pero tampoco me desagrada, después de todo ella es mi persona especial, aunque sigo pensando que todo esto es una broma para la televisión y de la nada saldrán los conductores del programa y me dirán yuzu has caído en la cámara escondida, saluda a la cámara 3, jaja. Bien mejor me apresuro o a este paso comeremos en diciembre._

Salí ya arreglada y lista para ir a la tienda, busque a mei con la mirada, pensé que la encontraría leyendo algún libro de los cuales ella acostumbra a leer, sin embargo ahí estaba viendo un programa de comedia que estaban pasando en la tv.

-Por qué tardaste tanto?.- _me dijo acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón, apoyo su mentón en este y observaba cada movimiento que yo hacía._

\- no me demoré ni 10 minutos, por lo general sabes que demoraría mucho más, en fin, vamos?.- _tomé las llaves de la casa, guardé la el dinero y mi celular por si llamaba mamá o alguien._

 _._

Salimos del departamento ya con el cielo a punto de volverse totalmente azul oscuro, caminamos a una tienda que se encontraba como a 3 cuadras de nuestro edifico. Mei iba mirando el cielo con una sonrisa, tarareando una canción la cual desconozco. Llegamos a la tienda buscamos un canasto para colocar lo que llevaríamos a casa.

Estaba decidiendo si comprar ramen o no, cuando llego mei con golosinas, supongo que quiere que se las compre.

-nee-chan me compras este osito de chocolate.- _me pregunto colocando el envoltorio del producto cubriendo su boca_.- onegai~? *****.- _hizo una expresión de perrito regañado, rayos no puedo decirle que no con esa expresión… será esta su arma letal?_

 _-_ bien, llévalo _.- le dije desviando la mirada, me decidí y coloque el ramen en el canasto junto con el dichoso oso de chocolate o como mei comenzó a decirle "osolate" ah_

Fuimos a pagar todo lo que compramos, salimos de la tienda, estaba algo fresco después de todo estamos comenzando el otoño pero a pasar de ello el cielo estaba despejado y se podían apreciar las estrellas.

.

Entramos en el departamento, fui directo a la cocina para lavar los vegetales y poner a hervir el agua para el ramen, mientras tanto mei ordeno el living y el comedor.

De pronto escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y un "ya estoy en casa" fue lo siguiente que escuchamos del recibidor de nuestro hogar, mei corrió a saludar a mamá cuando está aprecio por la puerta del living.

-Bienvenida mamá~- _le dijo mientras la abrazaba_

Mamá me miro totalmente sorprendida por el cambio de la chica, si supiera mamá que no eres la única que quedó pasmada con ese acontecimiento. La volvió a mirar y le sonrió muy maternal, oye, yo soy tu hija no te olvides de mí!

-ara… que agradable recibimiento.- _le dijo acariciando la cabeza de la nueva ternura-san .-_ hola yuzu, jaja no pongas esa cara, te vas a arrugar.

\- bienvenida mamá, te recuerdo que tu hija biológica soy yo _.- le dije siguiéndole el juego, mamá sabe que adoro estos pequeños momentos que tenemos en familia._

 _-_ mmm… algo huele muy rico _.- dijo acercándose a la cocina para observar lo que cocinaba y de paso acariciarme la cabeza._

 _-_ ve a cambiarte, ya estará lista la cena _.- le dije sonriendo por la cara que tenía en ese momento parece como si le brillarán los ojos y callera baba de su boca. Mucho antes de que ella se casara con el papá de mei que nos tratábamos así, ya se nos hizo costumbre._

 _._

Cuando ella volvió cenamos amenamente conversando sobre lo ocurrido en el día, el trabajo de mamá y sobre el accidente, mei nos comentó que la enfermera le dijo que su comportamiento era algo temporal que no debería afectar su rendimiento académico, así concurrió todo entre risas y burlas. Mei se fue a dar un baño mientras yo ordenaba con mamá, luego fue el turno de mi madre y posteriormente el mío.

-ahh…eso se sintió tan bien~- _dije entrando a la habitación que compartida con doña amante de los kumas._

Miré a mei que estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados con las mejillas infladas, teniendo notoriamente el ceño fruncido con evidente enfado, ahora qué le pasó, no les voy a mentir esta escena es muy adorable…

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas: del autor:**

 *** onegai: Referencia a Minami Kotori de Love live, es mi waifu, lo siento tenía que ponerlo, jaja**

 **Bien, primero que nada...nuevamente gracias a todos! habrán notado que cambie mi forma de narrar y escribir, bueno lo desarrolle escribiendo mi OS negitoro... ah y una disculpa por hacer el primer capítulo un poquin enredado, lo lamento...**

 **Ah quiero y necesito aclarar lo siguiente: Yo no he mencionado que el tercer género de este fic es _Romance._ Tampoco he confirmado que sea un Meiyuzu, les diré que me gusta tanto el "meiyuzu" como "yuzuharumi" y hasta el "yuzunina" bueno ese en realidad gracias al fic _"distancia"._**

 **Así que chicas/os qué piensan será un: meiyuzu o yuzuharumin? chan chan! espero sus comentarios y apuestas,** _quien sabe adivinan quien hará el siguiente movimiento hacia cierta pelirubia, ya no más spoilers... gomen_

 **leyeron el capitulo de citrus? oohh casi lloré con mi yuzu, solo quería abrazarla, nanai... y emocionante la reacción de mei... yuzu pillina quería otra cosa 7u7**

 **Ya saben sugerencias, conspiraciones acerca sobre los ships, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, apuestas sobre el meixyuzu o el yuzuxharumin, qué le sucedio a mei, dudas, consultas , si alguien juega sif en y quiere pedirme el ID también puede hacerlo, entre otras cosas... bueno ustedes saben donde hacer todas esas acciones ya nombradas!**

 **Bien ahora para finalizar...Respondiendo a los reviews!**

 **Silvers07:** Me alegra mucho saber que la ha gustado esta locura, ojala los siguientes capítulos también le gusten.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias n.n

 **MariaD24:** jajaja deshou? Suena de maravilla jeje, pues puede que tenga melosidad, no lo sé no me ha dado cuenta de ello e.e baka desu~ Me alegra que le haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo también.

 **kuroyukihime14:** pues que te digo, no es broma jaja llegue para revolver el gallinero en este fandom xd de hecho yo igual me imaginaba las expresiones de Yuzu y eran como jaja ni yo me lo creería, en su lugar pues bien e.e pd: amé distancia, pero quedé con ganas de más,okey suena pervertido...

 **Guest 2** : jaja gracias, es un poco loco pero era hora de innovar?

 **Nae y Kae** : jaja gracias, pues si leíste ambas supongo que comentó el one-shot o no? Si no me hiere el alma :'v  hágalo! xD broma…etto…gra-gracias por admirarme, ahh que vergüenza, si quiere conocerme mejor? Pues ud sabe, cómo? xD ahaha o si gustas puedes pedirme mi correo no tengo problema en dártelo… si yo también admito que mi personaje favorito es Yuzu pero el soñar a mei como kawaii (si fue un sueño que lo volví fic, por si no lo dije antes) fue tan awwwww tengo que escribirlo…en fin muchas gracias por leer...

 **y si hay algún error ortográfico recuerden que soy humana...**

 **Cambio &nya!**


	3. ¿serías mi osito?

**Hi!...hiromi desu... lo siento por tardar pero estuve un tanto ocupada con el evento del Sif EN xD ( _yo les advertí que jugaba, y para quienes no sepan estos duran 10 días así que e.e uff si hay otro evento de mis musas, ya saben me perderé al rededor de esos días jaja_ ) además con unos amigos y senpais nos reunimos para escribir fics para LLsunshine :v uno que estará bien sabroso en realidad jojo, así que cuando publiquemos avisaré por si alguien desea leerlo, aunque sea +18 e.e ... imaginen que he estado escribiendo lemons...ahh es tan...tan vergonzoso! **

**.**

 **g** **racias por la aceptación de mi locura... los quiero -inserte muchos kokoros-**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " jojo_

 _._

 _Fe de erratas capítulo anterior: Me demás y : demás, fueron unos ninjas que se colaron _

_._

Recuerden que existen pov de personajes y narrador omnisciente (no especificados) muahaha.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

3.- Posible melosidad y pueda tener diabetes por doña ternura-san

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final... ahora si lean en paz_**

* * *

...

.

-nene yuzu-nee?- _decía mei inflando un poco sus mejillas_.- podrías traer el oso de peluche que trajo papá?.- _le decía a yuzu pero esta seguida pasmada mirando a la chica que le roba el sueño._

-ah... eh? Claro, iré por él- _por fin reaccionaba ante la petición de su hermana menor, la cual terminó cediendo sin protestar._

 _._

Salió de la habitación que compartía con su hermanastra con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, ya que de seguro su madre se encontraría durmiendo después de un agotador día de trabajo, llego a la cocina y dispuso a mojarse la cara después de todo sentía que le ardía, por culpa de su ahora tierna hermana, quien le daba una sobrecarga de ternura que jamás _(como todos)_ creyó ver en mei.

-demonios mei, si sigues así moriré de diabetes.- _le hablaba a la nada mientras se servía un poco de agua._

Lavo el vaso que recién había utilizado, lo seco y volvió a guardarlo donde corresponde, luego de ello se dirigió a recoger al oso que se encontraba en la silla del comedor.

\- bien ahora amiguito te llevaré con doña ternura.- _le decía de forma divertida tomando al gran oso para llevarlo con dicha caprichosa que esperaba por él._

 _._

Cargo al oso y camino a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y asomó un poco al animal de felpa, haciendo que mei le prestará atención. Movió la mano del oso como saludo, mientras hacia una voz un poco aguda.

-me han dicho que usted quería verme señorita.- _le decía a la chica que se encontraba en la cama expectante por el dicho animal._

-Kawaii kuma-san _.- le decía una emocionada mei, que parecía una niña pequeña en una obra de títeres._

-jeje.- _decía yuzu moviendo al pequeño colocando las manos este en sus ojos, simulando vergüenza en el juguete._

 _-_ Qué estoy haciendo?.- _Pensó la rubia mientras seguía haciendo su obra para su única espectadora.-_ debe gustarme mucho su sonrisa como para hacer esto tan vergonzoso _._

Mei estiro sus brazos dando a entender que quería un abrazo del señor kuma. Yuzu se acercó a paso lento moviendo las manos del peluche, fingiendo que este realizaba aquella acción, terminando de pasarle el peluche a la chica en cuestión quien abrazó tan alegremente al oso de felpa. El siguiente movimiento hecho por la pelinegra fue totalmente inesperado para yuzu.

-gracias yuzu-nee- _le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y repitiendo la acción con dicho animal._

Yuzu se sonrojo ante esta repentina acción, limitándose a mirar a la chica de oscura cabella quien bostezaba.

-buenas noches onee-chan- _le decía abriendo la cama y acostándose con el señor oso._

-bu-buenas noches mei y señor oso.- _dijo yuzu tocándose la mejilla y sonriendo bobamente un buen rato, mientras su acompañante de cama se había quedado dormida muy rápidamente con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su amiguito felpudo._

La rubia intentaba dormir pero algo estaba en sus pensamientos y no la dejaba... se acercaba el cumpleaños de la dueña de su corazón así que debía comprarle algún presente pero ahora que mei había cambiado era más difícil saber sus gustos o preferencias.

-tal vez algo con osos...- _susurro antes de por fin quedarse dormida._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

Se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, se decidió por algo simple un poco de arroz con verduras y sopa de miso.

Cuando estaba todo listo fue a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó parada en la entrada, mirando divertida la escena frente a sus ojos. Mei estaba somnolienta arreglando su informe, tenía la blusa mal abotonada, saltándose varios espacios, la corbata puesta en la cabeza y su falda aún estaba en la cama, está la notó parada en el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió, mientras se frotaba su ojo izquierdo con pereza.

-buenos días.- _bostezó_.- nee-chan.

-buenos días mei, el desayuno está listo.- _le dije un tanto sonrojada evitando mirarla demasiado, mientras dirigía por mi uniforme, y los accesorios que iba a usar hoy. Si se apresuraba podría comer tranquila y llegar a la hora al instituto._

Mei no sé cómo término de arreglarse, se veía como siempre impecable, mientras yo le daba unos últimos toques al maquillaje, para ir a desayunar.

.

-Cómo amanecieron hoy?.- _preguntaba la ahora madre de ambas, mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca._

\- Bien, mamá y usted?- _se apresuró a contestar la menor la de las Aihara._

 _-_ Bien aunque me pareció escuchar alguien en la sala anoche _.- decía la mayor mientras observaba a su primogénita quien se tensaba en el acto, la habían descubierto._

 _-_ mm _.- se limitó a contestar la susodicha._

 _-_ tal vez fue un ninja _.- decía una toda emocionada mei siguiendo las burlas de la madre de Yuzu._

 _-_ Puede ser pero uno bien inexperto, la verdad jaja _.-remataba la nombrada mientras la rubia se ponía cada vez más roja, si es que era posible aquello._

 _..._

La menor de las aihara fue la primera en apresurarse para ir a clases ya que ella como presidenta debía dar el ejemplo y estar pendiente de algunos temas que no pudo terminar ayer por la insistencia de la ojou-sama.

Nuestra querida rubia caminaba a paso modero a su lugar de estudio, mientras pensaba que podía regalarle a la chica de ojos violetas. Cuando una conocida voz la saco de su paradigma.

-Hey yuzucchi, quieres que te lleve?.- _escucho el ruido de la bicicleta al detenerse._

-Harumin~ siempre apareces cuando más te necesito.- _le dijo emocionada_.- claro que si, por cierto quisiera preguntarte algo.- _le comentaba a la castaña mientras subía a la parte trasera de la bicicleta._

-De qué se trata esta vez, yuzucchi?.- _respondía la chica mientras pedaleaba al instituto._

 _-_ Pues verás de acerca el cumpleaños de alguien y no se me ocurre que regalarle _.- comentaba una acongojada chica de ojos claros_.- aah _.- suspiró._

 _-_ vaya…acaso yuzucchi me está ocultando algo? _.- sin querer sus palabras sonaron un poco extrañas.-_ un novio quizás.. _.- "solo espero que no" pensaba la de ojos marrones._

 _-_ eh? Ah no, no es eso _.- respondía de forma automática y apresurada.-_ Es solo que dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Mei _.- Suspiró._

 _-_ Ah vaya será el b-day de la presi _.- dijo mi querida amida, mientras pedaleaba.-_ tal vez más tarde podemos ir a ver algo para ella, si quieres yo te acompaño _.- decía mientras tenía su vista hacia el frente, ya se podía apreciar el instituto.-_ Hay un par de tiendas nuevas, tal vez podamos ir a dar una vuelta y ver si tienen algo interesante.

-Eso suena genial harumin~ me encantaría que fueras conmigo _.- le dije totalmente emocionada con lo de mei no había podido salir una rato con harumi.-_ Además ayer salía el tomo de un manga que quiero comprar _.- ah, olvidaba que harumin me había pillado ese manga… que vergüenza, lo bueno es que ella no le dio mayor importancia._

 _-_ venga entonces, está decidido…- _me decía como si nada mi acompañante, mientras dejábamos la bicicleta y nos dirigíamos a pie el resto del camino al instituto._

 _-_ seguro _.- le di una gran sonrisa siguiendo con nuestro canino a clases._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

El día se nos pasó volando tanto que de la nada ya había terminado la jordana escolar de hoy.

.

 _-Bien vamos yuzucchi.- dijo harumi parándose a mi lado mientras yo guardaba las cosas._

 _-Listo, vamos.- espero que mei no se entere o me volverá a regañar diciéndome las reglas del instituto bueno quizás ahora no lo haga, aunque ya no sé qué pensar sobre ello._

Nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, fuimos primero por el tomo del manga, porque la librería nos quedaba de camino hacia el lugar que harumin había mencionado, luego de comprarlo a escondidas de la peli castaña, caminamos a un pequeño sector que se notaba que era nuevo había unas tiendas bastantes bellas, florerías, cafeterías, joyerías y una que otra tienda que tiene de todo un poco. Primero decidimos pasar a la florería.

-Eh? Harumin no crees que flores sería un ¿poco extraño?- _le pregunté un tanto ruborizada a mi amiga que solo se limitó a observar unos lirios_.- ¿Harumin?

-Ah… eh…si tienes razón yuzucchi.- _me decía un tanto distraída, pude notar que su vista se quedó fija mirando a la tienda que estaba frente a nosotras_.- Vamos a esa se ve que es bien variada, quizás encontremos lo que buscas allá.

Entramos a la tienda y fuimos recibidas por una de las encargadas quien nos saludó muy amablemente, luego de corresponder a su saludo, nos adentramos en la tienda buscando que regalarle a mei.

-Vaya que lindo.- _decía mirando un cofre de cristal, era bastante delicado_.

-Mira yuzucchi, cómo me queda?.- _de la nada apareció la castaña con un gorro y gafas bastante curiosas._

\- jaja bien, supongo.- _deje a harumin hacer sus locuras, mientras me dirigía a otro pasillo, y me quede mirando unos kigurumi ***** de varios animales_.- tal vez sea un poco loco si le regalo esto.- _decía mientras sostenía el de kuma en mis manos_.

-Vaya ese si está lindo.- _me susurro muy cerca, mi amiga de ojos oscuros._

-ah…- _no pude evitar sonrojarme con su cercanía, estas…estas muy cerca harumin_.- ehm ¿tú crees?- _le dije evitando mirarla, estaba nerviosa, era evidente, aunque desconozco la razón del porque mi corazón estaba inquieto._

 _-_ si…- _poco a poco harumin se fue acercándose a mi… muy…muy cerca._

Fuimos interrumpidas por un fuerte sonido de algunos artículos que se habían caído a una de las reponedoras que estaba en el pasillo continuo al que nosotras nos encontrábamos. Se alejó rápidamente de mí dejándome sonrojada, pude notar que ella también lo estaba, estuvimos sin vernos unos segundos hasta que decidí romperle el silencio, y así calmar un poco el ambiente entre ambas.

 _-_ ehmm…creo que lo compraré, quizás a la nueva mei le gu-guste _.- le dije torpemente caminando hacia donde se encontraban las cajas._

 _-_ s-si.- _escuche a mi acompañante decir en voz baja_

Pasamos por un pasillo lleno de elementos de repostería, cuando uno de los moldes me llamó la atención, miré su precio y si me alcanzaba, bien creo que lo llevaré total mamá y yo nos encargaremos del pastel y esto puede servir.

-Es perfecto.- _dije tomando el molde, dirigiéndome a pagar._

Salimos de la tienda sintiéndome totalmente satisfecha con la compra, harumin estaba un poco callada después de la asunto así que decidí invitarla a comer o algo.

.

.

-Harumin~ tengo hambre.- _me acerque a ella haciendo un mohín de pena_.- te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-A-ah s-sí..- _me dijo sonriéndome nerviosa, desvió su vista y me señalo otra tienda._ \- vamos a…a la nueva cafetería?

-Si vamos.- _"que tierna" eh…?que estoy pensando…_

Entramos a la cafetería, fuimos recibidas por una linda maid de aguda pero dulce voz*, quien nos guió una mesa del fondo, la gran mayoría de las mesas estaban divididas por unos separadores de ambientes de madera con enredaderas con bellas flores aromáticas. Nos sentamos y ordenamos un poco de pastel y té.

-Esto está delicioso.- _decía mi amiga cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos_

-Verdad que si _…-_

Comimos tranquilamente evitando hablar del suceso ocurrido en la tienda, cuando estábamos por retirarnos del local el celular de harumin sonó, informándole que tenía un mensaje de texto, mi amiga se volvió totalmente pálida cuando lo leyó y se excusó que debía volver rápidamente a su casa. Fue así como seguí mi camino a casa, para mi sorpresa alguien me estaba esperando en el recibidor de mi hogar.

.

.

...

-Llegas tarde onee-chan.- _me decía mi imouto recargada en el umbral de la puerta del living mantenía los brazos cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido. "linda"_

-Lo siento, tenía un asunto urgente que atender.- _le respondía mientras me quitaba mi calzado y me dirigía a la habitación para guardar el regalo de mei_.- dame unos minutos y vendré a hacer la cena, si?

-bien…- _se sentó en el sofá abrazando al oso, mientras seguía viendo la tv._

 _._

Escondí el regalo en un lugar que sé que mei no lo buscará o eso espero, me cambie y fui a la cocina para preparar la cena. Hoy mamá llegará un poco más tarde así que seremos solo mei y yo. Cenamos en silencio, lavé los trastes y fui a terminar los deberes.

-Hey mei no entiendo, este problema, me puedes ayudar.- _le decía mirando a la chica en cuestión_

-Cuál yuzu-nee?.- _me dijo acercándose bastante_.- ah ese mira haces esto, luego sacas este cálculo y ta-chan~ eso debe darte el resultado, jeje.- _me decía divertida_

-oh vaya ya lo entendí gracias meii-chan~.- _le seguí un poco el juego, pude notar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas… "que tierna"._

-Eh…termine, onee-chan, me daré un baño.- _me dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación._

-Bien…

.

.

…

-mou… onee-chan no baka…- _Decía una sonrojada mei mientras se hundía un poco en la bañera ocultando sus rojas mejillas._ \- tonta, tonta… tonta!.- _dijo salpicando un poco de agua_ …-Ah… burrr.- _hacia burbujas para distraerse_ _de su evidente frustración_

-Dejaste la toalla en la habitación, así que la dejaré acá en el canasto de la ropa, meii-chan.- _decía una divertida yuzu, quien dejaba la toalla, evitando mirar la puerta corredera que la separaba de la chica de ojos violetas_.- no te quedes mucho rato, yo también quiero usar el baño.- _dijo antes de retirarse del lugar, para dirigirse a la habitación a esperar._

 _-_ o-onee-chan pervertida! _.- decía una avergonzada mei, quien termino de hundir por completo su cabeza por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo._

 _._

 _._

…

Entraba en esta una fastidiada mei, quien llevaba la toalla en el cuello secándose, de la nada se detiene frente a yuzu y le arroja la toalla molesta.

 _-_ yuzu-nee eres una idiota _.- se sentó y le dio la espalda.-_ el baño está listo _._

 _-_ jaja bien, ya vengo.- _tomo la toalla arrojada por mei y la propia para dirigirse ducharse._

 _._

Se metió a la bañera, estaba tan relajada pero de pronto recordó lo sucedido en la tienda con la chica de ojos marrones, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón se latió un poco más fuerte y rápido sorprendiéndola.

 _-_ Que me está pasando…- _Dijo mirando hacia el cielo del baño.-"sé que me gusta mi hermanastra, es mi tabú, pero porque recuerdo lo que paso con harumin y mi corazón se vuelve loco, acaso quería besarla, arh… esto es tan confuso"._

Salí de la ducha aun con esas dudas rondando por mi mente, camine por el pasillo acercándome al cuarto, cuando escuche a mei hablar, me asome sigilosamente por la puerta y la vi, la muy pilla había descubierto su regalo de cumpleaños, rayos, la nueva mei es muy curiosa.

-Onee-chan sal de ahí, sé que estas escondida detrás de la puerta, te veo por el reflejo del espejo.- _me decía con una voz un tanto burlesca la pelinegra.-_ Por cierto que esto? _.- me señalaba el pijama de kuna. "rayos mei arruinaste la sorpresa"._

Dejé mi escondite para mirar un poco molesta al algodón de azúcar que es mi hermana, deje escapar un suspiro y me senté en la cama indignada.

-Rayos mei, estropeaste la sorpresa que te tenia, sabes?- _respondí mirándola sería_.

-Eh? Lo siento, onee-chan.- _me dijo bajando su cabeza, jure que le salieron unas orejitas y se agacharon con su acción, okey debo dejar de leer tantos manga_ s.

-n-no te pongas así mei.- _intenté llamar su atención, ella levanto su cabeza, haciendo un puchero poniéndose sus orbes violetas cristalinos. Rayos la hice llorar_.- no llores, qué debe hacer tu "onee-chan" para que no llores?

-mmmm.- _mantuvo esa expresión de perrito regañado.-_ ponte el kigurumi y sé mi osito.- _me dijo cruzándome de brazos, con una maliciosa sonrisa. Oh demonios me engaño esta bribona._

-eh?...- _Pude notar como estaba poniendo de nuevo esa expresión_.- bien…. Lo haré.

Me coloque el pijama de oso sobre mi actual pijama, mei no que quito la vista de encima en ningún momento, además de sonreír divertida por la situación.

-Feliz?.- _le dije un tanto avergonzada pero en si el pijama era cómodo, quizás me compre uno pero de pantera._

\- nee-chan di "gaow" – _lo dijo haciendo una expresión y ademan con las manos como si fueran garras_.- por favooor.

 _No pude evitar sonrojarme_.-bien pe-pero después nos vamos a dormir, tenemos clases mañana.- _con mucha vergüenza_.- "Ga-gaow _".- ahh!...Puse mis manos como si fuera una animal que fuera a atacar._

-jaja eso fue tierno.- _se acostó en la cama_.- buenas gaow-noches .- _dijo repitiendo la pose que hice con las manos._

-Buenas noches.- _sin duda fui engañada por mi hermana mejor_.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***1: Kigurumi es el nombre que se le da en japón a los disfraces / pijamas de animales, es lo que dice la "vieja confiable" de waikipedia. :v**

 ***2: Haber si adivinan quién es la bella maid que las atendió.**

 **bueno, ya adivinaron mis intenciones... tanto mei como harumin han empezado a "mover sus fichas" en cuanto a la rubia, jojo! ambas hicieron un pequeño avance, a ver quién avanza más en el siguiente capítulo... _¿qué creen ustedes?_**

 **en fin, lo siento chicos últimamente he estado un tanto deprimida u.u así que cualquier muestra de cariño es bien recibida, juntos con sus sensuales reviews, levanten sus manos y brindenme energía para derrotar a la tristeza con una genkidama? :'v**

 ** _ya saben dónde y cómo manifestarse..._**

 _ **Ahh un aviso en el siguiente capítulo quien estará respondiendo los posibles review's será YUZU, así que si quieren llenarla a preguntas, do it! está es **_**SU OPORTUNIDAD!** _ **xd**_

 **ahora esta habilitado también para los "guest" no sé el porqué FF había cambiado eso pero bueh...**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews!:**

 **Silvers07:** primero me alegra saber que le gustaba y se divierte con esta historia, segundo pues que le diga ha descubierto mis planes maléficos e.e jeje sip será harem, creo que tengo un tendencia a ese género por así decirle xD jaja. Tercero: kuma es oso en japonés, por si la vieja confiable no se lo dijo jajaja, gracias por leer, y como adivino se ha ganado, chan chan "el paraguas de mei" xDDD saludos!

 **MariaD24** **:** deshou? Yo también la amo, no sé, me gusta fastidiarla e.e espero que no me agarre a paraguasos xDD otra más que ha descubierto mis oscuras intenciones para mi Yuzu, bien de premio, tendrá…. Chan chan los lentes y bigotes de harumin xDD y bueno una mei yandere mmm pues lo dudo, es tan kawaii que no lo imagino igual tendrá competencia bien buena así que quien sabe e.e

 **Naeomy Megurine** : primero: lo sé pero había que innovar n.n segundo: eso que tengo planeado y será bien peleada la cosa e.e supongo ni yo sé que pasará más adelante jojo! Tercero: si la cosa esta bien buena, saburouta sin duda se luce, cuarto: si quiere conocerme, hágalo nadie se lo impide la verdad, y parecer mi acosadora, pues allá ud si quiere acosarme xD no me molesta tan poco, sería una más xDD sinceramente espero que me apoye con los próximos proyectos y al grupo al cual formo parte eso si ese será para otro fandom, bueno ud se ha ganado e-e uno "osolate" xD

 **rozen dark maiden** **:** pues bueno espero que no haya esperado tanto hehe, y me alegra mucho saber que le ha gustado esta locura mía n.n saludos!

 _Recuerden algún error ortográfico...pues soy vampiro y no sé muy bien su lenguaje :B jaja!_

Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana!

 _se despide_ H.O _,_

 **Cambio & Zura!**


	4. 3,5: especial

**hey! yuzu desu~, muchas gracias por leer la historia, por parte del elenco y autora les deseamos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!**

 **la autora decidió darles un regalito por ello esta capitulo es un _especial_ , puede que cuente en la trama, aunque hiromi-san dijo que tiene spoilers encubiertos, sin más disfruten de su lectura, ahh si la autora dará un aviso de utilidad publica en las notas de autor, así que por favor leenla! **

* * *

_Citrus no le pertenece a la autora de este fic_

 _._

Recuerden pov's ni narrador no especificados

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia no seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **no** se lo ha imaginado

3.-Posible melosidad, creo!

 _ **Por favor leer notas de autor, disfruten del especial!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.5: entre muérdagos, karaoke y kissus!**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día frío después de todo ayer en la noche había nevado, todo estaba teñido con un bello blanco, una escena muy mágica pero un tanto helada.

-apresúrate yuzu-nee!- _gritaba la pequeña de las aihara mientras corría sobre la nieve_.

-ya voy mei _~- dije acercándome a donde ella se encontraba haciendo un muñeco de nieve_

-buuuh eres muy lenta _.- me dijo mientras hacia un puchero._ \- haré un oso de nieve!

No le conteste nada, solo me quede ahí observándola mientras ella trabajaba en dicho muñeco. Se vía bastante linda mientras hacia una cara de estar concentrada, termino dicho oso de nieve sonriéndome de manera triunfal.

-ves Yuzu-onee-chan, no me quedo genial?.- _dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiguito_.- ahh esta helado

-jaja y que esperas mei, si es nieve.- _dije burlándome de sus repentinas ocurrencias._

La chica no alcanzo a decirme algo ya que fue silenciada por el sonido de mi teléfono, mire la pantalla y vi que era el número de mamá.

-yuzu, por fin me contestas.- _dijo un tanto preocupada_.- porque no atendías el teléfono

-mamá estoy afuera con mei, ella quería hacer muñecos de nieve.- _dijo rápidamente para evitar un posible regaño._

\- mei-chan? Hahaha que adorable, toma fotos Yuzu quiero verlas para enviárselas a shou-chan.- _decía divertida._

 _-_ bien lo haré _.- dijo mirando a mei quien estaba haciendo una pila de bolas de nieve, sin querer comenzó a sudar frio._

 _-_ ah sí, Yuzu podrías comprar los ingredientes para la cena? trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible hoy.- _dijo mientras miraba la pila de papales que debía terminar._

-no hay problema, supongo que cocinaré yo?.- _dijo un tanto divertida_

-si por cierto podrías pasarme a mei-chan?.-

-Mei?- _miro a la chica quien le devolvió la mirada, le hizo una seña y le entrego el celular_

-si mamá?.- _dijo mei mientras mirada a yuzu_.- ah, claro no hay problema, yo lo recibiré.- _se despidió de su madre mientras guardaba el celular de su hermana en su bolsillo. Tomo las bolas de nieve y miro a Yuzu desafiante.-_ yu-zu-nee

-eh?.- _miró a la chica_.- ahh!.- _se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras recibía las bolas de nieve de parte de su hermana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

...

Volvieron a su hogar tomando un baño por turnos, cuando mei se fue a la ducha Yuzu aprovecho para hacer una lista y organizar la cena para esta noche después de todo era navidad.

-yuzu-nee estoy lista, vamos a la tienda?.- _preguntaba a la rubia quien estaba concentrada en su lista._

 _-_ si, vamos _.-_

.

Salieron tranquilamente mientras miraban el ambiente navideño que había por varios lugares, todo era muy bello. Llegaron a la tienda, Yuzu fue por los pasillos recolectando la mayoría de las verduras y carne para la cena, mientras la chica de ojos amatista veía que golosina podía llevar, como sería de suponer saco un osolate y unos pockys. Se acercó a donde estaba Yuzu eligiendo verduras, la aludida la miro de reojo, sabía muy bien que tramaba la chica así que espero que digiera algo.

-onee-chan….puedo llevarlos?.- _pregunto poniendo su mejor cara inocente, todos sabemos cómo terminará esto_.- por favor~

 _Suspiró, no podía contra eso_.- bien, llévalos

.

Pagaron los ingredientes y se dirigieron al departamento, cuando estaban llegando notaron una inconfundible cabellera castaña.

-hey harumin!.- _dijo Yuzu levantando su mano, la aludida solo saludo un tanto tímida._

 _-_ hola yuzucchi, presi _.- dijo sonriéndole al par._

 _-_ hola taniguchi-san _.- contesto mei_

 _-_ la verdad yuzucchi… yo solo vine de pasada a entregarte esto.- _dijo mientras mostrada una bolsita adornada con un moño_

-gracias pero porque no pasas?.- _dijo mirándola, siento un poco de escalofríos por la persona que estaba detrás de ella._

-no quiero ser una molestia.- _dijo apenada mientras miraba a ambas Aiharas._

 _Mei suspiro y de la forma más honesta que pudo le contesto_.- vamos taniguchi-san ven a jugar un rato.- _termino con una linda sonrisa._

 _-gracias.-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

Entraron en el hogar aihara, mientras Yuzu iba a dejar las bolsas a la cocina, mei convido a harumin a cantar karaoke mientras la ojiverde prefirió preparar algún bocadillo y jugos para llevarlos a la sala

-gustas cantar primero, taniguchi-san?.- _preguntaba mei a la castaña quien la observaba para luego sonreírle._

-prefiero que cantes tu primero presidenta.- _dijo mirándola divertida por la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra._

 _-_ bien! Te enseñaré como se hace _.- dijo emocionada subiéndose al sillón con el control de la tv como micrófono._

Esta escena causo gracia a Yuzu quien venía con una bandeja con los bocadillos. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa del centro mientras se sentaba al lado de harumin.

Mei comenzó a cantar, para la sorpresa de ambas chicas lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, era una canción de un grupo de anime de idols era un tanto alegre y bien movida, la ojivioleta bailaba y cantaba gustosamente mientras sus acompañantes le seguían el paso con lightstick como si estuvieran en un recital. Termino de cantar siendo aplaudida por su hermana y su rival quienes coreaban su nombre.

-bien taniguchi-chan te toca _.- dijo mientras le entregaba el "micrófono"_

-es mi turno, yei!.- _dijo emocionada mientras escogía la canción Yuzu se mantuvo en silencio mirando divertida la interacción de ese par._

El timbre del departamento sonó, yendo la pelinegra a ver quién era, se encontró con un repartidor que traía un paquete, el cual su madre ya le había avisado antes de atacar a la ojiverde con nieve.

-buenas, traigo un paquete para aihara-san.- _dijo mientras miraba a la chica._

-claro, debo firmar algo?- _preguntaba mientras recibía dicho paquete._

Firmo y se despidió del chico quien se quedó bastante embobado con la belleza de la chica, volvió a la sala donde estaba harumin quien estaba aún escogiendo una canción, miro a Yuzu quien estaba divertida molestando a su mejor amiga; dejo el paquete en sobre la mesa del comedor

-te estábamos esperando mei.- _contesto la rubia_.

-lo siento, tenía que recoger el paquete que envió papá.- _dijo mientras comía un poco_.- y ya vas a cantar o no, taniguchi-san?~ .- _fastidiaba a la chica_

-sí, prepárate yuzucchi, presidenta las sorprenderé.- _dijo colocando una canción también de idols, para la molestia de mei la castaña cantaba tan bien como ella._

Yuzu acompañaba a su amiga con lightstick coreando su nombre, luego de un evidente puchero por parte de mei, se unió a animar a su rival.

Decidieron cantar un canción las tres, estaban pasándola bastante bien, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar algo que llamo la atención del trio, esta vez fue la rubia quien fue a abrir la puerta, donde se encontró con una pelirosa quien la miraba bastante feliz.

-hola Yuzu-onee-chan.- _dijo matsuri mientras llevaba una bolsa con dulces_.- puedo pasar?

-matsuri?.- _dijo sorprendida_.- ah claro pasa.- _se hizo a un lado mientras dejaba a la bajita entrar en su hogar._

Se dirigió junto a la recién llegada a la sala donde estaban mei y harumin cantando, ambas quedaron un tanto extrañadas por la chica que hacía su aparición en la residencia aihara. Termino la canción y la primera en hablar fue la presidenta del consejo.

 _-_ Mizusawa-san?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa_

\- hola mei-san, taniguchi-senpai.- _dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa_.

-serviré los dulces _.- comento la rubia mientras tomaba uno de los paquete y lo llevaba a la cocina para colocarlos en un plato_.

-y qué hacían? Se ve bastante divertido.- _dijo mientras miraba muy divertida al parcito que se creían idols en ese momento._

 _-_ quieres cantar mizusawa-san?.- _pregunto mei, miro a la castaña y esta le asintió, sabiendo por la mirada qué planeaba la pelinegra.-_ qué tal una competencia de canto?

-je…Acepto mei-san, pero sería bueno que alguien fuera el juez.- _dijo para mirar a la rubia que llegaba con los dulces._ \- tal vez….yuzu-onee-chan?

Yuzu se detuvo al escuchar la reciente charla entre sus tres pretendientes, las miro a las tres sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando, qué ella que?

-eh?.- _dijo un tanto sorprendida y un poco aturdida por la rapidez que habían decido ello._

-me parece bien.- _contestaba desafiante harumin_

-si Yuzu-nee lo hará.-

-qué yo qué!?.- _pensaba Yuzu un tanto asustada por la próxima batalla que se avecinaba en su hogar._

 _._

 _._

Se sentó en el sofá observando a las tres chicas quienes estaban decidiendo las reglas de su competencia, se disfrazaron con el regalo que había mandado shou, para mantener el ambiente navideño y poner un plus a su contienda. La primera en cantar sería la pelirosa, luego la ojivioleta, y finalmente la gyaru.

La menor de las 4 llegaba un gorro y una bufanda como si fuera un muñeco de nieve, tomo el super micrófono y se dispuso a cantar una canción bien alegre haciendo un pequeño y divertido show que fue coreado por las restantes quienes se reían divertidas por las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

La siguiente en pasar fue la kuma-lover quien llevaba un gorro de santa Claus con un distintivo de oso, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar parándose sobre la mesa, siendo bastante movido y entretenido la puesta en escena. Sus espectadoras aplaudían a la chica quien termino con su presentación con una pose kawaii.

La ultima quien llevaba unas gafas y un gorro de duende, su show un poco más sexy que el de las otras chicas sin perder su toque de gracia algo que tenía sonrojada a las 3, aunque estaban también así por ciertos dulces.

Todas se estaban divirtiendo bastante cuando matsuri saco un muérdago de quien sabe dónde, se veía bastante divertida con dicho objeto en la mano, se sentó junto a la rubia quien tenía unos cuernos de reno en la cabeza. Esta la miro sin comprender que tramaba la chica, se acercó con el muérdago en la mano colocándolo sobre sus cabezas.

-ne ,Yuzu-nee, sabes que significa que el muérdago ahí?.- _pregunto un tanto divertida por lo sonrojada que estaba la chica._

 _-_ n-no _.- dijo un tanto apenada_

 _-_ debes besar a la persona que está debajo del muérdago _.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia._

 _-_ matsuri q-qué cos….mh.- _no pudo continuar, ya que había sido silenciada por los labios de la chica._

Mei que estaba discutiendo con harumin sobre quien iba a cantar la siguiente canción, dejo caer el "micrófono" mientras miraba atónita la escena, haciendo que la castaña mirara donde mismo miraba la pelinegra quedando también en shock.

-suelta a Yuzu-nee/ yuzucchi.- _gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas mientras corrieron a separar a mizusawa del tomate rubio que había besado._

-jaja.- _reía mientras era sostenía por la oji amatista_

 _-¿_ un muérdago? _.- decía harumin mientras sostenía el susodicho._

Yuzu miro a harumin mientras esta sostenía el pedazo de rama, aún estaba sorprendida, la gyaru miro a la chica y lanzándose sobre ella colocando el muérdago sobre su cabeza. Yuzu no alcanzo ni a decir algo cuando sus labios fueron tomados por segunda vez.

Ahora mei hacia un puchero molestaba mirando la escena, por su parte matsuri solo reía.

-harumin?.- _dijo la rubia cuando sus labios fueron liberados por su captora._

-eh? L-l-lo siento yuzucchi.- _dijo apenada sentándose en el sofá._

 _-_ no es justo!.- _protestaba la pelinegra mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas.-_ porque solo ustedes pueden besar a Yuzu-nee!?

-m-m-m-m-mei?!.- _dijo sorprendida, mientras la chica la mirada con el ceño fruncido._

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse por la escena que estaba haciendo la ex fría presidenta del instituto.

-eres una idiota Yuzu-onee-chan!.- _giro su cabeza en señal de indignación._

 _-_ aaah!?.- _dijo sorprendida mientras miraba a la presidenta, luego a castaña y pelirosa que estaban a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa._

 _-_ vez que eres densa, onee-chan idiota! _.- dijo manteniendo su postura._

 _-_ mmmm….- _se dirigió donde estaba su hermanastra, coloco el muérdago sobre su cabeza, mientras se acercaba sonrojándose en el proceso._

La menor al ver lo pensativa que estaba su querida onee-chan se acercó ella acortando la distancia, sorprendiendo a las presentes.

-bien ahora estamos las tres empate.- _dijo la más baja._

Por su parte harumin miraba un tanto celosa la escena, si había besado a Yuzu pero sus dos rivales también lo habían hecho.

-mei? .- _miro a su hermana quien tenía una expresión un tanto rara, y bastante sonrojada_.- estas ebria?

-yuzu-nee.- _abrazo a la chica, sí tanto la pelinegro, la castaña y pelirosa estaban un tanto ebrias, todo esto gracias a los dulces traídos por la menor de todas._

 _-_ harumin, matsuri? _.- las miraba atónita ambas chicas que comenzaron a reír con sus mejillas sonrojadas.-_ y ahora qué hago?

-yuzu-nee~.- _dijo mei mientras se apagaba al brazo izquierdo de la rubia_.- tengo sueño.- _comenzó a frotar su ojo derecho con pereza_

-eh?.- _trato de pararse pero la fuerza aplicada por mei la llevo de vuelta al suelo_.

La castaña se acercó a la ojiverde, tomo su brazo libre, abrazándolo en el acto.

-yo también tengo sueño yu-zu-cchi.- _bostezo mientras abraza a la nombrada_

Matsuri miraba la escena un tanto indiferente pero se moría de ganas por abrazar a su querida onee-chan, tanto que no aguanto y se acercó para abrazar a la chica por el torso, haciéndola caer nuevamente de espaldas juntos a sus otras dos captoras.

-yo también quiero dormir con Yuzu-nee.- _termino se apoyarse en la chica_.- ah pero antes tomare una foto _.- saco su celular para inmortalizar el momento, sus dos rivales posaron mientras Yuzu tenía una cara apenada por la situación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al final Morfeo termino por vencer a las 4 chicas, las cuales durmieron hasta alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde, la primera en despertar fue la rubia prisionera, quien despertó con el sonido de su celular, le costó sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-aló?.- _dijo somnolienta._

-yuzu! Compraste los ingredientes para la cena, verdad?.- _dijo su madre_

-ah? S-si.- _aún medio dormida_

-bien, espero que te quede rico, porque llegaré dentro de 1 hora y media, nos vemos, bye!- _sin decir más la madre aihara corto la llamada._

-eh?.- _quedo analizando lo que su madre le había dicho_.- eeeehh?! En una hora.- _subió su voz despertando al trio._

-yuzu-nee, cállate y deja dormir.- _dijo la pelinegra mirándola con el ceño fruncido_.

-mei, mamá llegará dentro de una hora y aun no preparo la cena!.- _dijo un tanto acongojada_.

-yuzucchi, quieres que te ayudemos?.- _pregunto la gyaru mientras arreglaba su vestimenta_.

-de verdad?.- _preguntaba la rubia mientras ayudaba a la menor a levantarse del suelo._

-claro que si, Yuzu-onee-chan, cuatro somos mejores que una.- _dijo matsuri_

-bien, gracias chicas.- _contesto más aliviada la rubia._

-entonces unas cocinaran y las restantes ordenaremos la sala, además del comedor.- _dijo mei volviendo a su faceta de generala._

-hai!.- _contestaron las 3 siguiéndole el juego._

-yuzu-nee y taniguchi-san harán la cena, mizusawa y yo ordenaremos.- _ordeno a su pelotón_.

.

.

Y así se dividieron las tareas Yuzu fue a cocinar la cena con harumin, mientras mei ordenaba con matsuri, las ultimas jugaban mientras ordenaban, aunque el par que estaba en la cocina no se quedaba atrás. Cuando por fin todo estaba listo se sentaron las 4 cansadas.

-por fin terminamos _.- suspiro un tanto agotada la pelinegra._

-si…-

.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse junto con "un estoy en casa" por parte de la mayor, quien apareció por el umbral de la puerta y se quedó observando al divertido cuarteto.

-jaja porqué esas caras chicas?.-

-estamos cansadas mamá, tuvimos una batalla de karaoke.- _contesto la pelinegra_.

-ehh? Y no me esperaron, yo también quiero cantar.- _eso sí que dejo heladas a las 4 adolescentes quienes miraron sorprendidas a la madre aihara._

 _-_ mamá? _\- dijo la rubia mirándola_

 _-_ matsuri-chan, y harumi-san, no?.- _las aludidas asintieron mientras quedaron atentas a lo que diría la señora.-_ por qué no cenan con nosotras?

-no quisiera ser una molestia.- _contestaba la gyaru._

-oh vamos, no lo serás.- _se acercó a la chica y la llevo a rastras a la mesa, siendo seguida por las otras 3_.- además luego de la cena se viene la guerra musical.

-si!.- _dijo mei emocionada._

-pues ni modo.- _le restaba importancia divertida la pelirosa_

-qué alguien me salve!.- _pensaba la rubia._

 _._

Cenaron gastándose bromas unas a otras, siendo la mayor de todas quien terminara molestándolas más, luego de que terminaran la cena comenzó la tan esperada "guerra de karaoke", volvieron a disfrazarse para darle ambiente navideño a la dicha batalla. La madre de Yuzu comenzó a cantar haciendo un divertido show en el cual terminaron por unirse las tres restantes chicas mientras Yuzu observaba esa escena divertida, se sentía realmente feliz de tener a esta familia, de pasar una estupenda navidad.

-inmortalizamos este momento con una foto.- _de la nada interrumpía la dueña de casa._

 _-_ hai! _.- dijeron en conjunto las 4 restantes._

Se juntaron para la foto la cual salieron haciendo poses y caras graciosas, sin duda la mejor navidad hasta ahora para la familia aihara.

.

.

 _Fin especial~_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **.**

 **Hey como dijo la autora yo me encargaré de responder los reviews pero en el siguiente capitulo, además mei se encargará del capitulo 5 (yuzu! no des más spoilers!- _gritaba hiromi mientras juega sif)_ eh? lo siento, pero bueno esperamos que le haya gustado el capitulo y como ven ser el personaje favorito de la autora es un tanto difícil, jeje~ bien ahora hiromi-san quiere decirles algo, por cierto sólo una persona acertó con lo de la maid~ estamos preparando su premio.**

 ** _..._**

 _ **hiromi**_ : **hola chicos, lamento si me tardé pero yo les dije que jugaba los eventos de sif (sobre todo si el ultimo que hubo fue el de mi waifu) nuevamente les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo a esta historia, sus reviews me animan a escribir estas cosas locas, en sencillas palabras sus review son mi alimento xD ahaha los quiero mucho,**

 **ah bueno sobre el aviso esto va para todos mis queridos lectores sean escritores o no, una conocida autora de otro fandom ha subido varios plagios de capítulos de una de sus historias (que personalmente me gusta) así que tuve que subir por precaución esta historia a cierta pagina con "w" (ustedes saben cual) espero que no hayan "robos intelectuales" a veces es mejor hablar con el autor y pedir permiso que tener el descaro de robar los diálogos tal cual, lol!**

 **sin más que decir, tengan una buena navidad y prospero año nuevo (si es que no alcanzo a subir el capitulo 4 antes de año nuevo) nos leemos en el 2017 con más locuras de mei y yuzu harem! además de mis otros proyectos... nuevamente gracias !**

 **si hay algún error ortográfica, ya saben soy humana y me equivoco** (más si estoy apurada por la celebración de noche buena)

-vamos, yuzu dilo conmigo!.-

-eh? bueno.- _dijo la rubia_

 **-Cambio & nya!.- _gritan ambas!_**

 **-bye, bye.- _se despide con un ademán yuzuko_**


	5. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas

**Hola, ¿me extrañaron? pues yo si xDD que les digo he estado un poco ocupada con asuntos familiares, además de estar escribiendo un par de one-shot para LL (los pueden encontrar en mi perfil por si gustan leerlos) además de redactar el Fic que escribimos con _"Little Demons Squad"_ el grupo al cual pertenezco, ah si quieren leer nuestra historia la encuentra en _"historias favoritas"_ en mi perfil, o buscar " Tricking Heart" (engañando al corazón) en el fandom LL; como ya les había comentado es un NTR de LLS (no es necesario haber visto el anime, ya que una amiga lo leyó sin conocer mucho de LLS y lo entendió bastante bien, además que le encanto, gracias Alenon!) ah si lo leen no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D! **

**:D gracias por sobre las 900 visitas que ha tenido el fic! ahh si yuzu responde los review's al final :D**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 _Fe de erratas capítulo 3: La palabra era **Sufrió** y no **Subio** como aparece en las notas de autor, bueno solo eso recuerdo ahora._

 _._

Recuerden que existen pov de personajes y narrador omnisciente (no especificados) muahaha.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

3.- Posible melosidad y pueda tener diabetes por doña ternura-san

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final... ahora si lean en paz!_**

* * *

Los pocos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era viernes, si el día que dichosa ex hielo estaba de cumpleaños.

La jornada escolar de Yuzu fue sumamente rápida a su parecer, no se dio cuenta cuando ya había acabado, por lo que debía volver luego a su casa a preparar la fiesta que le harían junto a su madre a la amante de los kumas.

-Ah debo ir a comprar los ingredientes antes de llegar a casa.- _decía a si misma mientras sacada de su taquilla sus zapatos._

Nuevamente olvido el mundo a su alrededor que no se percató de la presencia de la chica que últimamente había rondado un poco más en sus confusos pensamientos.

-ya te vas a casa Yu-zu-chi _~.- preguntaba una divertida harumin a la ojiverde que le robaba el aliento._

 _-_ Ah!.- _la rubia se había sobresaltado por la cercanía de la gyaru.-_ n-no me des esos sustos Harumin _.-suspiró.-_ mm…debo ir a comprar los ingredientes para preparar el pastel para Mei.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- _respondía una sonriente castaña_

-Seguro, bueno si no es problema para ti.- _decía un poco emocionada Yuzuko_.

-Descuida Yuzucchi, también tengo que comprar un par de cosas antes de irme a mi casa, así que no es ningún problema~ .- _dijo sonriéndole_.- así puedo pasar más tiempo con Yuzucchi _.- pensó_

 _-_ Genial, entonces…- _hizo una pausa pensando por qué se sentía un tanto emocionada.-_ vamos?

Sólo recibió una sonrisa y un asentimiento por parte de la chica, quien siempre ha estado a su lado desde que llego al instituto sin duda tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, aunque eso comenzaba a volverse un poco confuso para nuestra rubia.

.

.

Caminaron tranquilas o al menos eso parecía, conversando de asuntos triviales de modas, cosas normales para las chicas de su edad, ambas no se percataron cuando llegaron a la tienda. Se adentraron por los pasillos ambas con un canasto para comprar los dichos artículos.

-Qué tienes que comprar Harumin?.- _preguntaba Yuzu, mientras elegía las fresas para el pastel para su querida ternurita_

-Algunos vegetales para la cena.- _respondía la chica mientras dejaba algunos en la canasta que tenía._

 _._

Siguieron comprando los artículos muy tranquilas, olvidándose un poco del tiempo, bueno solo la chica de ojos claros debería estar preocupada por ello, ya que debía llegar a preparar el pastel.

Cuando tenían todo listo, se dirigieron a la caja a pagar por lo comprado, salieron de la tienda.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy Harumin pero debo irme, tengo un pastel que preparar.- _decía un tanto apenada la mayor de las Aihara, quería acompañar a la chica en cuestión pero debía llegar temprano._

-No te preocupes Yuzucchi, ve tranquila, nos vemos…- _dijo dirigiéndose por el camino, suspirando, sabía que su amiga tenía planes para hoy pero aun así pudo estar un poco más con ella, no fue del todo malo, no?_

Yuzu se quedó observando la figura de la castaña mientras esta desaparecía al doblar hacia otra calle, sonrió sin darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de preocupación. Observo la hora y ya estaba retrasada para todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy, además que su madre le encargo tener todo preparado antes de las 9 ya que había una sorpresa especial para la menor de las Aihara, que no le quiso decir.

.

.

.

Corrió hasta el departamento, dejo las compras en la mesa y fue a cambiarse fugazmente, le quedaba casi 2 horas, tenía bastante que hacer.

Como un rayo preparo lo que faltaba del pastel, estuvo bueno que haya orneado el biscocho el día anterior, siendo precavida del tiempo que esto pudo llevarle, así que se concentró en el relleno y la decoración de fresas. Cuando estaba terminando, escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

-Estoy en casa, Yuzu.- _por un minuto pensó que la sorpresa para la ojivioleta se vería arruinada, pero afortunadamente no fue así, era su madre quien había llegado_.- vaya ya está listo _.- se dijo al acercarse a la cocina a ver en lo que Yuzu había estado trabajando todo este tiempo_

 _-_ Si _.-le decía quitándose el mandil_

Luego que su madre se cambiará de ropa, ordenaron el comedor y el living, todo era sencillo pero no dejaba de ser bello, recatado para el tipo de persona que es Mei, pero esperen ya no es la misma, quizás como tome todo esto que ellas estaban haciendo para ella.

.

Revisaron la hora en el reloj de la pared, calculando la hora en que Mei podría llegar desde la casa de su abuelo, quien le había dicho que fuera un momento a su casa. Apagaron la luz principal de la sala y esperaron en penumbras con la ayuda de una vela.

-Mamá, estás segura de esto?.- _preguntaba Yuzu a su madre quien sostenía un artículo de fiesta._

-Sólo espero que si Yuzu, además esto es solo una pequeña parte de la sorpresa.- _respondía un tanto risueña, aunque para la rubia que su madre actuará así no era extraño, era común._

Justo cuando la ojiverde iba a responder, ambas escucharon la puerta de la entrada del departamento, se miraron de manera cómplice, o por lo menos eso se podía deducir por la escasa luminosidad de la habitación. La señora Aihara apago la vela para así poder sorprender a la chica que estaban esperando.

-Ya estoy….en casa?.- _dijo Mei desde el recibidor, ella se sorprendió a encontrar absolutamente todo en penumbras, acaso no había nadie? Debería pasar su cumpleaños sola… eso la descoloco, tanto que no pudo evitar hacer un puchero…quería llorar pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo, si no seguir adelante, llámenlo sexto sentido, quizás._

Encendió la luz del lugar donde se encontraba, cambio sus zapatos por unos de estar y se encamino a recorrer la casa, se detuvo justo delante de la puerta que daba hacia la sala principal, suspiró y coloco su mano en la manilla, con un poco de esperanza de encontrar a algún residente de la morada, claro a parte de ella. Giró la manilla pero nunca pensó con lo que se iba a encontrar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mei/chan!.- _dijeron animadamente quienes estaban esperándola, mientras estallaban las serpentinas, sorprendiendo a la ojivioleta, quien se quedó pasmada en el umbral de la puerta._

-Mamá….onee-chan…- _decía apenas audible la chica, estaba muy sorprendida, pero sin duda ella se encontraba feliz, no lo habían olvidado, no iba a estar sola nunca más, todas esas emociones dieron rienda suelta a unas sinceras lágrimas quienes se derramaron por sus mejilla, preocupando al par._

 _-¿_ Mei-chan estás bien?.- _dijo preocupada la dueña de casa, mientras se acercaba a la chica para abrazarla._

 _-_ No estas asustada, verdad Mei?.- _preguntaba Yuzu mientras veía como su madre estaba abrazando a su hermana menor.-Creo que nos pasamos mamá….-pensó._

 _-_ Mmm….- _negaba Mei con su cabeza mientras abraza a su ahora madre.-_ Estoy feliz. _\- dijo levantando su cabeza, otorgándoles una cálida y sincera sonrisa.-_ gracias mamá _,_ onee-chan~

La pequeña Aihara se separó del abrazo de su madre, siendo seguida por ella. Siguieron celebrando cuando escucharon nuevamente la puerta abrirse, fue un poco extraño para las hijas pero no para la madre, ella sabía muy bien que significaba eso, estuvo mucho tiempo esperándolo… eso significaba solo una cosa… él regreso…

 _-_ Estoy en casa _.- se escuchó una voz masculina bastante familiar para el trió._

Escucharon los pasos acercarse hasta que la figura del último invitado apareció en el umbral de la puerta, sorprendiendo a ambas hijas del matrimonio, sobre todo a la chica del cumpleaños que se paró precipitadamente, haciendo un puchero.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Mei…- _decía el hombre que venía con varios presente a parte de su equipaje.-_ Estoy de vuelta.

-¿Papá?.- _se acercó al hombre, logrando sorprenderlo a él por su repentina acción, la pelinegra lo había abrazado, sí por fin mostraba sus sentimientos, bueno aunque esto dure mientras esté en su estado "_ _ **algodón de azúcar**_ _"._

 _-_ Oh vaya, esto sí que es repentino.- _decía el pelinegro mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su pequeña ex hielo.-_ me alegra saber que estás bien, estoy enterado sobre cierto percance que tuvieron mis pequeñas _.- dijo mirando a Yuzu, sonriéndole haciéndole sentir que también se preocupaba por ella._

 _-_ Shou-chan~ bienvenido, llegaste justo cuando íbamos a servir el bello pastel que hizo Yuzu~- _decía mientras abrazaba a su esposo_.

-Oh vaya.- _se acercó a la mesa a contemplar el dicho pastel, luego miro a la rubia, se acercó a ella y le revolvió su cabello_.- se ve delicioso, buen trabajo Yuzu-chan~.- _le levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación_

La mamá de Yuzu sirvió el pastel, dejando a Mei un trozo con la decoración de oso que Yuzu hizo con el molde que compro cuando fue con Harumi a la tienda. Shou degusto el pastel mientras hacia una expresión de satisfacción mientras comía.

 _-_ Yuzu-chan esto está delicioso _…-decía mirando a la chica_

 _-_ Je je gracias papá _.- decía avergonzada la chica, de pronto sintió que alguien picaba su mejilla, dirigió su vista hacia la persona que la estaba molestando._

 _-_ Mei? Qué sucede?.- _no dejo de observar a la chica en cuestión, quien se sonrojo desviando su mirada…_

 _-_ Gracias…onee-chan _…-dijo en voz baja, mientras seguía molestando a su enérgica hermana.-_ gracias por el "osolate".- _para los 3 acompañantes de la chica eso fue realmente tierno, mientras ella se ruborizo hasta las orejas._

 _-_ Aww mi pequeña…que adorable _.- dijo el padre de Mei dejando su silla, corriendo a abrazar a su hija, quien lo empujaba ya que era un poco vergonzosa y cómica la escena, tanto que sus acompañantes no aguantaron las risas, haciendo sonrojar al par._

Y así pasaron la velada, entre risas, anécdotas por parte de Shou, juegos y burlas. Hasta que se hizo realmente tarde, decidieron ir a acostarse, después de todo, mañana sería su primer desayuno en familiar en su totalidad, después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

La primera en despertar fue la señora Aihara, quien se veía realmente feliz, preparó el desayuno con calma. Hoy sería un día en familia, un día que quería disfrutar.

-Buenos días mamá.- _decía un sonriente chica quien estaba usando el pijama de kuma que le había regalo su hermana mayor_.

-Buenos….días…¿Mei-chan?.- _respondió un tanto sorprendida por la vestimenta de la menor_.- y eso?.- _le pregunto, su curiosidad le había ganado_

-Yuzu-nee me lo regalo.- _decía la joven.-_ es lindo verdad, mamá?.- _dio un giro e hizo una pose un tanto adorable._

-jaja si es muy lindo, te queda perfecto Mei-chan.- _dijo un tanto divertida_.- buenos días Shou-chan.- _le decía al recién aparecido._

 _-B_ uenos días _.- contesto un con pereza.-_ por cierto y dónde está Yuzu-chan? _.- dijo sentándose a la mesa frente a la única hija que estaba en ese lugar._

 _-_ Durmiendo _.- contesto Mei, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza con leche.- papá?_

 _-_ Está dormida…mh _.- dijo poniendo su mando en el mentón pensando en jugarle una travesura a la ojiverde.-_ ne…Mei-chan, te parece si le hacemos una pequeña visita Yu-zu-chan? _.- volvió a decir en una forma totalmente maliciosa_

 _-_ Mmm… qué tramas papá _?.- Respondió de la misma manera que su progenitor.-_ mamá, podemos?.- _prefirió preguntar antes de que los regañara por el futuro desastre a formar._

 _-_ Sí, yo también iré _…-respondió, totalmente cómplice con el par.-_ usaremos las pistolas de agua, les parece?

 _-_ Bien pensado cariño.- _dijo mirando a sus acompañantes de travesuras.-_ la misión despertemos a Yuzu-chan~ comienza!

-Yey!.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las ya mencionadas

.

.

…

Una pacífica chica rubia se encontraba durmiendo lo más tranquila, babeando, soñando con quien sabe qué cosa, mientras abrazaba la almohada calmadamente sin siquiera podría imaginarse la clase de tormento estaba por ocurrir en ese cuarto que comparte su hermanastra.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta lenta y silenciosamente, mientras un comandante oso se asomó por ella para observar que el objetivo estuviera completamente dormido. Como era de esperarse, lo estaba, hizo un par de señas para darle a entender a sus "soldados" que ya podían avanzar, ambos adultos caracterizados como soldados, con un cacerola como cascos, además tenían unas líneas en sus mejillas como si fueran una especie de camuflaje.

Mei se paró frente a la cama, mientras su padre se dirigió al costado derecho y la madre de Yuzu al izquierdo, los tres se miraron e hicieron un asentimiento, "ya era hora", debían atacar al objetivo de las tropas kuma, la ojiamastista hizo la última señal y grito.

-Ataquen!.- _originando así el ataque hacia la bella durmiente, los tres se encargaron de mojar a la rubia despertándola en el acto, quien trataba de cubrirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero esto era en vano, después de todo ellos tenían la ventaja de numero además del factor sorpresa._

 _-_ Mou! Me rindo _.- decía ya la victima totalmente vencida.-_ ustedes ganan!

 _-_ Vencimos al enemigo, bien hecho soldado papá, soldado mamá _.- decía victoriosa la generala en ropa de oso._

Luego un repentino contrataque de Yuzu con las almohadas, terminaron por recoger el desastre armado, yendo a desayunar, para celebrar la victoria obtenida por el Bear Team.

-Por cierto chicas.- _decía la señora con los palillos en la boca_.- Shou-chan y yo iremos a un onsen ***** que está a las afueras de la ciudad.

 _-_ Nos quedaremos allá, volveremos mañana _.- continuaba el pelinegro.-_ no les molesta, ¿quedarse solas está noche?

-Claro que no nos molesta, vayan tranquilos.- _contesto la rubia_

 _-_ Con onee-chan sabemos cuidarnos solas _.- contestaba Mei sonriendo_

 _-_ Mis niñas ya están grandes _.- fingía llorar el hombre mientras sus acompañantes reían ante semejante ocurrencia._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

Así pasaron el resto del día entre divertidas ocurrencias, aventuras y juegos por parte de Shou junto a ambas chicas, todo muy divertido la verdad hasta que llegó la hora de ambos adultos debían partir a su noche "libre de hijas" como decía la madre de estas.

-Bien nos vamos, cualquier cosas nos llaman.- _decía la mayor mientras se despedía junto con el pelinegro_

-Nos vemos mañana.- _decía un animado Shou_

-Que les vaya bien _.- respondía el par que se quedaría solo._

 _._

Cuando ambos se fueron, las chicas decidieron sentarse a ver televisión o eso creía Yuzu.

 _-_ Onee-chan, y si ¿vemos un película?. _\- preguntaba Mei mientras tenía al señor oso abrazado_

 _-_ Mmm, ¿de qué tipo? _.-…-_ solo espero que no sea romántica _.-pensaba la rubia, aunque eran de su agrado, se sentiría incomoda viendo películas de ese tipo con la chica que le gusta… más si cierta castaña estaba rondando por su mente._

 _-_ Mm..terror? _.- pregunto un tanto confusa la menor.-_ hace bastante que quiero ver una así. _-decía haciendo un puchero, bien sabemos quién va a ceder ante ello, no?_

 _Suspiro resignada al parecer la chica de ojos amatista sabía cómo hacer ceder a su hermana mayor.-_ bien pero te parece si preparo unas palomitas? Y algo para beber?

 _-_ Bien! _.- decía una alegre Mei, había ganado, sin duda_.

La pelinegra fue a la habitación a ponerse su amado pijama de oso, también para buscar las películas, mientras la rubia se dirigió a la cocina coloco las palomitas en el microondas, saco el jugo y lo sirvió. Cuando estuvo todo listo, fue a cambiarse su vestimenta para volver ya lista a la sala, por su parte la pequeña ya tenía todo ordenado, las palomitas junto con los jugos en la mesa.

-Veremos esta onee-chan.- _dijo colocando la película en el reproductor, para luego sentarse al lado de la ojiverde, quien ya estaba sudando frío con solo pensar en la trama de la película, más si Mei había apagado las luces dejando solo la luz del televisor._

 _._

Al rato se veía un tanto aburrida a Mei, mientras Yuzu se cubría la cara con ambas manos, abriendo sus dedos para ver un poco de película, de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba por la música y cambios de escenas, mientras Mei se reía o bostezaba, dependiendo de cada escena, al final la menor de las Aihara comenzó a quedarse dormida en la mitad de la segunda película. Para la rubia habría sido totalmente tierna la escena si no fuera que estaba concentrada, además de tratando de ver la película sin morir de susto. Ya terminada la película Yuzu decidió despertar a la chica, para que fuera a dormir en su cama más cómoda.

-Hey Mei, despierta Mei.- _la movía para que la chica despertará pero no resultó la más alta estaba profundamente dormida_.- ahh… tendré cagarla, rayos Mei, menos mal que veríamos una película.- _decía con sarcasmo pero un tanto divertida._

Llego a su cuarto con algo de dificultad cargando a chica de cabello oscuro, la acomodo en la cama, justo cuando la estaba arropando la susodicha estiró sus brazos, abrazando a Yuzu por el cuello. La rubia miraba a Mei quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa maliciosa, esto hizo que la ojiverde se sonrojara aún más.

-Mei qué hac…- _no pudo continuar, ya que fue silenciada por los labios de la chica, los cuales se habían posado delicadamente sobre los suyos._

Yuzu sin creerlo abrió los ojos sorprendida, la chica que quería la estaba besando. El acto duró apenas unos segundos…unos tortuosos segundos para la mayor, quien miraba a Mei atónita, sin más la menor de ambas volvió a acomodarse como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo la ojivioleta estaba semidormida y pretendió seguir durmiendo mientras la chica cítrico llevo sus dedos a sus labios, sí esos que fueron tomados por primera vez por una "dormida" Mei.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?…- _pensaba la rubia mientras veía la figura de su querida hermana descansar con una sonrisa en los labios abrazando al oso de felpa._

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 ** _*_ Onsen _: para quienes no sepan son baños de aguas termales de origen volcánico con alto indice de propiedades beneficiosas para el cuerpo humano. Según la vieja confiable._**

 ** _Ah por cierto antes que lo olvide si quieren contactarse conmigo fuera de FF pueden seguirme en Twitter búsquenme como_ " Yohane-vamp"** _ **y si es mi twitter totalmente personal por ende sabrán en que ando xd jaja o stalkearme ? los que ustedes quieran~ yuzu tu turno!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hi yuzu desu~ hiromi-san hizo la presentación y me dejo la tarea de responder sus reviews de los capítulos 3 y 3.5, ahh por cierto Mei responderá los posibles de reviews de este capitulo, así que si quieren preguntarle algo o decirle algo pueden hacerlo, además que responderá en su estado actual o como le decimos con Hiromi-san estado "Algodón de Azúcar" jeje no sean timidos, además que les dejo** **una pregunta: ¿qué prefieren a mei dulce o la fría mei? piensen bien, puede que esto ayude en el transcurso del fic más adelante (o simplemente lo acorte) , elijan o respondan _Sabiamente_. **

**Bien sin más no vamos con los reviews!**

 **Silvers07: ** 1.- me alegra saber que a usted le gusta esta locura que escribe hiromi-san, si supiera lo que es tener un harem, ahh ser el personaje favorito de la autora no sé si es bueno

2.- jaja un buen regalo después de todo, hiromi-san me ama, espero que usted también haya pasado buenas fiestas.

 **KeywordAwesome : **1.- Aw gracias me alegra ser su favorita :D

2.- Es lo mismo que pienso, creo que cuando mei vuelva a la normalidad la autora de este fic deberá correr por su vida

 **Naeomy Megurine : **Si igual, fue difícil pero la autora ha nombrado bastante ser mega fan de esa serie y grupo musical, y que ese personaje es SU waifu, de hecho ya nombro a la chica en una mención. Pero porque me odia? :c yo no escribo el guion de los capítulos, odie a la autora, si supiera el guion del capítulo 6 me va a odiar más u.u Uy fangirl de hiromi-san? Jeje interesante, ahora tengo como fastidiarla, wii!

 **MariaD24:** Si efectivamente era Minami Kotori-san, usted tendrá de premio una imagen de su personaje favorito (del elenco del fic) autografiada, jaja eso dijo Hiromi. Todos esperamos que no nos agarre a paraguasos e.e pero así como va la cosa pues…. A correr se ha dicho?

 **Alenon : **1 y 2.- jajaja la acosadora número uno de la autora de este fic ahaahaha pues que quiere que le diga no es que me moleste tener un posible harem es algo que no sé cómo llevar jeje ahh y deje de acosar a Hiromi-san xD no querrá salir a la calle por su culpa.

 **Recuerden que hiromi-san es humana chuuni y por si hay algún error ortográfico~**

 **Cambio & Zura! ¿ne hiromi-san lo dije bien?**

 **hiromi: Si! yuzu, nos leemos mis queridos leectores! bye bye!**


	6. Rivalidad 1 Qué comience el juego!

**_Hola~ he vuelto jojo, gracias especiales a mis fieles lectores, a quienes han dado follows, fav y reviews me hacen very happy~ un saludo en especial para Silvers07 y Naeomy Megurine por dejar siempre sus comentarios~ love u, guys!_**

 ** _Bueh, a partir de ahora comienza más marcado el drama e.e o eso intentaré , Mei responderá los Reviews del capitulo pasado en las notas de autor y tambien los de este capitulo por si alguien quedo con ganas de preguntarle algo...te he~_**

 ** _Por cierto si tengo lectores chilenos, les mando un abrazo, fuerza compatriotas, saldremos de esta! Chi...chi...ah no, esperen que vergüenza..._**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

Recuerden que existen pov de personajes y narrador omnisciente (no especificados) muahaha.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

3.- Posible melosidad y pueda tener diabetes por doña ternura-san

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final... ahora si lean en paz!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Rivalidad 1… Qué comience el juego!**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche pasó un tanto lenta para nuestra rubia, tanto que no pudo dormir bien, por el contrario la dueña de su desvelo dormía muy tranquila a su lado.

-ahhh.- _se quejaba la mayor de las Aihara acostada en la cama aún era de madrugada y podía conciliar el sueño_.- ahora…¿qué haré?.- _Sin darse cuenta término por quedarse dormida_

Amaneció un lindo día a pesar que estaban en otoño había un clima agradable no muy frio ni muy caluroso.

-Onee-chan, despierta, onee-chan!.- _la menor picaba la mejilla de su hermana mientras esta balbuceaba incoherencias mientras mordía la almohada_.- mou!, ya se.- _se acercó al oído de la rubia y le grito_.-Ya despierta Yuzu-nee!

-Waaaaah _!.- despertaba una desorientada ojiverde_.- qué? Ah?.- _miraba en todas direcciones recién dándose cuenta que había pasado, se frotó un ojo y saludo a la chica_.- buenos días Mei jeje

-Buenos días onee-chan, hoy te toca hacer el desayuno.- _sonreía una triunfante Mei que había logrado su cometido._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _.._

Yuzu preparó el desayuno mientras la pelinegra limpiaba el desastre que había quedado ayer en la sala. Comieron tranquilas, a la amante de los kumas le toco lavar los trastes.

Fue un día tranquilo para ambas, hicieron los deberes, sus padres llegaron muy felices en la tarde, tanto que decidieron hacer un campeonato de video juegos, siendo la menor la vencedora de aquel torneo donde los 4 participaron.

Llegada la noche todos se fueron a dormir después de todo al día siguiente tendrían clase y trabajo.

.

.

…..

El siguiente día también fue bello, estaba ideal. Ambas hermanas fueron a desayunar con los mayores, haciendo una plática amena. Cuando esto acabo las hermanastras se dirigieron al instituto.

-Mm…está muy agradable hoy, no crees Mei-chan?.- _decía la ojiverde mientras se estiraba con pereza._

-Onee-chan cuantas veces tengo que decirte que guardes la compostura cuando vayas al instituto.- _la reprendía la menor mientras le tironeaba la mejilla_

-Yaf Meiff baftfa.- _decía apenas Yuzu, hasta que su pelinegra la soltó._

 _-_ ja ja te ves divertida Yuzu-nee _.- caminaba sonriendo la joven_

 _-_ Muy graciosa _.- caminaba a la par la rubia mientras se iba sobando la mejilla._

De pronto escucho la voz de alguien que era muy apreciada para ella

 _-_ Hey! Yuzucchi. _\- saludaba una alegre Harumi, quien hoy no venía en su bicicleta_

 _-_ Harumin~.- _levantaba la mano con énfasis la nombrada mientras la saludaba_

 _-_ mmm _.- miraba un poco molesta la escena la chica de ojos amatista mientras veía con un mohín de enfado a la castaña quien se acercaba a ellas y abrazaba a su hermana._

 _-_ Oh buenos días presi _.- decía divertida la ojimarrón, le divertía ver a su rival molesta, no le iba a dejar el camino fácil._

 _-_ Buenas Taniguchi-san _.- decía fastidiada la presidenta.-_ si me disculpan tengo unos pendientes en el consejo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de ambas chicas se encamino lo más rápido al instituto que estaba a unos metros. Fue a su taquilla y se cambió de zapatos, cuando alguien la estaba esperando.

 _-_ Muy buenos días presidenta _.- sonreía la joven bajita._

 _-_ Buenos días Hime-chan _.- le contestó para luego sonreírle de manera radiante consiguiendo un sonrojo en la chica._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

Transcurriendo las clases con normalidad hasta que llego la clase de deportes, la cual tendría muchas sorpresas para nuestras chicas.

Se encontraban en el gimnasio del instituto, haciendo un calentamiento previo en parejas a Mei le toco con Himeko, mientras que a Yuzu junto con Harumin, no había que ser un genio para no notar las miradas desafiantes que se lanzaban la menor de las Aihara con la castaña.

La sensei de deportes llamo la atención de sus alumnas, haciéndolas acercarse para darles las indicaciones de la clase.

-Bien ahora haremos equipos para jugar básquetbol.- _Hizo una pausa y comenzó a observar a sus estudiantes, hasta que decidió.-_ Aihara Mei-san e Yuzu-san, Taniguchi-san y Satô-san serán las capitanas de los equipos.- _decía toda autoritaria Inoue-sensei._

Luego de estar compuestos todos los equipos, sortearon el orden de juego, quedando los siguientes: el primer encuentro sería entre Mei contra Yuzu, y el segundo sería Harumi contra Ayame, los equipos ganadores se enfrentarían en la final, quien ganará obtendría puntaje extra para el examen de deportes.

-Bien chicas, vamos con todo!.- _decía la rubia a su equipo que se encontraba haciendo un circulo._

-Hai!.- _contestaban las compañeras de equipo mientras alzaban sus manos junto a la de su capitana._

Por su parte la nueva Mei estaba muy animada en competir contra su hermana.

-Vamos a enseñarles como juega el básquetbol, ¿están conmigo?.- _dijo una confiada pelinegra mientras colocaba su mano en el centro del circulo de su equipo._

-Por supuesto que sí, mei mei.- _decía igual de confiada la más baja, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ojivioleta._

-Estamos contigo Aihara-san.- _decía una chica mientras colocaba su mano, poco a poco se unieron las demás en señal de unidad_.

Harumi se encontraba sentada junto a su equipo esperando a ver el partido que estaba por comenzar. Su vista estaba fija en una chica, una la cual la tenía cautivaba, solo esperaba que ganará para poder competir contra ella, aunque si ganaba cierta pelinegra no era malo después de todo, con ella tenía una disputa pendiente, y no era solo basketball.

-Bien vamos a comenzar.- _decía la sensei mientras llegaba al centro de la cancha_.-ambos equipos, ¿están listos?.- _dijo mientras miraba a ambas hermanas movieron su cabeza en señal de aprobación_.-entonces comencemos.- _lanzó el balón_.

Yuzu y mei saltaron para alcanzarlo, siendo la primera quien a pesar de ser más baja fue más rápida y consiguió el balón para su equipo dirigiendo así el rápido ataque.

-No es justo.- _corría la presidenta detrás de la rubia para marcarla_.- no pasarás onee-chan

-je _.- la ojiverde la distrajo para darle un pase a una de las chicas de su equipo, quien encestó sin problemas._

-Mei-mei!.- _Himeko le entregaba el balón a la nombrada mientras corría. Yuzu llego a marcarla pero la ojivioleta en un rápido movimiento se giró para cubrir el balón._

-Rayos...- _exclamaba la rubia mientas trataba de quitarle el balón pero sin éxito_.

La más alta simuló dar un pase para distraer a su hermana quien cayó en la trampa, giró a su izquierda y salió a toda velocidad con el balón, no cediendo su límite con él, lo cual tuvo que dar un pase a una de sus compañeras, esta le dio el balón a otra quien fingió que iba a lanzar, no obstante de la nada le otorgo otro pase a la capitana para que así está encestara, lo cual lo hizo muy bien.

-Vaya que bien juega.- _pensó la castaña mientras veía el partido un tanto divertida, ya quería que llegará su turno de jugar, esto sin duda la motivo, observó a su equipo y todas estaban concentradas en sus posibles rivales._

Así siguió el partido entre ambos equipos ninguno cedía un punto, los peleaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, algo que le era muy buena señal para ambas capitanas.

Yuzu tenía el balón pero Momokino llegó a marcarla, no fue mucho rival para la rubia quien se liberó de la pequeña con una finta, se dispuso a lanzar el balón pero este rebotó en el aro, para su buena suerte unas de sus compañeras había saltado logrando encestar el tiro.

-Yei!.- _juntaba sus manos la rubia con la chica, mientras Mei las miraba haciendo un puchero, algo que no pasó desapercibido para cierta castaña._

Continuo el partido siendo la menor de las Aihara quien tenía el balón, fue detenida por una chica del equipo rival quien le hizo una falta, la cual la sensei cobró como tiro libre, Mei sería la encargada de ejecutar dicho tiro, se acercó boteando el balón mientras miraba al aro con mucha concentración, lanzó dando en el aro sin problemas.

-interesante.- _pensaba cierta gyaru quien observaba a la chica_.

Volvió a lanzar, encestando sin problema, sin embrago dirigió su mirada hacia Harumi, quien la miraba expectante y comprendió a la perfección por que la chica la miraba desafiante, esto era guerra.

Se reanudó el partido quedando pocos minutos para acabar con el encuentro, siendo el equipo de la amante de los kumas a la cabeza por 8 puntos de diferencia.

-Bien, vamos con todo equipo- _decía yuzu quien iba dribleando el balón haciendo_ _jugadas con el resto de su grupo, encestaron sin problema_.

El contrataque no se hizo esperar pero fue frenado por una de las chicas del equipo de la rubia, dejando a su capitana lista para atacar otra vez, encestó a los segundos después la sensei dio por terminado el encuentro, siendo el equipo de Mei el ganador por 4 puntos de diferencia.

Una triunfante pelinegra se burlaba de su hermana mayor, quien había sido la perdedora en su encuentro de básquetbol.

-Je je perdiste onee-chan.- _mientras esta le hacía burlas a la rubia, quien la mirada sorprendida, cada día descubría una nueva faceta de la chica._

-Ganaste una batalla, Meii-chan~- _la venganza de yuzu no se hizo esperar_.- pero no has ganado la guerra.

-Mou! Mala perdedora onee-chan.- _se retiraba junto a su team._

Harumi esperó que la ojipúrpura se alejara para acercarse a su querida chica cítrico.

\- Yuzucchi, bien jugado.- _le decía mientras la abrazaba_.

-Eh? Gracias harumin~.- _le decía una cansada rubia_.-espero que ganes con tu equipo, capitana.

-ouh!.- _fue lo único que dijo junto con una bella sonrisa según la ojiverde._

Una pelinegra miraba la interacción de ambas chicas con un evidente ceño fruncido. Esa mirada no había pasado desapercibida para Himeko quién siguió con la mirada que era lo que observaba su querida amiga.

-¿Meimei?.- _antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la nombrada habló._

-No es nada Hime-chan.- _le dijo aun manteniendo la mirada hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de cierta castaña, se observaban intensamente sin tener alguna intención de ceder, algo había detrás de esa pequeña batalla de miradas._

 _-_ Bien los siguientes dos grupos por favor acercarse a la cancha _.- decía la sensei para continuar con el encuentro.-_ Satô-san, Taniguchi-san!.

Ambas capitanas tomaron los lugares acordados junto con sus respectivos equipos. Satô Ayame-san era una de los miembros del equipo de basquetbol del instituto, dado ello el encuentro sería un tanto difícil para la gyaru.

-¿Listas?.- _pregunto Inoue-san, ambas chicas asintieron_.

Toco el silbato lanzando el balón, para desgracia de la castaña, la pelijengibre se adueñó del balón con facilidad, lanzo un pase a unas de sus compañeras, mientras las otras trataban de desmarcarse, el equipo de Harumin era bastante fuerte en defensa.

Sin percatarse la nombrada, la ojimarrón le robó el balón con agilidad saliendo a toda velocidad dribleando junto con otro de los miembros de su equipo, con la cual iban burlando a su rival, los dos preciados puntos no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco el contrate del equipo contrario encabezado por su capitana Ayame.

Durante todo el partido se encontraba bastante peleado, tanto que ningunos de los otro equipos emitían ningún sonido, el equipo de Mei estaba muy atento a las jugadas realizadas en este encuentro, todos menos la capitana que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su "rival".

Ayame corría a toda velocidad mientras evitaba las marcas de sus contrincantes, lanzando hacia la canasta que para suerte del team de la gyaru falló, aprovechando así la oportunidad de contraatacar.

La defensa del equipo tomo el balón dando rápidamente pases a sus compañeras. Una de ellas noto que Harumi estaba libre le dio un pase de distancia, haciendo a la castaña girarse para tomar el balón, aunque no contaba con la velocidad de la capitana quien al tratar de quitarle el balón la empojo cometiéndole una falta y de paso mandando a la chica al suelo.

Yuzu al ver esto se paró de inmediato y corrió a auxiliar a su mejor amiga quien estaba en el suelo.

-Harumin! ¿Estás bien?.- _Preguntaba una sobre preocupada Aihara_.- te lastimaste en algún lado?

-eh? Si estoy bien Yuzucchi, no me lastime, he he solo fue una pequeña caída.- _le contestaba la chica ya en pie lista para continuar._

-Taniguchi-san? Tiene dos tiro, los lanzará usted?.- _preguntaba la sensei que también corrió a ver el estado de su alumna._ \- Aihara-san vaya con su equipo.

-Ah bien, suerte Harumin ~.- _dijo alejándose para volver al lugar que se encontraba._

 _-_ Si tiraré yo, sensei.- _dijo para tomar el anaranjado entre sus manos y dirigirse de vuelta a la cancha._

Acertó ambos tiros aventajando a su equipo, el partido continuo siendo bien reñido tanto que al último minuto el team gyaru gano por 2 puntos de diferencia.

 _-_ Bien tomen un pequeño descanso, luego vendrá el encuentro final.- _demandaba la sensei._

Yuzu corrió a abrazar a su amiga, mientras una molesta presidenta veía la escena no con buenos ojos. Ambas amigas salieron a beber un poco de agua para refrescarse.

 _-_ y bien qué tal lo hice?.- _decía una creída castaña.-_ ja ja

-excelente socia!.- _le seguía el juego la chica cítrico_.- ahora sí que será un buen encuentro.

-ouuuuh!.- _contestaba una aminada harumin_.- estará difícil…. Pero no puedo perder….- _lo último lo susurro._

-Eh dijiste algo?.- _preguntaba con curiosidad la rubia._

-Mm…no pero debemos volver, aún tengo un encuentro…- _dijo caminando muy decidida, sin duda estaba muy emocionada en jugar contra la menor de las Aihara._

 _-_ Claro…- _la seguía un tanto dudosa la rubia._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _-_ Espero que puedas seguirme el paso Taniguchi-san _.- decía una confiada Mei._

-Je, lo haré no te preocupes presi, incluso seré aún más rápida que tu _.- contestaba desafiante._

 _-_ Jah! No me hagas reír, yo venceré y no te dejaré a Yuzu-nee _.- contraataco_

 _-_ No me rendiré, tan fácilmente. _\- contesto aún más decidida._

 _-_ Verás cómo te venceré Taniguchi-chan _.- seguía mirándola fijamente, ese par no solo tenía una disputa en cancha sino que también era visual._

 _-_ Muchas palabras _…-_

 _-_ Meimei, Taniguchi-san, podrían ya concentrarse, tenemos que comenzar el partido _.- le hablaba una alterada Himeko._

 _-_ Bien/si _.- fue lo que contestaron, siguiendo su disputa visual un poco más y de seguro durante todo el partido._

 _-_ La victoria será mía _.-pensaba cierta amantes de los kumas._

 _-_ Ganaré.- _pensaba la castaña mientras mantenía su mirada desafiante._

 _-_ Bien equipos a sus posiciones!.- _llamaba Inoue-sensei.- están listas?_

 _Ambas capitanas se miraron aún más desafiantes, mientras respondieron nuevamente en conjunto con una impresionante sincronía.-_ Si! _._

 _-_ No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto _.- pensaba una rubia mientras veía toda la acción desde un rincón._

 _-_ Entonces comencemos!.-

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Bueno, les diré que escribi este y el prox capitulo mientras andaba en el transporte publico xDD , si lo sé eso me pasa por escuchar el op y ed de Slam dunk~ ahh por cierto leyeron el capitulo de citrus? uff interesante, sabu sabe!**

 **Ya saben como manifestarse con respecto a esta historia, e inclusive pueden mandarme PM o tweets por lo general respondo luego, como lo han hecho ya otras personas xD pidiendome continuaciones o que actualice e.e lalala, en fin e.e qué anime de esta temporada ven? yo veo varios pero me quedo con Kuzu no Honkai, amé el manga y a mi Ecchan -inserte muchos kokoros-**

 **No olviden que si me hay algún error ortográfico es por que soy humana chuuni y me equivoco**

 **sin más los dejo con Ternura-chan (corre a jugar ambos eventos de SIF)**

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews With Mei-san:**_

 **Silvers07** **:** jeje Hiromi-san es así, casi siempre actualiza en la noche del horario chileno y cuando le quito el celular para jugar sif :3 ~ …qué!? Có-cómo! que no seré la única chica en la vida de onee-chan!? Hiromi-san, explique eso! _(H: jeje)_ Mou! No les permitiré quitarme a mi Yuzu-nee, ella es mía y de nadie más… jeje pero si tienen escenas muy fáciles de deducir tanto que terminan siento un tanto graciosas y sí, yo me río en las películas de terror, es tan malo eso? :c _(mei hace un puchero)_

 **Kusanagi123** **:** jeje gomen si le causo diabetes pero no soy tan tierna, ah no siga me sonrojaré, he aquí el capítulo jojo~

2.- Cómo?! Yuzu-nee ha besado a alguien!? _( **h** : si en el especial, baka mei e.e)_ ahh creo que nee-chan le gusto más mi beso, verdad nee-chan?! _(mei observa a yuzu quien se hace la desentendida)_ Yuzu-nee no baka! _(Sale corriendo persiguiendo a Yuzu)_

 **H:** mmmh según sé de Yuzu los tres fueron buenos pero hay una personita en especial que es bien sexy besando e.e tiene cierto gusto por la moda. _(Observa como Yuzu es golpeada con el señor oso)_ bien rip yuzuko.

 _Vuelve mei victoriosa y continua con los review's._

Ehm lo siento por eso sigamos;

 **Naeomy Megurine** **:** la verdad ni yo esperaba que papá llegará para mi cumpleaños, fue una linda sorpresa, así que le gusta el yuzuharem?, lastima Yuzu-onee-chan es mía y de nadie más. _( **h** : wajajsaksja )_ de que se ríe Orange-san? _( **h:** uh nada e.e)_ o quiere que le diga Naeomy-san que la hizo sonrojarse por ciertos reviews? _(H: …..)_ tehe~

 **Alenon** **:** aww gra-gracias por preferirme dulce y con respecto a los spoilers no puedo decirle mucho hiromi-san tiene bien ocultos en los siguientes guiones, según hiromi si usted la acosa, en la vida real y no solo en las redes sociales jaja moléstela más…mmmm…no lo sé quizás si, no sé cómo actuaré en mi modo hielo.

 _ **Esos son los reviews creo~ ah por lo que escuche de Hiromi-san el proximo capitulo puede que este dentro de 10 días o según ustedes demanden por el, jojo Hiromi-san usted es diabolica! jaja**_

 _ **H: I know baby~**_

 _ **Se despide Hiromi with mei**_

 _ **Cambio & viva chile! **_

_**zura~!**_


	7. Rivalidad 2 Un corazón confuso

**hola~ acá un nuevo capitulo de esta rara historia xD jajaja las explicaciones en las notas de autor, ahora correré por mi vida e.e no quiero que Mei me mate~ ah se sorprenderán al leer quien gano el partido jojo~**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

Recuerden que existen pov de personajes y narrador omnisciente (no especificados) muahaha.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

3.- Posible melosidad y pueda tener diabetes por doña ternura-san

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final... ahora si lean en paz!_**

* * *

.

.

.

-Entonces comencemos!.- _dijo la sensei haciendo sonar su silbato mientras lanzaba el balón, tanto Mei como Harumi saltaron a sincronía._

 _-_ Lo tengo.- _pensaron ambas chicas pero para la desgracia de la castaña fue la oji violeta quien se apoderó del balón._

 _-_ Rayos _.-expresaba la castaña mientras corría detrás de la chica._

Sus compañeras le cortaron la carrera a la presidenta, mientras está daba pases a los miembros de equipo para poder así poder encontrar algún espacio en la defensa en la cual podrían colarse.

-Vaya, sí que tienen una excelente defensa.- _pensaba la nombrada._

Notó que se le estaba acabando el tiempo de posesión con el balón así que se aventuró justo cuando encontró un espacio en cual pasar. Avanzó con el balón saltando para encestar pero no conto con que una persona iba a saltar tras ella para bloquearle el tiro, con un fuerte manotazo Harumi evitó que la pelinegra encestara los primeros dos puntos. Esta acción hizo gritar a las espectadoras del encuentro, hasta la sensei aplaudió la hazaña de la chica. El balón fue tomado por una de las chicas del team gyaru quien guio el contraataque.

-Ja! eres buena.- _decía la pelinegra mientras miraba desafiante a la castaña_.

-No te quedas atrás, presidenta.-

Himeko por su parte trataba por todos los medios de evitar que la chica que tenía el balón lanzará, lastimosamente su estatura le jugo otra mala pasada, no fue capaz de evitar el tiro por el lado derecho de la cancha el cual termino siendo de tres puntos.

Sus compañeras volvieron a gritar y celebrar los puntos obtenidos. La defensa del equipo de la amante de los kumas comenzó a mover nuevamente el balón, dándole un pase a la ojou-sama quien corrió con él acompañada de dos chicas más, Mei por su parte era marcada por dos chicas, a duras penas logró distraerlas para así recibir un pase de Himeko.

Burlo a otra chica y se dispuso a tirar cuando vio a harumi muy cerca decidió distraerla para encestar, fingió que iba a lanzar haciendo que la castaña saltará con ella, fue justo cuando dio un pase a himeko quien lanzo, increíblemente encestando sin ningún problema.

-Bien hecho hime-chan!.- _felicitaba con un abrazo a la nombrada_.

-Gra-gracias meimei.- _respondió un tanto sonrojada por la repentina cercanía de la chica._

-Bien, sigamos así y vamos a ganar!.- _dijo alentando a su equipo_

-Hai!.- _contestaron todas volviendo a sus posiciones_

El juego se reanudo con el movimiento del balón por parte de Taniguchi camino a paso lento algo que comenzó a inquietar al equipo contrario, mientras tanto pensaba que estrategia tomar, dio un pase a unas de las chicas quien dio pases entre sus compañeras, pero justo cuando estaban bastante cerca Mei robo el balón ágilmente, corrió hasta que se todo directamente con la chica que estaba en la defensa, boteo el balón entre las piernas de la contraria para darse un autopase y así poder saltar para encestar, algo que saco emoción en sus compañeras que estaban de observadoras, Yuzu por su parte miraba atenta el encuentro tan reñido, no sabía a quién apoyar pero estaba realmente emocionada.

Así transcurrió gran parte del partido, donde encestaba con buenas jugadas, tanto que a estaban empatados ambos equipos con 30 puntos.

Tanto ambas capitanas ya mostraban signos de cansancio, habían dado todo y aún estaban a la mitad del partido, el pequeño descanso pasó rápido, y así nuevamente el partido continuo.

-Juegas realmente bien _.- decía la pelinegra mientras marcaba a la castaña_.- me sorprendes en realidad.

-Aun no cantes victoria presidenta.- _contestaba la chica mientras estaba atenta a las jugadas hechas por sus compañeras, hasta que una de ellas lanzo, sin embargo el balón reboto en la canasta haciendo que ambas chicas saltaran por él, con un poco más de rapidez harumin lo tomo y en el aire lanzo, encestando sin problema, sin duda parecía toda una profesional._

Momokino daba un pase a una de las chicas quien corrió hacía la canasta contraria pero a mitad de cancha le habían robado el balón ágilmente, una de las contrarias había burlado a sus contrincantes se dispuso a saltar para realizar una clavada cuando fue interceptada por detrás por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien rápidamente dio un manotazo al balón arrebatándoselo en el aire, está acción hizo gritar de emoción a todas las chicas presentes tanto que habían llegado algunas de otros cursos a ver el partido que se escuchaba en una buena parte del instituto. Todas correaban el nombre de la susodicha quien les movió la mano en forma de saludo, haciendo a varias suspirando por su tierna actitud.

Mientras tanto Yuzu veía la escena entre divertida y un poco celosa, le gustaba que Mei se estuviera divirtiendo pero le irritaba un poco el hecho que la chica fuera tan popular.

.

.

….

Quedaba sólo 1 minuto de partido y el marcador seguía empatado 55 a 55, el equipo de la ex hielo tenía el balón, estaba muy cerca de la canasta contraria, daban pases entre ellas tratando de burlar la eficiente defensa del equipo de harumin quien marcaban a sus rivales, Himeko lanzo el anaranjado pero volvió a fallar, la defensa principal tomo el balón y se lo entregó a otra chica para que comenzará el ataque, la mayoría de las chicas corrieron para seguir y detener a la chica quien al ver a harumin un poco más avanzada, ya que corrió aún más rápido que de costumbre, le dio un paso largo para tomar el balón dirigiéndose dribleando con rapidez, hasta que fue alcanzaba por la ojivioleta quien la marcó, estaban en una disputa a ver quién pasaba de las dos, el tiempo se acababa, y algo debían hacer para terminar el encuentro, harumin sin importar qué saltó haciendo que mei saltará con ella bloqueándola, la astucia de la castaña no se hizo esperar y deslizo su brazo derecho por el costado de la pelinegra lanzando con dificultad el balón logrando encestar a duras penas, aquella escena fue algo realmente emocionante para todo el público presente, a los segundos después la sensei pitaba el final del reñido partido, el cual termino con la gran mayoría del instituto aplaudiendo a las jugadoras por su desempeño.

-Oh eso sí que fue inesperado, Taniguchi-san.- _dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la nombrada_.- buen juego.- _remataba sonriéndole_.

-Sí, buen juego presi.- _estrecho su mano_

 _-_ Bien hecho chicas _.-decía Mei mientras abrazaba a Himeko y a sus compañeras en un abrazo grupal._

 _-_ Sí que eres una gran rival _.- dijo mientras miraba la escena, pudo percatarse que la pelinegra la había mirado para volver a sonreírle.-_ y muy astuta…

Camino hacía su equipo y chocó las manos con sus compañeras, poco después Yuzu se unió a al saludo.

-Hey socia, eso fue increíble.- _decía mientras le daba un cálido abrazo, haciéndola sonrojar._

 _-_ Si _.- contestaba un tanto apenada_

 _-_ Onee-chan! _\- llegada la menor de las aihara corriendo.-_ perdí _.- dijo haciendo un puchero que enterneció a la chica cítrico._

 _-_ Lo hiciste bien, Mei _.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-_ eso es lo que cuenta.

-Excelente partido chicas, bien ahora vayan a las duchas, luego comenzará el receso.- _decía la sensei._

 _-_ Hai _.-contestaron las alumnas mientras se retiraban del gimnasio, las hermanas Aihara también iban con la multitud hasta que Yuzu noto que su mejor amiga no se encontraba por ninguna parte, de pronto recordó que le tocaba recoger los elementos de la clase por lo que se devolvió al gimnasio._

 _-_ Yuzu-nee a dónde vas?.- _pregunto la más alta al ver a su hermana devolverse._

 _-_ Puedes adelantarte, iré a buscar algo que se me quedo _.- contesto para luego correr por donde mismo vinieron._

 _-_ Meimei, sucede algo? _.- pregunto algo preocupada la bajita mientras veía el evidente ceño fruncido._

 _Suspiro y miro a su amiga para sonreírle.-_ no es nada hime-chan _.- siguió su camino con la nombrada pero su mente estaba en otro lado, más bien tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _._

Recogía los elementos usados hoy en la clase sintiéndose muy feliz a pesar de dos encuentros bien agotadores en los que participó.

 _-_ Bien, ahora solo me queda llevarlo al almacén _.- tomo la caja, cuando escucho los pasos de alguien._

 _-_ Hey quieres que te ayude?- _preguntaba la rubia mientras la veía divertida._

-Pues sería de mucha ayuda yuzucchi.-

 _-_ jaja ok, yo llevaré la caja se ve bien pesada _.- dijo tomando el objeto de sus brazos, rosando sin querer sus manos, algo que hizo que ambas se sonrojaran._

-y-yo llevaré la bolsa con los balones _.- dijo un tanto torpe mientras tomaba la dichosa bolsa._

 _._

Caminaron haciendo una pequeña plática amena mientras se dirigían al almacén del instituto que estaba un poco más apartado cerca del patio trasero.

 _-_ Ne harumin…. Qué paso con mei en el encuentro? _.- dijo mirándola seria._

 _-_ A qué te refieres yuzucchi?.- _preguntaba haciéndose la desentendida._

 _-_ Sabes a que me refiero, últimamente se están mirando un tanto extraño…- _dijo deteniéndose un segundo para descansar la caja estaba bastante pesada._

 _-…- no sabía que responderle a su pregunta, no podía decirle que no era solo por el encuentro, sino que había una cierta rivalidad con la chica pelinegra por ella pero claro como diría algo como eso. Cómo?_

-Harumin?.- _observo a su mejor amiga con detenimiento_.- harumin, oye responde….

 _Suspiro y le sonrió_.- fue por el encuentro de hoy nada más.

Sabía que no le estaba diciendo del todo la verdad pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, ya buscara como hacer hablar a su gyaru,

Llegaron al dichoso almacén la castaña aprovecho que tenía las manos más libres que la rubia Aihara para abrir la puerta, ambas ingresaron al espacioso lugar que estaba lleno de varios elementos bien ordenados, aunque con algo de polvo.

Yuzu coloco la cajas juntos a otras en un espacioso y gran estante, se sentó a descansar en la pila de colchonetas que se encontraban en el lugar mientras observaba a harumin quien dejaba la bolsa con los balones.

La castaña estaba con la mente en otro lado que no se percató que en unos de los rincones había dos pequeños murciélagos, quien los espanto cuando dejo la bolsa.

-Ahh.- _dijo corriendo por el susto, no se fijó por donde iba hasta que se tropezó._

Esta al escuchar a su amiga se levantó pero no conto que la chica vendría corriendo para caerle encima, de paso llevándola a la colchoneta devuelta, por lo que la recibió con sus brazos a la chica aunque quedaron en una pose un tanto comprometedora.

Observo a su querida amiga quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados con evidente temor, miro con detenimientos sus facciones, eran delicadas pero hermosas, tenía un muy lindo rostro con una buena figura, además de una divertida pero gran personalidad; podía sentir a la chica temblar, no podía dejar de mirar a harumin en ese momento, se encontraba embelesada por la chica.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con dulzura, por un momento sintió el tiempo detenerse, frente a ella estaba su mejor amiga, su amor platónico. Se percató que la chica la tenía abrazada, dejando sus manos en su cadera algo que la hizo sonrojar, haciendo sonreír a la rubia quien seguía perdida en los cafés contrarios.

Movió sus manos que estaban apoyadas en los hombros de la Aihara mayor, pasándola por el cuello de esta, por su parte Yuzu abrazo más fuerte a harumin apegándola más a ella, la rubia inconscientemente bajo su vista a los rosados labios de la chica.

Por su parte la amante de la moda fue acercándose al rostro de la ojiverde, recordando la situación que ambas tuvieron en la tienda por lo que se detuvo, no quería forzar a Yuzu.

La rubia noto el cambio de harumin por lo que ella siguiendo un impulso, comenzó a cercarse, sacándola de su transe para que también continuará. Estaban muy cerca tanto que podían sentir la respiración de la contraria, nada más existía en ese momento eran ellas dos más sus acelerados corazones, era su momento mágico, que debía ser sellado de buena manera o al menos eso pensaron.

Y ocurrió, harumin decidió dejar de dudar, acorto la distancia que separaba sus labios con los de Yuzu, primeramente fue un toque un tanto torpe pero la rubia movió sus labios haciendo a la ojimarrón seguirle el ritmo, dejando de ser un inocente beso.

Se separaron un poco para tomar un poco de aire, algo que duró segundo ya que la rubia beso nuevamente a harumin, lamio su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso a la castaña para entrar, permiso que fue concedido satisfactoriamente, hubieran continuado un rato así si no fuera porque el timbre de receso las hizo volver a la tierra.

Ambas se separaron rápido mirándose muy sorprendidas, no sabían que decir, no habían caído en cuenta en la posición que estaban ni mucho menos sus impulsos las llevaron a hacer. Harumin se levantó rápidamente muy sonrojada mientras Yuzu estaba igual.

-C-creo que d-debemos a-apresurarnos yuzucchi…- _dijo torpemente disminuyendo el volumen de sus palabras._

-S-s-si.- _contesto aún más torpe._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _.._

Fueron rápidamente a las duchas, se cambiaron y lograron llegar antes que el profesor al salón, algo que no pasó desapercibido para cierta pelinegra que miraba curiosa a ambas chicas.

La clase comenzó un tanto aburrida para Yuzu, tanto así que se durmió justo en la mitad mientras su mejor amiga fingía escuchar la lección pero su mente estaba en otro lado sin mencionar la sonrisa que tenía desde hace harto tiempo en los labios.

El receso del almuerzo comenzó, la hiperactiva chica salió un tanto confusa, necesitaba pensar los recientes acontecimientos que estaban confundiendo su corazón.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, se recostó mirando al cielo,y cubrió su cara con su antebrazo.

-Ahora qué haré?…- _dijo a la nada_.- Harumin…Mei….

Su mente comenzó a jugarle mala pasadas recordándole primero el beso de Mei y luego el beso con Harumin haciendo a su corazón latir como loco, ya era totalmente seguro su amiga no le era indiferente. Se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en que sentía, que no supo del resto de la tarde ni mucho menos de sus restantes clases.

.

.

….

-Des…pierta…- _escuchaba a lo lejos_.- on…an

Sentía algo en su mejilla y una dulce voz a lo lejos, podía imaginarse quien era, pero aun así no podía despertar. La pelinegra miraba a ojiverde quien dormía con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Balbuceando un par de incoherencias.

-Mou! te digo que despiertes.- _decía ya un tanto enfadada, mientras jalaba la mejilla de la rubia._

 _-_ mmm…- _comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.-_ m…mei?

-Te saltaste la clase Yuzu-nee eso está mal.- _le decía haciendo un mohín de enfado_.

-Gomen, me dormí.- _dijo tomando su bento levantándose.-_ volvamos a casa?

-Claro!.- _tomo del brazo a su hermana.-_ vamos primero por tus cosas, podrías hacer algo rico para la cena.

-bien.-

.

.

….

-Ah por cierto onee-chan.- _dijo mientras miraba a Yuzu ordenar su desastre sobre su pupitre._

 _-mmm?.- dijo guardando sus cosas._

 _-_ Hime-chan me dijo que tiene boletos para un parque de diversiones _.- dijo observando las reacciones de su hermana en el reflejo de la ventana.-_ por qué no vienes con nosotras? Son 4 boletos, podrías traer a alguien más…

 _-_ Alguien más?.- _dijo un tanto curiosa a donde quería llegar la chica._

 _-_ tal vez _.- suspiro preparándose para lo siguiente-_ taniguchi-san…

-qué?...

.

.

 **Continuará~**

(autor: ¿!qué!?)

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Harem según la vieja confiable (wikipe...) se compone como mínimo de tres chicas, con distintas personalidades y características junto a un chico (chica en caso del harem reverso, el cual aplica en esta historia) por lo que les diré que ya sabemos cuales son las tres (las de el especial) pero yo he comentado varias cosas en las notas de autor, he dado pistas sutiles si serán o no más de tres jojo, espero sus deducciones con respecto a ello.**

 **Bueno la verdad quería que Harumi respondiera los reviews pero está escondida para que la ternurita-chan no la mate por el capitulo de hoy e.e, así que haremos los siguiente... PREGUNTAS ABIERTAS, pueden preguntar al cualquiera de los personajes del _Line-up_ ( no cuenta especial) también incluye a la autora! jaja chan! **

**Respondiendo reviews With kuma lover~**

 **Naeomy Megurine** **:** jeje lamentablemente perdí pero igual le di la pelea a Taniguchi-san, es injusto u.u yo quería ganar! No, no dejaré que nadie se quede con mi Yuzu-nee, mmm….no lo sé, no sé cuánto dure este trauma e.e

 **Silvers07** **:** oh vaya primera vez que usted no comenta de los primeros o: y no me enoje pero son tan predecibles algunas escenas que llegan ser aburridas o divertidas dependiendo de la escena, claro

Hiromi: Bueno, la verdad como escribí un Harem tiene como mínimo la persona y 3 chicos y/o chicas, así que mmm…quien sabe! Yo di pistas en las notas de autor, jejeje que comience el juego y deducciones! xD really? No ha visto Urara no Meichou? Esta genial es tiene lolis brujitas jeje~

 **Guest:** gracias, a mí también se me hace raro tener que compartir a Yuzu-nee, no quiero u.u y bueno todo esto es por un traumatismo post golpe :c pero es temporal.

Hiromi: sii! Ajaja me encanta Orange Cream, sus dibujos un tanto familiares a mei, Yuzu y harumi, wow la parte del partido de basket fue buena y como salieron a ver a miyuki, me encanto el reixmiyuki y me sorprendió el yukinoxmisato (no recuerdo bien sus nombres en este momento)

 **Kusanagi123** **:** wow! Actualización, aww gracias n.n si Yuzu-nee también es bien interesante.

Hiromi: mmmm….quien sabe, quien sabe, he dado pistas! e-e igual depende de cómo tome el rumbo la historia jojo~ y si el manga quedo un tanto raro pero muy interesante! Oh rayos ya quiero leer el siguiente capítulo.

 **Alenon** **:** de nada~ ya sabe perdí :c hubo mano negra

Hiromi: Ajajaja!

 **Recuerden que si hay algún error ortográfico soy humana chuuni _pero humana al fin y al cabo..._ bueno me equivoco!**

 _PD: No crean que este es solo el drama juju se nos viene más y más enredos... jojo!_

 **nos leemos luego~**

 **Cambio & Zura~ **


	8. Una misteriosa y molesta ¿rival?

**Aclaración:** **Bueno ya que recibí cierto review de que los enredaba les dejaré un resumen del line-up de como va la historia incluyendo este capitulo;**

· **Yuzu** : En un principio estaba enamorada de Mei pero al pasar los acontecimientos comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por Harumin, ahora ambas se disputan su corazón y han logrado confundir a nuestra protagonista.

 **· Mei:** La chica tiene un traumatismo craneal (si **esto existe** pero depende del caso, en el de mei es casi llegando a _Labilidad Emocional_ ) este no es complicado pero ha ocasionado que la chica muestre su lado más oculto, un lado donde pueda expresarse sin problemas e incluso siendo exagerado, pero esto es temporal todo depende del tratamiento, en su caso no fue grave, por ende pasando el lapsus volverá a ser como era antes. En cuanto a sus sentimientos recién ha notado lo que le está pasando con su hermanastra.

 **· Harumi:** Quiere a Yuzu como más que una amiga, aunque ciertos acontecimiento la harán sentirse de forma curiosa sobre cierta chica, obviamente sin que afecte a su amor por la Aihara mayor, jojo. Es la eterna rival declara de nuestra kumalover.

 **· Himeko:** Le gusta mei pero lo trata de ocultar disfrazándolo como administración.

 **· Matsuri:** Vino para buscar a Yuzu, quiere tener nuevamente la atención de la rubia, ya que nota que no es la única quien tiene un interés romántico hacia la chica cítrico.

 **Espero que con esto estén más claro de por donde va el asunto~**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

3.- Posible melosidad y pueda tener diabetes por doña ternura-san

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final..._**

* * *

.

.

-No te hagas la tonta onee-chan, ya te dije que…Taniguchi-san.- _dijo susurrando lo último_.- además podríamos ir el fin de semana.

-y-ya te escuche, bueno…le preguntaré.- _tomo sus cosas y miro a su hermana curiosa_.- ¿vamos?

-Aja.- _contesto molesta, saliendo del salón junto con Yuzu para ir rumbo a su hogar_.

Caminaron tranquilamente cada una en un debate mental, la menor de vez en cuando mirada de reojo a la rubia, sospechaba que algo había ocurrido con su hermana mayor, tenía curiosidad pero no quería preguntarle por pena, y a la vez algo estaba imaginando, algo que tenía que ver con cierta castaña. Hasta que no pudo aguantar más y pregunto directamente.

-Ne ne Yuzu-onee-chan, ¿pasó algo antes del almuerzo?.- _dijo observando las reacciones de su hermana._

 _La rubia se tensó en el acto, no sabía que responder, debía pensar en algo pero rápido, la chica pelinegra la miraba muy expectante e impaciente_.- n-no, solo estaba cansada por la clase de gimnasia y quería dormir.- _mintió._

 _-_ Lo que tú digas.- _prefirió no seguir con el tema, algo le estaba molestando y mucho, aunque ella no era muy consciente de que era específicamente pero era algo que quizás luego sabría._

-¿Qué vas a querer de cenar, Mei?.- _tenía que cambiar rápidamente el tema, no podía dejar que la ojiamastista se enterara de cierto acontecimiento._

-Lo que sea está bien.- _continuó el camino a su casa aún más molesta, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué había sucedido, eso no iba a quedar así o eso esperaba._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _.._

Después de una silenciosa cena, la rubia decidió tomar un baño y reflexionar las consecuencias de sus actos, sus pensamientos estaban completamente revueltos, la mitad para Mei y la otra para Harumin. Nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar estos tipos de acontecimientos bien locos para ella, como si alguien le mandará esto a propósito. _(Autor: watashi)_

 _Se metió en la bañera, dejando a la cálida agua relajar sus tensados músculos.-_ ¿qué haré?.- _suspiró_.- jeeh~ esto parece un melodrama ja ja.- _se rio desganada, estaba totalmente cansada por el esfuerzo realizado hoy._

 _Salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, se encontró con la sorpresa que su querida hermana estaba dormida abrazando el oso de peluche, le enterneció aquella escena, notando como de la nada la joven comenzó a balbucear cosas_.- yu..zu…nee…baka

 _-_ Tienes razón Mei…soy una idiota _.- acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su querida imouto ***** , para finalmente acostarse a su lado quedándose completamente dormida._

.

.

…..

Llevaba toda la mañana totalmente distraída, debía solucionar cierto tema con la castaña, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? , Que le diría, no podía llegar y decirle, sabes me confundes, no, no podía, verdad? Al menos no de esa manera.

-Ahhh.- _suspiró como por décima vez_

-Yuzucchi.- _dijo la castaña tironeándole la mejilla_.- me escuchas o no, yuzucchi?

-Efh?.- _trato de decir pero aun así la chica le entendió_

 _Se acercó y le susurro -_ ¿te parece si vamos a los árcade después de clases?.

-Bien.- _intento sonreírle pero en su lugar salió una mueca un tanto graciosa._

 _Ambas sintieron una fría atmosfera cerca de ellas, la castaña presentía de quien podría provenir aquello._

-Taniguchi-san, podemos hablar?.- _una voz conocida para ambas chicas había prenunciado esas frías palabras._

Harumi se giró para encontrarse con unos violetas muy serios, tanto que parecían ser los de antes _(Autor: ¿Omg?)_

-Claro presi, después de ti.- _hizo un además con la mano haciéndole notar a la chica que se adelantará._

-¿Mei?.- _la nombrada solo le dirigió una gélida mirada a su hermana mayor quien ya temía lo peor, "la antigua Mei había vuelto"._

Salieron a paso lento del salón de clases hasta un pasillo más alejado donde nadie podría escucharlas.

 _-_ La escucho presi _.- sin más rompió el incómodo silencio_

-¿Te gusta Yuzu?.- _pregunto sin tapujos, directo, de manera fría como antes._

 _-_ mmmm….si me gusta Yuzucchi?.- _poso su mano en el mentón de manera pensativa.-_ pues creí que eso lo tenía claro _._

-Bien, lo tomaré como un sí.- _la miró con el ceño fruncido_.- no te dejaré el camino fácil, no dejaré que me robes a onee-chan- _(Autor: falsa alarma chicos, respiren, por ahora_ )

-ja ja lo sé.- _le sonrió de manera sincera_.- pero no me rendiré, Mei-san

\- Que sea una competencia justa.- _le extendió su mano_.- ¿qué dices?

-ouh! Claro.- _estrecho su mano con su rival_.- pero no sabía que tenía sentimientos por yuzucchi

-Ehh? N-no e-es eso _.- dijo totalmente sonrojada, algo era cierto la pequeña Aihara no tenía claro sus sentimientos, pensaba que solo quería su hermana para ella pero no creía que fuera algo romántico, hasta ahora._

 _-_ mmh? _.- se acercó bastante a la chica, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, quien con cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa ante aquella acción.-_ que adorable presi…

-eh! Ta-taniguchi-san!.- _una sonrojada pelinegra le reclamaba a su castaña rival quien se reía de las actitudes de la chica._

Estaba muy cerca tanto que casi podía sentir la respiración de la gyaru, no sabía el por qué pero se sentía bastante nerviosa ante su cercanía. La chica sonreía pero su vista no se despegaba de los orbes contrarios, también estaba un tanto dudosa de esta extraña situación, su rival le estaba llamando la atención pero el punto era "¿por qué?". Decidió alejarse de la chica quien se quedó estupefacta, no emitió ninguno sonido, ningún reclamo, solo era un "nada". Se retiró al salón de clases aun con la duda en su cabeza….¿qué le estaba pasando con las hermanas Aihara?

.

.

…

Una pequeña chica de secundaria caminaba por las calles mientras escuchaba música, se notaba que era bastante relajada, se veía una divertida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Detuvo su caminar para encontrarse con la entrada de un instituto, específicamente el que ella estaba buscando, el instituto Aihara.

-Por fin lo encontré.- _dijo sacándose los audífonos_.- Yuzu-onee-chan….

.

.

…..

-achu!.- _estornudaba la rubia mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias, esa tarde iría a los árcades con la castaña, aunque debía disimular ya que podría llegarle un regaño de su tierna hermana por no acatar las normas del instituto._

-¿pasa algo yuzucchi?.- _la miraba un tanto curiosa._

 _-_ creo que alguien se está acordando de mi.- _dijo tomando su bolso_

 _-_ oh vaya _.- camino junto a la rubia a la salida.- ¿quién crees que sea?_

 _-_ la verdad ni idea _.- le restó importancia a la asunto_

Iban acercándose a la salida cuando comenzaron a notar que sus compañeras de instituto murmuraban bastante mirando hacia la entrada. De pronto una figura familiar para la chica cítrico se mostró en la entrada del instituto.

 _La rubia se sorprendió mucho, tanto que no pudo pronunciar bien aquel nombre.-_ Ma-matsuri?

-vaya que tardaste Yuzu-onee-chan.- _dijo mirando a la aludida, acercándose a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla_.- te extrañe mucho ¿sabes?

-ehh?..- _se separó de la peligrosa quien estaba con sus característica sonrisa maliciosa_

La castaña quien había presenciado aquel atrevimiento de la menor en primera fila, estaba un poco molesta, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la más baja, quien le sonrió.

 _-_ hola ¿tú eres? _.- le dijo divertida_

 _Al ver que su mejor amiga no respondía decidió presentarlas.-_ Matsuri, ella es Taniguchi Harumi. _\- hizo un además señalando a la castaña._

 _-_ Un gusto, soy Mizusawa Matsuri _.- sonrió_.- Yuzu-chan vine a buscarte para tener una cita.

-c-c-cita?.- _pregunto totalmente sonrojada la rubia, y no era para menos sus compañeras de instituto observaban curiosas la escena, sacando fotos o simplemente murmurando._

-Lo siento mizusawa-san pero yuzucchi y yo iremos a los arcades.- _dijo toda confiada la ojimarrón._

 _-_ mmm…- _miró un tanto divertida a la gyaru_.- bien iré con ustedes _._

 _-_ no hay problema matsuri _.- respondió la rubia para alivianar cualquier posible disputa_

La pelirosa tomo del brazo a Yuzu comenzando su caminata hacia el centro de la cuidad, de reojo miró a ojimarrón quien entendió la declaración de guerra.

-Harumin, porque te quedas tan atrás?.- _preguntaba la ojiverde a la molesta castaña._

-Taniguchi-senpai, apresúrese.- _molesto la de cabello rosados._

 _-_ Voy _.- se acercó a su mejor amiga y tomo de su brazo libre_

 _-E_ h?.- _Yuzu estaba un tanto incomoda y un poco sorprendida por la repentina acción de ambas chicas._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron fueron directo a las máquinas de disparo. Yuzu quedo sorprendida con la habilidad de la pelirosa, quien competía contra la castaña la cual no cedía ante tan difícil rival._

 _-_ wow! vaya Matsuri sí que eres buena _.- hablaba una impresionada rubia_

 _-_ Claro Yuzu-onee-chan _.- miro de reojo a la chica con quien competía la cual tenía algunos problemas con los zombies virtuales.-_ parece que Taniguchi-senpai tiene problemas.

-urg! .- _exclamo un tanto molesta, sin duda la menor la sacaba de quicio_.

 _-_ ya ya _.- tomó la otra pistola, instalándose a jugar al lado de harumin, ya que matsuri estaba usando dos de las armas.-_ yo te ayudo socia _.- término por sonreírle generando un sonrojo en la chica._

 _-_ bien yuzucchi hagamos morder el polvo a estos cadáveres! _.- comento animada la gyaru._

 _-_ ouh!.- _le siguió el juego a su mejor amiga._

 _-_ vaya Yuzu-onee-chan y Taniguchi-senpai no podrán ganarme _.-dijo iniciando una competencia contra sus senpais_

Estuvieron un buen rato compitiendo, disparando a los zombies, luego de ello decidieron seguir su competencia, en otras máquinas como: de baile, de lanzamientos, terminando en una maquina en la cual podían sacar peluches, golosinas, figuras entre otras cosas.

.

.

…..

-ahhh… estoy cansada.- _decía una rubia quien se había recostado en unos de los sillones del loft del lugar_.

-jaja Yuzu-onee-chan, eres todo un caso.- _molestaba la joven pelirosa_

-mmm… tengo sed, ustedes quieren algo?.- _se paró de su cómodo lugar_.- iré a comprar a la máquina expendedora.

-un jugo estaría bien yuzucchi.- _le dijo sonriéndole, haciendo al corazón de la rubia reaccionar._

Matsuri solo observo la interacción de ambas chicas, sacando sus deducciones, sonrió para sí misma, sin problemas había podido deducir los sentimientos de la castaña. Se mantuvo callada hasta que la ojiverde desapareció de su vista, fue entonces que decidió hablar con la gyaru.

-Taniguchi-senpai, puedo preguntarlo algo...- _dijo con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, haciendo que la nombrada la mirara curiosa_.- qué tipo de relación tiene con mi Yuzu-onee-chan?.

 _Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, se tensó de inmediato, desde cuando esta chica se tomaba esas confianzas con ella, hasta que decidió responderle_.- No es obvio, es mi mejor amiga.- _trato de sonar segura, en sí le dolió pronunciar "amiga" cuando su corazón deseaba otra cosa._

-mmm ya veo, bueno ya que no es muy sincera.- _le restaba importancia al asunto_.- de todas forma, vine acá para recuperar a Yuzu-onee-chan.

-eh? De qué estas hablan _…- no pudo continuar ya que vio a Yuzu acercarse con los jugos_.- continuaremos está conversación después.

La pequeña hizo un ademán de no importarle provocando a la mayor quien la miraba con evidente enfado, algo que la rubia no notó.

-lo siento por tardar, harumin toma.- _le entregaba un jugo a la castaña quien le agradeció con una sonrisa._

La pelirosa observo todo esto de reojo, debía actuar rápido. Vio a la rubia quien le extendía otro jugo, tomándolo se acercó a la rubia para depositar otro beso en su mejilla, haciendo sonrojarse a la mayor de sobremanera.

-Matsuri!.- _se tocaba la mejilla apenada_.

-Solo fue un agradecimiento, pero si quieres más no tengo problema.- _se acercó seductoramente mientras sonría muy coqueta_.- yu-zu-onee-chan~

-Ejem.- _carraspeó la ojimarrón, quien miraba muy molesta a la pequeña._

-lo si-siento harumin.- _Yuzu se quitaba la menor de encima, se sentó al lado de esta quien le daba un par de miradas a la gyaru._

Tomaron sus jugos sin mencionar ninguna palabra, estaban enfrascadas en un silencio incomodo, hasta que la chica cítrico se percató de la hora.

-Se está haciendo un poco tarde, debemos regresar no creen?.- _preguntaba sacando a las chicas de sus pensamientos._

-Tienes razón yuzucchi, tenemos deberes que hacer.- _suspiraba desganada_.

-Matsuri, te acompaño a la estación.- _dijo tomando sus cosas y de la chica_.

Salieron de los arcades separándose de la castaña que nuevamente había salido corriendo a regañadientes después de recibir un mensaje de texto.

.

.

…..

Llegaba a casa después de un largo día en el instituto estaba un tanto cansada, después de todo hoy había tenido bastante trabajo en el cual no pudo concentrarse del todo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su castaña compañera.

 _Suspiro, se cambió sus zapatos, encaminándose al living de su hogar_.- Estoy en casa _.- no escucho respuesta, algo que le llamo la atención_.- Yuzu-nee? Estas ahí?

Un tanto enfada se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, sin antes revisar la casa donde no encontró rastros de la rubia, esto hizo que se enfadara aún más, otra vez la ojiverde estaba faltando a las reglas del instituto.

-Mou! Yuzu-nee!...dónde estás?.- _susurro lo último haciendo un puchero._

Ya cambiada de ropa se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo para comer encontrándose con la sorpresa que faltaban los ingredientes para la cena. Tomo sus llaves, su cartera y salió a comprarlos, ya tendría tiempo de regañar a la personita que olvido ir por ellos.

-Mou~ Yuzu no baka!.-

.

.

...

Caminaba con la bolsa de las compras, su mente divagaba en que estaría haciendo su querida rubia, con quien estaba, acaso estaba con harumin, si era eso debía actuar, pero cómo? Acabada de darse cuenta que su querida Yuzu-nee no le era indiferente, de que sentía algo extraño hacía ella.

Se detuvo en un cruce a esperar que la luz roja cambiara, dándole el permiso de continuar su recorrido. Decidió ir por un camino más largo para así tener tiempo de distraerse y dejar de pensar.

Miraba las luces que iluminaban el camino, se maravilló por la hermosa vista, tanto que decidió atravesar por un parque cercano aprovechando el aire fresco que estaba haciendo.

Prosiguió con su andar llegando al final de unos de los caminos del parque, hasta que se encontró con dos figuras. Una de ellas le era familiar, ambas estaban cerca de la parada de autobús que estaba frente a la estación de trenes. Se quedó observando la interacción de ambas chicas.

.

.

….

-Gracias por acompañarme Yuzu-chan.- _decía una feliz pelirosa._

-No hay problema Matsuri, después de todo eres mi hermana menor.- _le restaba importancia la rubia_.- bien apresúrate no quiero que llegues muy tarde, puede ser peligroso, si?

\- Si, Yuzu-onee-chan~.- _repentinamente abrazo a la mayor, sorprendiéndola de paso_.

-Ma-Matsuri?.- _comentaba una sonrojada rubia_

Mei al ver esta escena abrió los ojos, quería acercarse y reclamarle a la pelirosa que estaba abrazando a **su** onee-chan pero su cuerpo no le respondía, abrió la boca sin poder emitir algún sonido.

La menor se percató de la presencia de Mei, quien estaba de pie observándolas. La pelinegra le resultaba familiar, ya que había hurgado en las pertenencias de la mayor sin que esta se diera cuenta, la pequeña sabía quién era la pelinegra quien las estaba observando.

\- Yuzu-chan es muy espacial para mi.- _dicho eso paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de la rubia atrayéndola a si, para luego capturar sus labios._

-mm..- _la rubia abrió aún más sus ojos, quedándose quieta mientras la menor la besaba._

Por su parte la joven Mizusawa tenía sus ojos abiertos mientras observaba a una lejana ojivioleta quien estaba atónita viendo la escena.

 _Se separó de la rubia para sonreírle_.- nos vemos pronto Yuzu-onee-chan~.- _dicho eso cruzo para ir a la estación de trenes._

 _._

 _._

…

Toco sus labios, aún estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción de la pequeña, suspiro y se giró para seguir el rumbo a su casa, encontrándose con una figura conocida para ella quien la miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Mei?.-

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Ay yuzu, tu y yo no sabemos reaccionar ante un beso robado :'D**

 **Hasta que apareció matsuri en el line-up**

 **Ah me esta dando lastima hacerle esto a mei u.u pero recuerdo que soy mala y se me pasa :v ... ¿qué creen que va a pasar? jaja me gustaría saber sus deducciones, solo es diré que el próximo capitulo va a arder Troya e.e** _y como spoiler: algo va a pasar entre dos personajes del fic (eso no más)_

 **si me odiaran por este capitulo, el próximo me van a querer linchar :v jaja**

 **por cierto que les parecio el nuevo capitulo? a mi me encanta shirapon-senpai xD hasta ella noto el cambio de mei...quien sabe quizás la incluya en la historia e.e**

 **Imouto*: así se les llama a las hermanas menores en japón o por lo menos es una forma de como.**

 **Respondiendo reviews: **

**· Silvers07:** Wohh Really? Nice~ jajaja para la otra nos ponemos de acuerdo? Jajaja si punto para la gyaru esa pillina no le dejará las cosas tan fáciles a la ternurita-chan

Mei: no pienso compartir a Yuzu-nee! _(mientras hace un puchero)_

Jajaja es buen anime pero me equivoque xD es Urara Meirochou… lolis? Alguien dijo lolis *o*? jajaja xD bueh a mi me encantan las lolis pero no soy lolicona e.e _(yuzu, mei y harumin ríen ante aquello)_ Oigan!

 **· Guest:** a poco no? xDD ajaja ah, a mi me encanta el yuzuxharumin incluso más que el yuzumei e.e si lo sé soy hereje, he leído tanto eso de que pasará pues quizás en poco lo sepan por ende el fic comenzará a acortarse por cada vez que lea eso xDD na'! quedarse con himeko? Mmm no sé prefiero a Sara en ese caso :3

 **· Kusanagi123:** jajaja ya? Pero xD ajska okey pondré un aclaración antes del capítulo y si tiene dudas pues están los PM para ello, sabor hay que darle a todo en la life~

 **· Maritmist:** pues si! xD pero el siguiente capítulo va a arder hasta la antigua babilonia! (bueno todo si es que pongo cierto plan maléfico que tengo en mente) Tiembla namori (autora de Yuru Yuri) xD te daré competencia? xD okay no e,e jamás podrías llegar al olimpo como ella y sabu-sama :c

 **· Alenon!:** e.e ya lo sabías para que te haces? xDD no es como que sea buena con los triángulos amorosos e.e al final no me doy cuenta o termino en un cuadrado amoroso y ya de paso harem xDD será mi poca falta de entender el romance :c bueno tu lo sabes mejor que nadie lo baka que soy u.u

Yuzu: ah? No, son todas mías~

 **· Naeomy Megurine:** uy~ e,e quien sabe si lo hace, ni yo lo sé xd aún no escribo mucho, y claro e.e la comandante Kuma estará lista para aquella guerra a desatar. Harumin le puso empeño a la cosa no?

Yuzu: eh? Bueno… no es mala idea pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

Ah claro e.e que si, se puede querer a dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y sigue la cuenta, jajaja ( _sonríe nerviosa)_ me van a pegar u.ù por eso

Yuzu: si, mejor escóndase o la castigan ~

jaja na'!

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ya saben que si tengo algún error ortográfico pues me equivoco mucho y me ha dado flojera hacer "Fe de erratas" :B**

 **nos leemos...¿luego?**

 **Cambio &Zura! **


	9. Un dolorosa confusión

_**Holas~ he vuelto e.e solo les pido que lean las notas de autor y les aviso desde ya que si me matan o me linchan no sabrán como termina esto!**_

 _ **Disfruten su lectura y espero sus votos en NDA ~**_

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

3.- Posible melosidad y pueda tener diabetes por doña ternura-san

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final..._**

* * *

.

.

.

-Mei… yo….- _no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a observar a la pelinegra quien de la nada comenzó a derramar unas traicioneras lagrimas que bañaron sus tersas mejillas, esto sin duda sorprendió a ambas Aiharas._

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué Yuzu-nee?.- _la miraba molesta mientras seguía llorando_

Esta escena hizo que la rubia sintiera un fuerte dolor en su pecho, en sí no fue su culpa, sin querer había herido a una de las personas que quería, más bien a su primer amor.

Corrió a donde estaba la ojiamatista queriendo abrazarla pero lo que recibió fue un empujón acompañado de una bofetada.

-Te odio nee-chan! Cómo….¿cómo pudiste?!.- _le gritaba la menor. Se giró y salió corriendo del lugar dejando la bolsa con las compras con la rubia quien estaba congelada mirando como su querida hermanita se perdía de su visual._

-Perdóname….- _susurro, tomo la bolsa y se dirigió rumbo a su casa, mientras caminaba pensaba que le diría a Mei, y si harumin se enteraba, debería dar más explicaciones._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _.._

Corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, no quería mirar hacia atrás, le dolía el pecho, no solo por la carrera que llevaba sino por la escena que había presenciado, se detuvo un poco a descansar, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba, había vuelto al parque. Se sentó en una de las banquetas a contemplar el ya ennegrecido cielo.

-Onee-chan no baka.- _volvió a sentir sus mejillas húmedas, de nueva cuenta estaba llorando._

Escucho unos pasos acercándose donde ella se encontraba, no levanto la vista, esperaba que no fuera su idiota hermana, pero como si kami-sama hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, oyó una voz que era totalmente conocida pera ella, inclusive llego a detestar a dicha persona.

-Presi…¿estás bien?- _a su costado estaba parada una castaña quien la miraba preocupada._

Levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos bellos cafés, que estaban mirándola fijamente. Abrió su boca pero apenas salían de esta unas tenues palabras.

-Tani…guchi…- _dijo entrecortadamente_.

Miró totalmente sorprendida a la frágil pelinegra quien la observaba con sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas, sintió algo en su interior, un sentimiento extraño para ella, no quería verla llorar por lo que se acercó más a la ex hielo.

Se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, Harumin la había abrazado. Correspondió aquel abrazo sin saber el porqué, solo se dejó llevar por la calidez emanada por la gyaru, quien con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la pelinegra, quien se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Gracias….Taniguchi-san.- _dijo aun abrazando a la chica_.

 _Sonrío y se limitó a contestar_.- No hay problema presi…

Ambas se separaron lentamente, la castaña se sentó al lado de la Aihara menor para conversar un poco más con ella, estaba realmente curiosa por saber que le había sucedido.

-¿Te sientes mejor, presi?.- _rompió el extraño silencio que se había formado entre las dos._

-Mmh…si gracias Taniguchi-san.- _sonrió un tanto melancólica_

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?.-

 _Poso su vista hacia al frente_.- No quiero ir a casa….- _suspiró_.- no quiero ver a Yuzu-nee.- _pensó._

-Mm…. No sería un tanto extraño que la intachable presidenta fuera contras las normas.- _fingía asombro la castaña_

-Ja ja puede ser.- _una sonrisa sincera se escapaba de sus finos labios_.

 _Hizo una pose pensativa mientras miraba a la chica de reojo_.- Entonces presi, ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa hoy?

.-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura Taniguchi-san?.- _pregunto un tanto sorprendida_.

-Mm si, quizás necesites estar tranquila por hoy, además mañana no hay clases.- _le restó importancia al asunto._

 _Estaba dudando si recibir o no ayuda de su rival aunque no tenía ganas de volver a su hogar ni mucho menos ver a la hiperactiva rubia, suspiró_.- Está bien Taniguchi-san pero…. tendré que avisarle a nee-chan.- _bajo el tono de voz en lo último algo que no pasó desapercibido para Harumi._

 _Se levantó de la banqueta, parándose frente a la chica.-_ No te preocupes por eso, yo le aviso a Yuzucchi _.- termino e hizo un ademan para que la siguiera._

 _-_ Mm. _\- asintió, luego de ello ambas jóvenes se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de la castaña._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _._

Llego a su hogar corriendo, creyó que podía encontrar a la pelinegra en casa pero no fue así, buscó por todos los rincones de su hogar pero no había rastro de la chica, comenzó a sudar frío, la pregunta que rondaba por su mente era ¿Dónde está Mei? Pero ni tenía pistas, no tenía nada.

Se sentía frustrada, no comprendía bien por qué actuó de esa manera, trataba de entenderlo pero aun así era confuso, se sentó en la cama que compartía con la nombrada mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el lado correspondiente de la chica.

-Mei…- _el sonido de su móvil fue que la saco de sus pensamientos, vio el nombre que marcaba la pantalla…_ -Harumin…debería contestar.- _se debatía si responderle a su castaña o no, cuando impulsivamente contestó._

-¿Harumin?.-

-Yuzucchi, llamaba para decirte que estoy con la presi.- _suspiró_

-¿Eh? ¿Mei? ¿Dónde están? Voy por ella de inmediato.- _contesto un tanto alterada, no era para menos, ella sería culpable en cierto modo sí le llegaba a pasar algo a la menor_.

-Lo siento Yuzucchi pero la presi se quedará conmigo hoy.- _se apresuró a contestarle a la ojiverde._

-¿Qué?.- _no creía lo que había escuchado_.-¿qué mei que?! Es una broma, no?.- _pensaba_

 _-_ Lo que escuchaste Yuzucchi, avísale a tu madre, que estés bien _.- sin decir más corto_

La rubia miraba atónita la pantalla de su teléfono, acaso eso era real, ¿Mei y Harumin?, cuando entre ellas hay una especie de rivalidad por así decirlo, eso lo había notado, el dilema era que no estaba enterada de que ella era ese porque que las volvía rival, bueno, aquello realmente era sorpresivo para la Aihara mayor, ¿las rivales juntas bajo el mismo techo? sonaba un tanto descabellado.

-Esto no puede ser….- _sin más cambio su uniforme, y fue a preparar la cena para ella y su madre, después de todo hoy solo serán ellas dos_.

.

.

….

-¿Estás segura que no habrá problema, Taniguchi-san?.- _decía una incómoda pelinegra entrando en la casa de la ojimarrón._

 _-_ Descuida presi, hoy mi hermana se quedará donde una amiga _.- hizo una pausa_.- así que hoy la casa es toda nuestra _… qué?_

 _-_ Mmh, ya v-veo.- _no sabía por qué pero se sintió algo nerviosa con esa frase, aunque sabía que su rival solo estaba siendo amable._

Prepararon algo rápido para la cena, luego de ello, Harumin le ofreció el baño a la chica para que se aseara. Le presto un pijama de ella, viendo como este le quedaba bastante bien a su invitada.

-Mh iré a buscar un futón.- _dijo la castaña un tanto avergonzada._

-Claro.- _sonreía la ternura de Mei mientras observaba la habitación de la castaña_.- vaya tiene un buen gusto.

.

La gyaru volvía de su búsqueda la cual no fue muy satisfactoria, el futon no estaba disponible, solo significaba una cosa…debía compartir su cama con la chica de ojos violetas.

-Mm…¿pasa algo Haru-chan?.- _preguntaba la pelinegra en su modo ternura_.

-¿Haru-chan?.- _sonrió por las ocurrencias de su rival_.- eso suena un tanto adorable sabes, Mei-san

-Je lo sé además, solo por hoy te llamaré así.- _contestaba desviando su mirada un tanto sonrojada._

-Vaya tiene un modo dere~ jeje interesante.- _pensaba la dueña de casa_.- bien no encontré un futon disponible…así que…tendrás que dormir conmigo, mei-san~

-¡¿Eehh?! Pero….bi-bien.- _se sonrojo por el hecho de tener que dormir con su rival_.

Se acomodaron dándose la espalda para estar más cómodas, Mei no tenía a su señor oso a quien abrazaba por las noches, por lo que se giró para tomar el brazo de la castaña, esto se le había hecho costumbre desde que su personalidad cambio.

-Gra-gracias por lo de hoy…haru-chan~.- _dijo un tanto apenada escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo_.

-Descuida presi, aunque seas mi rival, no significa que no pueda ayudarte cuando lo necesites.- _le otorgo una sincera sonrisa_.- descansa, buenas noches.

-B-buenas noches….- _intentaba dormir pero no podía, estaba nerviosa, el porqué de ello le era confuso, si hoy había tenido demasiadas confusiones_ , _suspiró frustrada ante aquello_.

-¿No puedes dormir presi?.- _preguntaba la gyaru mientras observaba de reojo a su invitada._

-No…- _apenas puro decir, por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo._

Sonrió, girándose para acariciar la cabeza de la chica, pensó que si hacia eso, está podría relajarse y dormir, claro eso también le permitiría conciliar el sueño.

 _-_ Mm…- _apenas podía abrazar el brazo de la chica por la posición, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentirse más relajada, le gustaba la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo, sus parpados empezaron a pesarle, podía escuchar la calmada respiración de la contraria._

 _-_ ¿Mejor? _.- pregunto un tanto curiosa, abrió uno de sus ojos para ver las reacciones de la chica quien estaba sonriendo con una expresión muy tierna, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el tranquilo momento._

 _-_ Gracias haru-chan _.- apenas podía pronunciar palabras estaba quedándose dormida._

Por impulso soltó el brazo de la ojimarrón haciendo abrir sus ojos por el repentino alejamiento de la pelinegra, el cual duro solo unos segundos, sintió como los brazos de la presidenta rodeaban su cuello acercándola peligrosamente hacia ella. Algo en ella no la detuvo, todo lo contrario, poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para acercarla a sí misma.

Ninguna de las dos quería detenerse, ambas percibían una extraña curiosidad, podían sentir el aliento de la otra chocar con el propio, siendo la menor de las Aiharas quien acorto la distancia que las separaba.

Fue un beso sutil con movimientos lentos, ambas seguían perfectamente el compás de la otra, como si sus labios se entendieran a la perfección, se separaron lentamente, quedándose en silencio. La ojiamatista aprovecho esto para abrazar a la castaña, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de esta, quien volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

.

.

…..

Una inquieta rubia intentaba dormir en su habitación, había algo que no la permitía hacerlo, algo la estaba inquietando, más bien sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-Ahh…rayos.- _se lamentaba la ojiverde mientras observaba el cielo de su habitación_.- ¿qué estarán haciendo ese par?….- _se preguntaba, poco a poco comenzó a imaginar que locuras estarían haciendo Mei y Harumin, claro cada una de ellas eran más que nada guerras, competencias, juegos pero estaba totalmente alejada en lo que en realidad había sucedido en aquella habitación perteneciente a la castaña._

 _._

Paso toda la noche en vela por culpa de sus pensamientos, se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno, como siempre. Hizo algo más elaborado para mantenerse ocupada evitando así pensar en los acontecimientos ocurridos en el día anterior, y lo logro, pero por ahora.

-Mm…esto te quedo delicioso, Yuzu, buen trabajo.- _le sonreía contenta su madre con un trozo de pescado en sus palillos._

-Gracias mamá.- _trato de sonar lo más natural posible pero aun así no pudo engañar a su progenitora._

-¿Pasó algo Yuzu?, me extraña que Mei-chan se quedará afuera junto a una amiga.- _dijo un tanto sería observando cada movimiento que hacia su hija_

-Ehmm no mamá, nada, descuida Mei solo quería hacer algo nuevo, bueno tu sabes que es difícil saber que le pasa aún más con su traumatismo, no?.- _argumentaba para desviar la atención de la mayor referente a cierto tema, cosa que logro bastante bien._

 _-_ Bueno, quizás tengas razón, bien me voy al trabajo o se me hará tarde _.- dicho eso arreglo sus cosas, marchándose luego de unos minutos._

La rubia recogió la vajilla utilizada en el desayuno, la lavo y se sentó en el sillón con su celular en mano, poco a poco comenzó a aburrirse por lo que decidió salir a pasear un rato, así si llegaba la pelinegra podía evitar conversar el tema de la noche anterior, no se sentía preparada para encarar a la menor, algo en ella genero un temor, uno el cual no sabría cómo descifrar.

.

.

…..

Salió de su casa con rumbo desconocido, dejo que sus pies la llevaran lejos de su hogar, se dirigió por un barrio que no conocía, camino un par de cuadras, dando varias vueltas hasta que llego a una cafetería que ya había visitado una vez, miro de reojo recordando aquella tarde con la castaña, sonrió para sí misma y prosiguió con su camino. Hasta que se encontró de frente con una chica quien cargaba unas cajas, trato de evitarla pero su reacción fue tardía chocando con la chica, botando de paso las cajas.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, la ojiverde abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una bella chica quien había caído sobre ella, esta tenía una piel blanca y tersa, unos rosados y finos labios, no pudo saber el color de ojos de la joven, ya que esta los tenía cerrados, su cabello eran de un tono como violeta ? claro llegando al grisáceo, y llevaba un pañuelo atado a su cabeza de color amarillo pálido.

-¿Estás bien?.- _pregunto la rubia a la desconocida chica que estaba sobre ella._

-¿Eh?.- _abrió sus ojos, y fue ahí cuando Yuzu quedo sin aliento, sus ojos eran muy lindos de un color purpura claro o al menos eso parecía, la chica era preciosa.-_ s-si

-Ehm…¿podrías levantarte? jeje _.- dijo apenada la chica cítrico al notar que estaban en una pose un tanto sugestiva, algo que también la hizo sonrojarse levemente._

 _-¿_ Eh? S-si _.- noto su cercanía con la chica de ojos verdes, algo que la hizo sonrojar de sobremanera.-_ lo siento…

.

.

…..

Abrió primero sus ojos notando como una pelinegra estaba abrazándola mientras dormía, para la castaña aquella escena le era un tanto extraña. Su mente divagada en lo que había sucedido con ella, había sido un impulso, un desliz de ambas, como si un dolor mutuo las hubiera conectado. Como si a través de esos besos, hubiera conocido ese lamento el cual lo volvió suyo, intentando sanar a la chica, todo aquello le era tan confuso, sus emociones habían comenzado a mezclarse desde aquella conversación donde se había acercado a la chica.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la chica había despertado, sintió como la ojiamatista se alejó rápido de ella, dándole la espalda.

-Taniguchi-san….lamento lo de anoche, yo….- _sus palabras sonaban extrañas, un tanto frías_.- lo siento.

-No te preocupes Mei-san, espero que te sientas mejor.- _dijo observando la espalda de la chica quien no la miraba a la cara._

 _-_ Sí, gra-gracias haru-chan…- _termino por susurrar lo último, le daba vergüenza decir aquello de esa forma pero por un impulso lo hizo nuevamente, sin duda sus emociones están muy alborotadas_

 _-_ Jaja no hay problema, es muy lindo tu lado tsundere _..- dijo mirando hacia el cielo mientras sonreía._

 _La presidenta del consejo estudiantil reacciono de inmediato ante las palabras de su rival, girándose completamente sonrojada, haciendo un puchero y mirándola enfadada.-_ N-no soy tsundere!.

 _-_ Claaaro~ lo que digas.- _bajo su vista observándola detenidamente.-_ presi, ¿pasa algo?

 _La Aihara menor cerro sus ojos fuertemente, su cabeza daba vueltas se sentía extraña, algo le molestaba en su nuca, un dolor que era ya familiar_.- descuida….es…estoy bien, Taniguchi-san.- _abrió nuevamente sus ojos pero esta vez mostraban esa antigua mirada suya, aquellos gélidos amatistas miraban a la castaña quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el cambio sucedido._

-¿Mei-san?…- _estaba atónita, acaso la chica había cambiado de personalidad de la nada ante sus ojos._

 _Suspiró_.-….grh…- _llevo sus manos a la cabeza tratando de contener aquel dolor que_ _nuevamente la atacaba_.- ahh…tani….gu…chi….- _apenas pudo balbucear el nombre de su acompañante quien corrió a auxiliarla al ver como la morena se desplomaba frente sus ojos._

-Mei-san!.- _toco las mejillas de la chica tratándola de hacerla reaccionar_.- ¿me escuchas, Mei-san!?

.

.

 _ **Continuará~**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Pobre Mei u.u espero que no sea grave :'c hey yuzu déjate una! ¿quién será aquella joven? ¿qué creen ustedes? ves Yuzu una probada de tu propio chocolate!**

 **Ante de que me maten! debo decirles que: "Queridos lectores aquella escena o encuentro HaruMei tiene un "spin off" que si quieren que publiquen comentenlo *w* " Espero sus deducciones o lo que quieran expresar.**

 **Respondiendo** **los reviews:**

 **· Silvers07:** KhA? Harumin harem?! Mmmm…. Interesante de hecho algo tengo planeado pero ya no sería para esta historia e.e pues que ardan! *w* muahahhahaha I'm bad girl~

Yuzu: …. No lo sé (mira nerviosa a las tres que la miran serías) quizás nina (huye, siendo perseguida por las otras 3)

Jajajaja corre yuzu! xDD ay kami-sama, espero que no la maten e.e me dejarían sin protagonista =.=

· **Naeomy Megurine** **:** muahahaha xD creo eso hubiera sido divertido escucharla gritar e.e no sé si realmente sea por los celos, (silva) no debo dar spoilers~ hahaha Yuzu harem tendrá una ganadora lamentablemente e.e o me linchan no? Harumixhimeko!? Really? D: nunca lo pensé e.e en ese caso HaruMei! xDD (algo estoy pensando con eso…) e-e si, por que la obra de Sabu-sama debe ser incorporada a veces :v

 **· Alenon** : te dije que si, pocas pero si, quien sabe lo de mei e.e ni yo lo sé y NO TE DARÉ SPOILERS u.ú todo porque perdí la apuesta ashjada cómo qué andamos por ahí? Oye más respeto :v canalla xD a mi no me interesa nadie e.e buegh mejor arreglamos esto por Wsp xD

 **· Guest:** e.e ay lo siento, nanai para su cerebro , pues si y hizo algo mejor juju (aunque lo que paso está en un oneshot spinf off sometido a votación del público) oshe no me pasa nada ñe! xD no la odies jajaja e.e shirapon-senpai es la mejor :v y si parece que hay algo con yuzu pero como que está más interesada en mei xD Intente lincharme a ver si me pilla muahahahaha xDD (sale corriendo)

 **· Kusanagi123:** jeje espero que ahora si entienda como va la cosa, pos si u.u pobre mei, pero tuvo como desquitarse, yo NO he dicho que vaya a terminar pronto xD dije que lo acortaré cada vez más cuando lea "me pregunto que hará mei cuando vuelva a la normalidad" pos ni yo sé e.e o si? Jeje y el final? Mmmhh este fic es como un Dating Game el final dependerá de la ruta que siga nuestra protagonista Yuzu! *o* ella tiene la última palabra e.e

 **Buenos mis queridos lectores eso ha sido todo por hoy y no se olviden votar si quieren el Oneshot "spin off" o no 7u7 _(va a esconderse por si la quieren linchar)_**

 **Si hay algún error ortográfico :D recuerden que soy _baka ningen_ y me equivoco :D**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Cambio &Nya~**

 **Pd: si la descripción de la chica es media confusa pues matenme que no estoy muy segura de los colores de ese personaje e.e**


	10. Los diversos caminos de tu corazón

**vibrante mi corazón siente emoción~ lalala~ jaja amo DBZ en fin...he vuelto bien bajen las antorchas y lo que sean que tengan para amenazarme e.e no sean malos estoy lesionada u.u no puedo correr con mi pie vendado :'c**

 **disfruten su capitulo y nos leemos en las ON que antiguamente eran las notas de autor.**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final..._**

* * *

Yuzu sonrió divertida por la sencillez de la desconocida, ambas jóvenes se levantaron comenzando a recoger las cajas que llevaba la chica.

 _-_ Gracias por ayudarme, pero no debiste molestarte _.- le sonrió de manera genuina.-_ ah que descortés en no presentarme, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tachibana Nina.

-Jaja no te preocupes Nina, no me molesta ayudarte.- _le sonrió tomando algunas caja_.- Aihara Yuzuko pero puedes decirme Yuzu.

-Bien Yuzu será, te lo agradezco, onee-chan me dejo sola con la mudanza, se fue a recorrer el lugar.- _hizo un puchero_

-Oh ya veo, entonces te mudaste hace poco.- _caminaba junto a la peliplateada rumbo a su hogar._

 _-_ sí, aunque estas son solo cosas que faltaban, ah.- _dijo al divisar su nueva casa_.- ya llegamos.

-Vaya que linda casa.- _se sorprendió lo bien decorada que se veía la fachada del lugar_

 _-S_ í, es un tanto tradicional pero es linda, ¿gustas pasar Yuzu?.- _pregunto un tanto dudativa_

 _-_ Claro _.-sonrió_

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _._

 _-_ Vamos no me hagas esto ahora presi _.- intentaba reaccionar a la chica.-_ rayos… debo tranquilizarme, piensa Harumi qué debes hacer…- _coloco su mano sobre la frente de la chica para asegurarse si tenía fiebre o no, para su buena suerte no la tenía, la arropo lo mejor que pudo, mientras pensaba como hacerla reaccionar, cuando una idea se cruzó por su mente, rápidamente tomo uno de sus perfumes, colocándolo un poco en un pañuelo el cual paso cerca de las fosas nasales de su acompañante quien frunció el ceño ante el aroma_. – vamos reacciona…

-mmm.- _poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, tratando de adecuarse a la luminosidad de la habitación donde se encontraba_.- ¿dónde…dónde estoy?

-Mei-san, ¿estás bien?.- _se acercó a la joven tocando una de sus mejillas_.- ¿recuerdas lo qué paso?

-No….- _otro dolor punzante se hizo presente en su nuca haciéndola fruncir nuevamente el ceño_.- ah…mm…

-¿Te sientes mareada? Si quieres vamos al hospital.- _dijo la castaña totalmente preocupada._

-No.- _suspiro con pesadez_.- estaré bien…

-Esta fría y cortante, esto no es bueno…¿será que volvió a la normalidad?.- _pensaba la gyaru_.

-Argh…creo que necesito dormir un poco más.- _dicho aquello cerro sus ojos volviéndose a dormir en el acto._

Miraba a la joven quien poco a poco comenzó a relajar sus facciones, aquel acontecimiento la tenía inquieta y preocupada. Busco entre sus pertenencias su celular debatiéndose si llamar o no a la rubia.

 _Suspiró.-_ Es mejor que la llame….- _marco el número de su querida chica cítrico esperando que esta contestara._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _._

 _-_ Jaja ¿enserio? Vaya eso si es gracioso _.- se reía divertida una rubia mientras veía televisión en el cuarto de la menor de las Tachibana._

 _-_ sí, es hasta tonto de su parte _.- comentaba la dueña de casa mientras comía un poco de golosinas._

 _-_ Bueno de eso se trata las películas de comedia _.-_

 _-_ Sí, tienes razón Yuzu _.-_

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su sudadera pero decidió dejarlo pasar pensando que era cierta pelirosa con la cual no quería hablar por lo menos aún no.

.

.

 _…_ _._

 _-_ Vamos, contesta _.-suspiro frustrada.-_ Yuzucchi!

Miro la pantalla de teléfono, la hiperactiva rubia no contestaba sus llamadas por lo que se sentó al lado de la pelinegra, tocando sus mechones, mirándola intensamente, su semblante era preocupado y no era para menos, ella tuvo la mala fortuna de presenciar un cambio de personalidad de su ¿rival?.

-¿Qué debo hacer?….Mei-san.- _suspiro por enésima vez cerrando sus ojos._

 _-_ Dejar de suspirar tanto…haru-chan _.- comento aun con sus ojos cerrados la Aihara._

 _-¿_ Ah? ¿Estas despierta? _.- pregunto, abriendo rápidamente sus ojos observando a la chica en cuestión._

 _-_ Ahora sí, no te preocupes Haru-chan, solo fue un mareo _.- abrió sus ojos, dando a conocer un intenso violeta en su mirada, la cual de nueva cuenta era dulce y tierna._

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti, presi? _.- le sonrió un tanto desganada.-_ ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?

 _-_ Mm.. si!.- _le sonrió emocionada_

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar a pesar que gran parte de la mañana se les había pasado entre lo sucedido con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

.

.

….

-Yuzu te parece si ¿vamos a dar un paseo?.- _pregunto la peliplata.-_ estoy aburrida en casa.

-Claro, oh ahora que recuerdo cerca de acá hay un excelente café.- _mira a la chica quien la observaba atenta_.- ¿Si quieres vamos por un helado?

-Mm….- _hizo una pose pensativa_.- hecho, además onee no llegará en un buen rato

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la residencia Tachibana con rumbo hacía la cafetería la cual la rubia había propuesto.

-Nina.- _miro de reojo a la nombrada._

-Dime Yuzu.- _comento mientras arreglaba su pañoleta._

-¿Asistirás al instituto acá, verdad?.- _se regañó mentalmente ante la pregunta hecha.-_ cómo le pregunté algo como eso.- _hizo una mueca que llamo la atención de su acompañante._

-jaja si.- _la miro curiosa_.- qué pasa con esa expresión, eres muy graciosa Yuzu

-Na-nada, lo siento, creo hice una pregunta una tanto boba.- _rasco un nuca con nerviosismo._

-jaja no te preocupes, por cierto Yuzu, a ¿cuál asistes tú?.- _pregunto curiosa._

 _-_ Aihara….- _suspiro._

-¿Aihara?… espera ese no ¿es tu apellido?.- _vio como la joven de orbes verdes asintió.-_ vaya….

-Es una larga historia….- _comento mientras divisaba el lugar al cual se dirigían._

-No te preocupes, tengo tiempo.- _sonrió cálidamente_.

-Bien entonces, lo discutiremos con el helado jeje.-

Ambas jóvenes entraron al inmueble siendo recibidas por una bella maid quien las condujo a una de las mesas un tanto alejada.

.

.

…

-gracias por todo Taniguchi-san _.- le sonrió dulcemente a la castaña, quien se debatía internamente si dejar ir o no a la Aihara menor._

Estaba preocupada por la chica, claro como no si con el acontecimiento que había ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás la había descolocado, imaginarse que algo como ello podría volver a ocurrir le generaba preocupación, por esto no se perdonaría si algo le llegará a pasar a la joven, por ello decidió que acompañarle sería lo correcto.

-De nada presi pero estaba vez, seré yo quien te acompañe a casa.- _comento confiada la de orbes cafés._

-¿Eh? No quiero molestarte más Taniguchi-san.- _jugo con sus manos tímidamente_.

-No es una molestia, pero la verdad quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien a casa.- _comento sinceramente_.- vamos presi.

Ambas jóvenes dejaron el hogar de la gyaru encaminándose hacia el complejo de departamentos en el cual vivían la pelinegra.

Durante el camino intercambiaron pocas palabras ambas estaban un tanto incomodas, habían decidido dejar como un secreto lo que había sucedido aquella noche anterior, sin embargo aquello rondaba en la mente de ambas, confundiendo aún más a la Aihara.

.

.

….

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias yuzu.- _miro su reloj_.- debo volver, seguramente onee-chan ya debe haber llegado a casa.

-oh…bueno, te acompaño _.- le sonrió un tanto decepcionada la chica cítrico_.

\- Para la próxima vez vamos a comer dango!.- _comento sonriendo la ojivioleta_.

-Hey suena bien, claro!.- _comento feliz la rubia ante la posibilidad de volver a salir con la chica._

 _._

Llegaron frente a la casa de la chica más alta, cuando la rubia cayó en cuenta de que no le había pedido el número del móvil o mail.

-Nina, ¿me darías tu mail?.- _pregunto impulsivamente sorprendiendo a la peliplata_.- d-digo para que quedemos para ir por los dangos.- _miro como la joven se tapaba la boca intentando no reírse, fallando notoriamente.-_ oye!

Saco su teléfono encontrándose con las llamadas por parte de la castaña algo que la preocupo, hizo una nota mental de llamarle después de llegar a su hogar.

-jaja lo siento Yuzu pero eso fue divertido _.- se secaba aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de la comisura de sus ojos, intercambio mails con la rubia aun riéndose por la torpeza de esta al pedírselo._

 _-_ Creo que es hora que regrese _.-comento un tanto apenada la rubia, ya de tanta burlas por parte de la chica de orbes purpuras._

 _-_ Bien gra– .- _fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermana mayor quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas con evidente ceño fruncido._

 _-_ Nina! ¿Dónde te habías metido?.- _miro a la rubia curiosa._

-Onee… estaba dando una vuelta con _…-miro a la rubia quien seguida mirándolas curiosa.-_ Yuzu, ella es mi hermana mayor, Sara.- _señalo a la más baja._

-¿Yuzu?.- _examino con la mirada a la rubia, analizándola de paso.-_ un gusto Tachibana Sara.

-Igualmente…- _sonrió un tanto incomoda_.- bien, debo irme, hablamos luego Nina, hasta luego Sara.

-Claro.- _le sonrió_.

Ambas Tachibanas se quedaron observando silenciosamente la silueta de la rubia, quien al cabo de minutos se perdió en el horizonte.

-Mmmm.- _miro acusadoramente a su hermana menor_.- ¿por qué sonríes Nina?

-¿Eh? No estoy sonriendo onee-chan.- _suspiro_.- iré a preparar el almuerzo.- _sin decir nada más se dirigió rumbo al interior de su hogar._

-Nina, no creas que escaparas _.- camino rápidamente siguiendo a su hermana para sacarle la información acerca de la chica cítrico._

 _._

 _._

….

-¿Quieres un té, Taniguchi-san?.- _pregunto la dueña de casa_.

-Claro.- _estaba sentada al lado del señor kuma, a quien observaba de reojo_.- ¿presi?

-¿Si?.- _miro curiosa al castaña mientras trabajaba en la preparación del bebestible._

-eh…nada…- _suspiro._

\- mmmm.- _prosiguió su trabajo cuando escucho como alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, haciendo que botara un poco de té._

Harumin corrió a ayudarla, pensando que la joven se había lastimado, miro a la chica quien recogía el frasco de té.

-Déjame ayudarte presi.- _se agacho para ayudarle en su labor_.- no te lastimaste ¿verdad?

La aludida solo atino a negar con la cabeza mirando intensamente a la castaña, quien acaricio su mejilla por impulso, estaban inconscientemente acercándose hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

-Estoy en casa _.- se escuchó la voz de la rubia_.- ¿Mei? ¿Estas ahí?.

Escucharon los pasos de la rubia quien se acercaba a aquel lugar.

-Yuzu-nee / Yuzucchi.- _ambas susurraron el nombre de la persona en cuestión_ , continuaron limpiando aquel desastre.

-¿Qué hacen?.- _pregunto la rubia quien se asomó por el lado del mesón que daba hacia el comedor_.- ¿Harumin? ¿Mei?

-Yuzucchi, estamos recogiendo el té, jeje.- _sonrió un tanto nerviosa algo que esta vez comprendió bien la hiperactiva chica o eso creyó._

-No me digan que estaban escondiéndose para asustarme?.- _pregunto incrédula tratando de sacar la verdadera información de lo que estaban haciendo_.

-No yuzu.- _hablo de manera un tanto fría, algo que alarmo el par que estaba presente_.- lo que dijo Taniguchi-san es cierto.

-L-lo siento solo bromeaba.-

Terminaron de limpiar, siendo la pelinegra quien les sirvió té sus compañeras de grado, sentándose las tres en el sillón.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hicieron anoche?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa la rubia mientras bebía su té._

-Jugamos a las cartas yuzucchi.- _sonrió la castaña_.- claro la presi es bastante buena.- _comento un tanto curiosa._ **(autor: y en qué sentido? 7u7)**

-jaja genial.- _miro de reojo a la pelinegra quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

-Bien, gracias por el té pero debo volver, de seguro mi hermana llego.- _como si de un karma se tratase su celular recibió un mensaje de su hermana quien demandaba su presencia para almorzar._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

Luego de que la castaña se retirara, la chica amante de la moda preparo un almuerzo liviano. Se sentaron en la mesa sumergidas en un silencio incómodo.

 _-_ Mei…yo…lo siento. _\- comento la rubia sinceramente.-_ lo que paso con Matsuri, bueno…ella me cogió desprevenida.

-ugh…- _dejo sus palillos de lado prestando atención a lo que la ojiverde se refería_.

-Sé que fui una idiota al bajar la guardia.- _le sonrió sinceramente_.- lo siento, Mei, no pensé que eso te iba a afectar…

-Uh.. mmm…- _la miro un tanto molesta._

-b-bueno lo digo por la cachetada que me diste, jeje.- _miraba hacia todos lados nerviosa, mientras sobaba su mejilla._

 _-_ La merecías onee-chan… pareces una mujeriega _.- se cruzó de brazos indignada._

 _-¿_ ehh?.- _abrió sus ojos con sorpresa._

-Bien, como sea Yuzu-nee, esa pelirosa no me gusta nada.- _comento un tanto celosa_.- debes tener más cuidado onee-chan, cualquier chica se puede aprovechar de ti.

-Oye…- _suspiro_.

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente siendo la rubia quien lavo los trastes mientras su hermana se dirigió a hacer su tarea.

Sintió como su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su sudadera, saco su móvil encontrándose con un mail de la chica de cabellera plateada.

 **De Nina:** ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana después de clases?

Hizo memoria si tenía algún pendiente para el día señalado, se apresuró a contestarle a la chica.

 **De Yuzu:** no, no tengo nada

Recibió respuesta de inmediato.

 **De Nina:** te parece si quedamos, después de clases?

 **De Yuzu:** claro.

 **De Nina:** vamos a comer esos dangos!

 **De Yuzu:** me parece genial, nos vemos.

 **De Nina** : nos vemos!

Sonrió ante aquello planes, guardo su teléfono para luego dirigirse a hacer sus deberes junto a su hermanastra.

.

.

…

El día acordado llego más rápido de lo que esperaba la rubia, ya era lunes y la jornada escolar comenzaba. Fue abordada en los casilleros por su mejor amiga.

-Yuzucchi _.- le dio un abrazo efusivo_.- ¿estás bien?

-woh… si harumin.- _forcejeaba con la castaña_.

-¿Esa chica Matsuri te hizo algo el viernes, verdad?.- _pregunto un tanto preocupada_.- necesito saberlo ya que la presi no me comento nada.- _pensó._

-Pues me dio un beso después que nos despedimos pero nada más aparte de eso.- _dijo restándole importancia al asunto_.- claro y Mei nos vio.- _pensó_

-¿Eh?.- _la miro con un semblante sombrío_.- así que eso fue lo que dejo a Mei-san en ese estado _.- pensaba la gyaru._

El timbre sonó alertando a las alumnas que debían ir a sus salones para sus respectivas clases. Ambas jóvenes fueron a sus clases volviendo a su aburrida rutina escolar.

.

.

…

La jordana escolar paso en un parpadeo y con ello llego la hora de la salida, la rubia se encontraba guardando las cosas un tanto feliz por su primera salida con Nina como amigas, entonces cayo en cuanta con algo, no le pregunto dónde iban a reunirse, pensó en textearle a la joven saliendo de su instituto, así evitaría que le quitaran su teléfono.

-¿Por qué suspiras yuzucchi?.- _pregunto curiosa la castaña_

-Eh? Por nada, son ideas tuyas, jaja, nos vamos?.- _trato de desviar el tema._

-Claro.- _no le creyó nada pero prefirió no seguir con el tema_

 _._

Salieron del instituto platicando tranquilamente, conversando sobre nuevas tendencias en modas cuando una voz llamo a la rubia, alertando de paso a la castaña quien pesaba "¿deja vu?"

-Hey Yuzu.- _exclamo apoyada en el árbol la joven de cabello plateado_.- por aquí…

-Nina….- _sonrió._

 _._

 _._

 **つづく** _(continuará)_

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Ven que no mate a mei? xD jaja ya respiren chicos/as hahaha xDD bueno notaron que son dos los personajes añadidos e.e juju la verdad manipule la descripción del pelo de las Tachibanas por la sencilla razón que Sabu-sama también lo ha hecho en arte oficial, se les ve el pelo violeta muuuy claro (en algunos) pero en realidad es como plata xDD jaja por cierto 7u7 sabu-sama se lucio con el ultimo capitulo juju esa mei~**

 **actualización masiva de hiromi xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3**

 **respondiendo review's:**

 **· Guest:** ¿qué es? Maldad pues xDD muahaha esa es la idea enredar más las cosas para que no puedan deducir el final de esto muahaha e.e i'm bad! Spin off arriba (un desliz con mi viral) juju e.e no sea malo/a :c que hoy no puedo correr porque tengo el pie vendado :'c ¿matar a mei? No lo había considerado pero me encanta mei kawaii asi que lo dudo aunque no es mala idea e.e

 **· Silvers07:** ¿EH? Hahaha que bueno que le gusto u/u jaja la verdad jugué con la discriccion de su pelo por pura maldad aunque sabu a veces sube imágenes con las tachibanas con el pelo violeta (claro) :Z y pensé porque no? si Sabu-sama lo hace xDD ahahha harumi no lo hará e-e por ahora, lo hizo e.e créame lo hizo

Yuzu: ….

 **· Alenon:** denegado! Jajaja xD si era una tachibana xDD juju tu eres la única que entendió mi fechoría xDD e.e cuando me dé la regala gana de editarlo xD na la verdad TH pues no sé u.u

 **· Ritsuki Kurusawi:** e.e obvio acá el new capitulo juju pues se queda con la intriga muahahaha xDD ehm pues harumin como que esta mirando para el lado ahora xDD ajskasa bueno lo pensaré muhahaha

 **· Guest 2:** D: hey! It's here! Now! Please don't kill me xDD thanks for Reading this fic! e.e

· **Naeomy Megurine** **:** (se cae al suelo de tanto reírse) xD jaja miss acosadora-chan xD me hace tanto reír con sus review's nou~ no era Sara pero también apareció en el capítulo xDD jajaja quien sabe~ u.u así como usted demora en comentar asi mismo yo demoraré en publicar! Gente e.e ella es la culpable de mi demora xDD

 **Si hay algún error ortográfico :D recuerden que soy _baka ningen_ y me equivoco :D**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Cambio & tananananana~**


	11. Acercamientos peligrosos

**Holis~ no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda? :v okay nu~ sólo he estado con muchas cosas que hacer, lamento la tardanza, nos leemos en las ON :D**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

.

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final..._**

* * *

.

.

-Sí, ¿quién más seria?.- _sonrió divertida ante la extraña expresión que tenía en el rostro la rubia._

-B-b-bueno, me sorprendió verte aquí, jeje.- _rasco su mejilla nerviosamente algo que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña quien suspiro resignada._

-Yuzucchi ¿nos vas a presentar?.- _pregunto ya molesta._

 _-A_ h, sí lo siento.- _señalo a la castaña.-_ Nina ella es mi amiga Harumin~

 _-_ Hola _.- dijo amablemente la peli plata.-_ lo siento sí interrumpí sus planes.

 _-_ No te preocupes Nina, de hecho estaba por llamarte porque… _.- no alcanzo a terminar la idea siendo interrumpida por la nombrada._

 _-_ Porque no acordamos un lugar para reunirnos _.- sonrió._

-bueno si.- _la miro un tanto apenada.-_ ah porqué me vuelvo tan torpe con Nina _.-pensó._

 _-_ jajaja.-

 _-_ yuzucchi _.-enarco una ceja un tanto molesta por la extraña interacción de las presentes, había estado observando su interacción, siendo el extraño comportamiento de la ojiverde algo curioso para ella._

-¿Harumin?.- _la miro un tanto despreocupada._

 _-_ Ten cuidado que la presi, no te vaya a descubrir faltando a las normas _.- sonrió para luego despedirse.-_ hasta luego Nina-san, nos vemos mañana yuzucchi.- _y con ello se retiró indignada con la actitud de la hiperactiva rubia._

-Mm ¿normas?.- _pregunto bastante curiosa.-_ no sabía de eso _._

Tomaron rumbo hacia la tienda de dangos, que ambas deseaban comer, por lo que continuaron su charla, mientras caminaban hacia el lugar.

 _-_ Bueno jeje, tampoco lo había mencionado _,_ ¿te parece si te lo comento mientras vamos por esos dangos? _.- propuso_

 _-_ Mm...- _hizo una pose pensativa_.- bien, me convenciste _._

 _-_ Te convenzo fácil, eh Nina.- _sonrió divertida.-_ quizás a que cosas más podría convencerte _.-continuo con la broma.-_ ¿qué me pasa, porqué actuó de esta manera?.- _pensó._

 _-_ vaya, que pervertida, Yuzu.- _fingió sorprenderse.-_ no sabía que tenías otros planes después de comer el dando.

-Eh?.- _se sonrojo sobremanera_.- yo..no…no me refería a eso…bueno…ah.

-jajaja solo bromeo Yu-zu~.- _sonrió burlonamente._

-Nina! Eres mala.- _hizo un mohín._

-jaja.-

.

.

….

-Mei mei, ¿todo bien?.- _pregunto la más bajita a su amor platónico._

Suspiró por décima vez, ignorando completamente la pregunta hecha por la ojou-sama, continuando así su labor con los papeles en el consejo estudiantil, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¿Mei mei?.- _la miraba fijamente como si quisiera descubrir que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven._

-¿Eh? Lo siento Hime-chan, estaba distraída.- _le sonrió apenadamente, acelerando así el corazón de la pelimorada.-_ bien continuemos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aún _.-comento un tanto fría llamando la atención de la vicepresidenta._

 _-_ S-Si _.- volvió a su asiento poniéndose a trabajar nuevamente.-_ ¿acaso mei mei está volviendo a la normalidad? _.- pensó_

-¿pasa algo?.- _pregunto extrañada por las expresiones que estaba haciendo joven._

-¿Eh? No, no es nada Mei Mei _.- volvió a su labor mirando de reojo a la pelinegra.-_ solo espero que sea una suposición mía…. _-pensó._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _-_ Entonces onee-chan creyó ver a un fantasma pero solo era la sombra de un árbol _.- comentaba divertida de la orbes violetas._

 _-_ Vaya, no pensé que Sara fuera tan miedosa _.-comento llevándose un poco de dango a la boca._

 _-_ Si onee-chan, se hace la fuerte pero en sí, es bastante miedosa _.- observo el paisaje.-_ ¿estás segura que no tendrás problemas si estamos acá? Bueno lo digo por eso de las normas…

-Pues…- _rasco su nuca con nerviosismo_.- la verdad si los tendré, pero sinceramente no me importa, me divierto mucho contigo Nina

 _La aludida levanto su ceja en señal de intriga_.- yo también me divierto contigo, a pesar que no nos conocemos mucho.

La rubia se quedó viendo a la peli plata quien comía bastante sonriente su dango, sonrió para sí misma, era cierto lo que la chica le había dicho, se conocieron hace poco pero era como sí siempre lo hubieran hecho, sentía una gran calma cuando estaba con ella, no era algo que le desagradase todo lo contrario, le gustaba.

Era un sentimiento bastante extraño para ella, ni siquiera imaginaba de que podría tratarse, no, ella solo quería disfrutarlo ignorando su significado, por lo menos por ahora.

-Que linda…- _susurro la rubia quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos los había dicho en voz alta._

-Uh?...- _miro curiosa a la sonrojada ojiverde, pero prefiero dejarlo pasar para no poner más nerviosa a la chica_. - El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando te diviertes, ¿no crees?.- _comento la tachibana, observando como el cielo estaba en un tono naranja._

-¿Eh? Si supongo…- _observo el cielo, dándose cuenta que estaba ya en problemas de seguro Mei ya estaba por volver a casa._

 _-_ Creo que es mejor que regresemos, no quiero que estés en aprietos por mi culpa Yuzu…- _se levantó de la banqueta de la cual estaba sentada.-_ fue un placer comer dangos contigo _.- le sonrió cálidamente._

 _-_ Nina…- _observo a la chica detenidamente._

 _-_ Bien, creo que es mejor que me marche _.- comento.-_ nos veremos luego Yuzu.

 _-_ Nina…-

 _-_ No te distraigas en el camino, jeje _.- se sentía un tanto extraña.-_ hasta pronto…

Sin esperar respuesta se giró para retirarse por el camino que la llevaría a su hogar, comenzó a caminar llevándose su mano al pecho, necesitaba calmar su corazón quien estaba latiendo rápido, descolocándola _,_ sin saber el porqué de ello.

 _-_ Nina… _\- observo como la chica empezaba a alejarse.-_ no te vayas…- _susurro, algo en su interior le decía que no debía dejar a la joven ir, y así como si de un impulso se tratase, grito.-_ Espera Nina!.

La nombrada se detuvo un tanto extrañada por el repentino llamado de la hiperactiva rubia, se giró observando a la joven quien se acercaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Yuzu?.- _pregunto extrañada._

 _-_ No lo sé…piensa algo Yuzu!.- _pensó la chica cítrico._

-¿Yuzu?.- _se estaba inquietando como la joven estaba parada frente a ella, sin decir nada._

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? _.- pregunto, algo ruborizada._

-¿Ah?...claro que si _.- sonrió.-_ vamos…

 _-_ Sí, vamos…-

.

.

 _…._

 _-_ Buen trabajo, pueden retirarse, hemos acabo por hoy _.- sonrió la ojivioleta a las integrantes del consejo estudiantil._

 _-_ Buen trabajo, nos vemos mañana. _\- se retiró gafitas-senpai, dejando a la ojou-sama junto a la algodón de azúcar._

-¿Mei mei?.- _dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra.-_ ¿quería saber si iremos este sábado al parque?

-Oh, lo había olvidado Hime-chan, claro que iremos, onee-chan irá con nosotras, mañana le diré a Taniguchi-san.- _comento mientras ordenaba los papeles._

 _-_ Bien _.- le otorgo una sonrisa forzada, algo que la amante de los kumas no notó._

 _-_ Ah! Termine _.- tomo sus pertenecías.-_ ¿nos vamos Hime-chan?

 _-_ Si _.- suspiró decepcionada, ella esperaba ir sola con la pelinegra al parque, aunque el hecho que fuera Harumin le favorecía para poder estar a solas con la pelinegra, así podría declarársele como tenía pensado, sonrió al darse cuenta de aquello._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

El cielo ya estaba tomando matices violetas cuando llegaron frente la residencia de la peli plata, ambas jóvenes se detuvieron frente a la entrada.

 _-_ Gracias por acompañarme a casa Yuzu _. - le sonrió la Tachibana._

 _-_ No hay de que Nina, no es ninguna molestia _. -le sonrió. -_ gracias por la agradable tarde.

 _-_ Cuando gustes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. _\- dijo sinceramente._

-Lo sé.– _le sonrió de vuelta._

-Deberías apresurarte, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. – comento _apenada, insistiendo con aquel tema._

 _-_ No me importaría tenerlos, mientras pueda verte. _\- comento impulsivamente_

 _-_ ¿Eh? .- _se sonrojo_.- Yuzu, no bromees con eso, jeje debo entrar, ya es tarde.

-Descuida, nos vemos Nina. – _le respondió despreocupadamente_.

 _-_ Sí, nos vemos _. - abrazo a la rubia dejando impregnado su olor en ella, abrió la reja de su casa entrando finalmente._

-No estaba bromeando…- _susurro observando como la silueta de la joven se perdía al entrar en su hogar._

 _-_ Hey tú, Yuzu ¿no?. _\- escucho una voz familiar_

 _Volteo para ver de quien se tratase, sorprendiéndose por el intimidador semblante de la más baja_.-¿Sara?.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi Nina? _.- Pregunto molesta mirando seriamente a la rubia._

-¿eh?.- _la miro incrédula sin comprender a que se refería_.

-Te dije que de que rayos te traes tú con MI hermana.- _pregunto ya un tanto molesta, se sentía celosa de la rubia quien de la nada comenzó a capturar la atención de la Tachibana menor._

 _-_ Nada, solo nos llevamos bien _..- comento curiosa viendo como la más pequeña seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

 _-_ Más te vale, ni creas que te daré a Mi Nina tan fácil _.-recalco._

 _-_ Sí, lo que digas, jeje, seguro eres rival con esa estatura _.- comenzó a molestarla intentando calmar un poco su estado de pocos amigos._

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, siendo perseguida por la peli plata, quien tenía la intención de vengarse por sus burlas. Al cabo de unos minutos perdió de vista a la oji amatista, suspiro y decidió pasar a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, si se apresuraba Mei ni notaría que había llegado más tarde rompiendo un par de normas del instituto.

.

.

…

-vaya creo que con esto estará bien.- _miraba los vegetales sobre el mesón de la cocina_.- debo apresurarme antes de que llegue Mei.

Comenzó a preparar la cena mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba feliz, aquella tarde con Nina la había dejado bastante contenta y tranquila, hasta había olvidado el reciente problema que había tenido por culpa de Matsuri, ah claro Matsuri, ya hablaría con ella con respecto a eso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su querida imouto.

-Estoy en casa.- _anuncio desde el recibidor, camino por el pasillo con rumbo al living, dejo sus cosas en el sofá, observando a la sonriente rubia quien terminaba de preparar los platillos_.- Yuzu-nee-chan… ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

-¿Eh?.- _se quitó el mandil, para luego volver a lavar sus manos_.- son ideas tuyas Mei.- _le sonrió_.- apresúrate serviré la cena.

La pelinegra hizo lo demandando por su hermanastra, sentándose después en la mesa frente ella.

-Yuzu-nee…- _la nombrada levanto su vista mirándola fijamente_.- recuerdas ¿qué te mencione sobre los boletos que tiene Hime-chan?

-sí, ¿qué pasa con eso Mei?.-

-Te dije que iremos este fin de semana, Yuzu no baka!.- _la miro haciendo un puchero._

-ah lo siento… lo olvide.- _comento sobándose la mejilla con su dedo índice._

 _-_ Mañana habla con Taniguchi. _\- comento mientras retiraba sus platos.-_ Hime-chan sabe que la vamos a invitar.

-Claro….- _observo como su hermana se retiraba por el pasillo_.- ¿acaso ella estaba distinta? Como distante, fría quizás.- _pensó la rubia_.

.

.

…

-Mei, ¿estás molesta?.- _pregunto a la joven de pijama de kuma quien estaba dándole la espalda recostada en la cama, la cual tenía abrazada al señor oso mientras pensaba._

-Deberías saberlo Yuzu-nee…- _respondió_.

-eh? Lo siento…- _se disculpó acercándose un poco más a ella, haciéndole cosquillas por la espalda.-_ ya no estés molesta, Mei

-guh…no…me hagas cosquillas nee-chan.- _reprochaba aguantando la risa, sintió como la rubia aumento la intensidad de estas, cediendo ante ellas_.- ja ja ya! Yuzu-nee.

Se giró para observar molesta a la chica cítrico, quien la abrazo sorprendiendo a la oji amatista.

-te perdono, solo si dormimos así.- _comento un tanto sonrojada, la Aihara menor_.

-está bien.- _sonrió_.- descansa Mei.

-Buenas noches nee-chan..-

.

.

…

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del segundo piso del instituto, llego hacía su salón y fue ahí cuando vio a la castaña observando el cielo a través de la ventana con su cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano.

-Taniguchi-san…- _llamo a la joven quien de inmediato giro su cabeza para mirarla.-_ ¿podemos hablar?

 _-_ Claro…-

 _-_ ¿Tú sabes quién era la chica quien vino a buscar a Yuzu-nee? _.- pregunto a la castaña quien abrió sus ojos con extrañeza.-_ me refiero a la de cabello claro, como albina.

-Presi cómo sabes eso…- _la miro atenta.-_ acaso, ¿estabas espiando?

-Eh, no! solo la vi sin querer por la ventana del consejo estudiantil.- _se cruzó se brazos_ , _escuchando la risa de la gyaru, frunció el ceño e hizo un tierno mohín_.- no te rías Haru-chan.

-jeje claro, claro.- _le restó importancia_.- creo que se llamaba Nina, Yuzucchi nos presentó.

-oh, ya veo.- _hizo una pose pensativa_.- siento que la he visto antes…

-vaya eso sería interesante presi…- _se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a la morena_.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sabes que me refiero a tus problemas con los mareos…

-Estoy bien…creo.- _lo último lo susurro siendo escuchado por la castaña_.

-¿Mei-san?...-

-Debo ir por una lectura a la biblioteca…- _comentó observando como algunas de sus compañeras entraban al salón_.- ¿podrías acompañarme Taniguchi-san?

 _Observo de reojo a sus compañeras_.- claro, vamos…

Caminaron rumbo aquel lugar en silencio, cuando llegaron a él pudieron percatarse que había pocas personas en ella. La ex hielo camino hasta el final de los estantes donde había una banca, comenzó a buscar el libro mientras la oji marrón la observaba atentamente.

-No sé si yuzu-nee te comento, pero quiero que nos acompañes mañana al parque de diversiones.- _dijo mientras sacaba el libro._

 _-_ Sí, algo me dijo, si insistes iré, presi _.- siguió con la mirada a la pelinegra.-_ me trajiste aquí para hablar de otra cosa, ¿verdad?

 _-_ Si…-

 _-_ y ¿de qué se trata?.-

-Sabes Haru-chan…- _llamo la atención de la joven quien se mantenía intrigada_.- sobre aquello de los mareos, espero que no digas nada aun, quiero cerciorarme de que se trata.

.

.

…

-Espera Aihara Yuzu!.- _llamaba mientras corría detrás de la rubia quien iba apresurada por los pasillos, tratando de librarse de la vicepresidenta_.

Corrió por los pasillos zig-zageando para despistarla, para ser un tanto baja la chica era rápida. Abrió una de las puertas de la biblioteca entrando con sigilo, sintió las miradas de las otras jóvenes que la miraban curiosas. Se sonrojo ante ello y se dirigió a la parte posterior con cautela, observando de vez en cuando si la ojou-sama la seguía.

Cuando llego cerca de los últimos estantes escucho un par de voces familiares.

.

-crees que…tu cambio de personalidad, ¿va a terminar?.- _pregunto curiosa la castaña._

 _-.-.-._

 _-¿_ Eh? ..¿Harumin? Pero con ¿quién habla? _.- trato de asomarse pero de donde se encontraba no podía observar nada._

 _._

 _-_ No lo sé, según lo que me dijo al médico fue que solo sería temporal _.- comento la pelinegra un tanto preocupada, comenzando a temblar._

 _-_ tranquila presi…- _se acercó a la joven para abrazarla.-_ todo estará bien…

-Tengo miedo haru-chan…-

 _-.-.-._

-¿Mei? Pero de qué hablan…- _abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba curiosa, quería saber de qué estaban hablando aquellas._ -¿Haru-chan?...- _susurro._

.

 _La pelinegra se separó rápidamente del abrazo_.- gracias por apoyarme Haru-chan…

-no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites y lo sabes Mei-san…- _comento sonriéndole cálidamente._

-Me alegra tener una rival como tu.-

-Eh~ .-

-jaja hiciste una mueca chistosa.-

-Así? Mira quien se ríe ahora.- _se acercó para hacerles cosquillas a la contraria_.

-Jaja ya me rindo.- _comentaba con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos._

 _-.-.-._

-¿Desde cuándo qué se llevan bien?.- _pensada la rubia tratando aun de espiar.-_ creo que es mejor que salga. _\- susurro._

Se levantó del lugar donde se había sentado, para su mala suerte paso a llevar un par de libros, llamando así la atención de ambas jóvenes.

-¿qué fue eso Taniguchi?.- _pregunto a la contraría, tratando de sonar lo menos cercana posible._

-No lo sé presi…-

La ojiverde salió de su escondite para observar al par quienes la miraban sorprendidas, sin saber que decir.

-Yuzu-onee-chan…-

-Yuzucchi.-

 _-_ Mei…Harumin….- _mantenía un extraño semblante, sus ojos habían sido cubiertos por su flequillo.-_ ¿qué se supone que estaban haciendo?.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Sara, Sara, Sara, qué pasa contigo mujer? mhh... quien sabe nya~ jajaja, En fin, si tienen razón quiero ver arder sus pequeñas cabezitas intentando descifrar el final del fic *w* soy mala nya~ na' la verdad Yuzu AÚN no toma una decisión =.= en todo caso gente yo les adverti que me gustaba el YuzuHaru, YuzuMei, YuzuNina :v**

 **ay mi yuzu pobre dos veces la querían linchar :c ves por picaflor! (se hace la desentendida)**

 **:c mei no te nos mueras~ deberé seguir en conversaciones con tu medico u.u sajskajsa :D gracias por toda la buena onda gente :D los quiero mucho**

 **nya~**

 **Ah espero que tengan un buen finde y les regalen hartos huevitos de chocolate :c guárdenme algunos, si?**

 **Respondiendo sus bellos review's:**

· **Silvers07:** jajaja si y en la mía como pelivioletas :v pero las dejaré como peli plateadas o albinas para no confundirlos a todos juju, no sé que tanto al parecer yuzu toma una ruta y luego cambia de camino, quien sabe que escogerá esta rubia, quizás se quede con todas después de todo así sería un harem aunque si escoge una sería la cabeza de este harem :v o intento de… xDD y si llame a la funeraria aunque quizás entre harumin, mei y matsuri no la meten y sea Sara quien se encargue de eso :v cof cof in…. Mejor me quedo callada~

· **Guest:** si, lo está haciendo o solo se está dejando querer quien sabe :v quizás sea un troleo masivo de la autora para que no puedan deducir el final de esto jojo~ e.e me gusta de eso de familia yuri~ …. Ay :'v pobre lyn ni me acuerde que casi morí del susto pinche Ratana-sensei :'v ni con Lily love sufrí tanto, que son los pochoclos? :c no entiendo nya~

· **Naeomy Megurine** **:** casi, gatita casi~ jajaja XD bueno la verdad estoy probando algo entre harumi y mei para un próximo proyecto e,e ups hable de más, e.e jojo esa yuzu que quiere ser sultana?! Ajskajsa okey acosadora-chan~ lo que diga :v

 **· Alenon:** perdón? Osea :v kha! Jaja tú sabes eso, porque lo hablas conmigo pensaré que mejor no te doy spoilers.

· **Ritsuki Kurusawi** **:** darling~ yo comente que mis ships favoritos era: YuzuMei, HaruYuzu, y YuzuNina, no es nada que yo no haya advertido e.e disimuladamente juju lo sabes? Por favor dímelo, que esta historia cambia con cada capitulo con el fin de que yuzu se decida luego xDD aunque meh quizás no se quede con ninguna :D / Estoy MUY ansiosa en saber TU teoría :D

 **Si hay algún error ortográfico y de redacción :D recuerden que soy _baka ningen_ y me equivoco :D además que casi siempre escribo sin mis lentes :c**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Cambio & zura~ **


	12. Apostando a la fortuna

**Nos leemos en las orange's notes!**

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final..._**

* * *

 _-_ N-no es…lo que crees onee-chan.- _comento bastante nerviosa._

-S-Si Yuzucchi podemos explicarlo.- _dijo sudando frío_.

 _Suspiró, sorprendiendo a las contrarias para luego levantar su cabeza sonriéndoles divertida_.- las escucho…

-Yuzu-nee no nos des esos sustos _.- comento haciendo un mohín._

-¿sustos? Mm…- _entrecerró un poco sus ojos observando detenidamente a ambas jóvenes_.

-Yuzucchi, la verdad.- _miro de reojo a la pelinegra_.- la presi ha estado un tanto fatigada por tanto trabajo en el consejo estudiantil.

-Es cierto eso ¿Mei?.- _pregunto incrédula, cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado._

La joven de orbes violeta no sabía que contestarle, por un minuto pensó que su querida rival la había delatado pero no, por el contrario ahí esta harumin apoyándola, como aquella noche. Suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco para que su respuesta sonara coherente con las palabras ya dichas por la castaña.

-Sí, Taniguchi tiene razón.- _comento sonriéndole un tanto forzado._

 _-_ oh Mei, ¿te sientes bien?.- _pregunto la rubia.-_ es por eso que Harumin, ¿te está acompañando?

-Descuida onee-chan, estoy bien.- _comento rápidamente_.- si, Taniguchi amablemente me acompaño por un libro.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, el receso estar por acabar.- _comento la castaña tratando de desviar un poco el tema._

-si.- _respondieron ambas Aiharas_

Las tres jóvenes se retiraron de la biblioteca rumbo a su salón, las tres iban conversando sobre su salida de mañana, quedando de acuerdo en varios detalles, como su lugar de reunión entre otras cosas más _._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _-¿_ Dónde rayos se habrá metido? _.- suspiro un tanto cansada, hace bastante que había estado persiguiendo a la rubia quien siempre la molestaba por su peinado.-_ juro que me las pagaras, Aihara Yuzu!

 _Iba metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde caminaba, llegando a tropezarse con un desnivel del suelo._ – Me las pagaras! Auch...

.

.

…..

Las clases pasaron normales tanto que la rubia se estaba aburriendo de nueva cuenta, disimuladamente saco su teléfono escondiéndole entremedio de sus libros y apuntes. Observó la pantalla un par de veces esperando que llegará algún mensaje de cierta albina pero no había nada, algo que la decepciono bastante.

-Debería enviarle un mensaje.- _pensó la rubia_.- ah, quiero hacerlo pero….

Se debatía mentalmente si enviarle algo o no a la albina, su ganas de hablarle fueron más por lo que le texteo a la chica.

 **De Yuzu:** ¿qué haces Nina?

Dejo su teléfono de lado tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en la clase pero no podía, estaba ansiosa por recibir la respuesta, la cual tardo un par de minutos en llegar.

 **De Nina:** Estoy en clases de deportes, hablamos más tarde, lo siento.

Observo la pantalla, imaginándose a la peli plata en ropa deportiva algo que la hizo tener una expresión bastante dudosa.

-Pss yuzucchi.- _escucho la voz de la castaña._

-Mm..- _Miro por su hombro_.- ¿qué sucede?.- _susurro._

-Pone atención a la clase.- _susurro la ojimarrón._

-si.- _miro por última vez la pantalla de su móvil._

 _._

 _._

….

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto Nina? .- _pregunto la albina más baja con curiosidad._

 _Guardo su teléfono rápidamente, antes que su hermana mayor sospechará algo.-_ Eh? Nada onee, solo es tu imaginación _._

 _Levanto una ceja intrigada.-_ Nina, no es mi imaginación, puedo ver en este minuto tu sonrisa.- _entrecerró sus ojos_.- supongo que es culpa de esa chica rubia.- _pensó molesta._

 _-_ jaja claro que no _.- se alejó trotando para volver a la clase._

 _-_ Nina! _.- Miro como la espalda de su hermana menor se distanciaba.-_ ¿qué tiene esa chica que acapara toda tu atención? _.- pensó._

 _._

 _._

 _….._

Ya en casa ambas chicas Aiharas se encontraban en su residencia, preparando las cosas para la cena.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena yuzu-nee?.- _pregunto la pelinegra mientras abraza al señor oso._

 _-_ No, descuida ya estoy por terminar.- _respondió un tanto desganada.-_ si quieres puedes ordenar la mesa.

-bien.- _se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina por los platos._

La ojivioleta observaba de reojo a su hermanastra que salteaba las verduras, quien tenía un semblante decaído desde el termino de clases, algo que le llamo bastante la atención a la joven. Pretendía preguntarle que era aquello que la acongojaba cuando sus palabras murieron en su garganta, ya que una tercera voz fue escuchada en su hogar.

-Estoy en casa, Yuzu, Mei-chan.- _hablo la madre de ambas desde el recibidor._

 _La menor fue a recibirle con un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido por la mujer.-_ Veo que estaban preparando todo para cenar.

-Si mamá!.- _comento alegremente la ojivioleta_.

-bien, me lavaré las manos y vendré a ayudarles.- _dijo la mujer con rumbo hacía el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose frente a la cocina para mirar a la rubia quien seguía sin prestarle atención, suspiro y prosiguió de su camino, ya haría algo para hacer reaccionar a la chica._

 _._

 _-_ Vaya todo se ve bastante bien, como siempre haces un gran trabajo Yuzu _.- comento la dueña de casa mientras probaba los alimentos._

 _-_ Gracias mamá _.- comento la rubia sonriéndole._

-¿sucede algo?.- _miro un tanto curiosa a su hija_.

-No, son ideas tuyas jeje.-

 _La mujer se levantó un poco para tomar las mejillas de su hija, mirándola fijamente_.- vamos Yuzu, deja de estar con esa cara.- _le tironeo y apretó un poco sus mejillas_.

\- pff jaja.- _la presidenta del consejo comenzó a reír llamando la atención de sus acompañantes_.

-Mei? / Mei-chan.-

-Se ven muy graciosas así, Mamá, Yuzu-nee.- _comento la joven aun riéndose._

 _-_ jaja, tienes razón Mei-chan…- _comento la mujer sonriéndole, soltando de paso las mejillas de la rubia quien se reía a penas._

-Ah cierto mamá, mañana trabajas ¿verdad?. _-pregunto la de orbes violetas._

-Sí, ¿por qué?.- _comento curiosa bebiendo un poco de cerveza._

 _-_ oh con Yuzu-nee iremos al parque de diversiones _.-_

 _-_ Bueno diviértanse, tengan mucho cuidado _.- comento la mayor._

-si.- _comentaron ambas._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

Ambas chicas Aiharas se encontraban en su dormitorio, la menor estaba enfrascada en su lectura mientras la rubia veía una revista de moda, cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

 **De Nina** : Siento lo de hoy Yuzu

La rubia sonrió inconscientemente, algo que observo de reojo la pelinegra.

 **De Yuzu:** No hay problema Nina, ¿qué tal todo?

 **De Nina:** bien, aunque estoy agotada por la clase, fue muy dura.

 **De Yuzu:** ya veo deberías descansar, eh… ¿cómo esta Sara?

 **De Nina:** está de malhumor desde que salimos del instituto.

 **De yuzu:** jaja seguro se le pasa luego.

 **De Nina:** quizás, ah tengo sueño…

 **De yuzu:** oh ya ¿te irás a dormir?

 **De Nina:** Si, creo que me dormiré luego, y ¿tú?

 **De Yuzu:** también, mañana debo salir temprano con Mei al parque.

 **De Nina** : Bueno, diviértete Yuzu, buenas noches.

 **De Yuzu:** Buenas noches Nina.

Dejo su teléfono sobre su mesa de noche, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, por su parte la pelinegra quien se encontraba dándole la espalda se giró, abrazándola repentinamente, apoyando su frente en su espalda.

-¿¡M-Mei!?.- _hablo sorprendida._

-¿con quién hablabas onee-chan?.- _pregunto mientras mantenía aquella posición, intentando ocultar sus celos_.

 _Suspiro_.- con una amiga, ¿por qué?.

-Por nada…¿onee-chan?.-

-Si?.- _dijo curiosa._

-¿podemos quedarnos así mientras me duermo?.- _pregunto esperanzada, no quería soltar a la rubia, sentía como si un algo quisiera quitársela._

 _-_ si...podemos _.- cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la cercanía de la joven.-_ buenas noches Mei….

-Buenas noches, onee-chan.- _suspiro._

Ambas se dejaron llevar por la calidez que emanaba la contraria, logrando conciliar el sueño fácilmente

.

.

 _….._

Escucharon el tenue cantar de las aves, aquello les indicaba que había amanecido, sintió un peso en su brazo derecho algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe, fue ahí cuando vio el dulce rostro de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar que la menor balbuceaba cosas algo que le dio bastante risa, removió los mechones de cabello que le molestaba en el rostro, cuando una travesura cruzó por su mente, con mucho cuidado tomo uno de los largos mechones de la joven, el cual paso por su nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

 _-_ mm… _-arrugo su semblante, haciendo sonreír victoriosa a la mayor._

 _-_ despierta Mei, debemos levantarnos pronto para ir al parque de diversiones _.- comento divertida._

 _Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, enderezándose de golpe, liberando así el brazo de la rubia que estaba adormecido.-_ cierto, vamos onee-chan, rápido.

 _-_ si, ya voy _.- se enderezo.-_ prepararé el desayuno _._

-claro…- _miro de reojo a su hermana quien se dirigía en pijama hacia la cocina._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

Después de desayunar ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la estación para tomar el tren que las llevaría al parque, habían quedado de reunirse fuera de la estación.

-¿Estás segura que vamos bien en la hora Mei?. _\- pregunto la rubia mientras miraba su móvil._

 _-_ Sí, estamos en la hora, onee-chan deja de ver el teléfono _.- comento molesta la pelinegra._

 _Suspiro.-_ estoy revisando si harumin me envió algún mail _.- mintió._

 _-_ claro cómo no, si Taniguchi está ahí parada frente a nosotras _.- dijo sarcásticamente._

-¿Eh?.- _miro hacía donde se refería la pelinegra para encontrarse con una escena un tanto divertida, en el lugar estaba Himeko y Harumin, esta última se encontraba molestando a la más baja por su extraña vestimenta._

Ambas Aiharas se acercaron donde sus amigas escuchando un poco de su conversación _._

 _-_ No fastidies, por lo menos yo no llevo ese tipo de ropas _.- comento molesta la de coletas de taladro._

 _-_ No me vengas con esas vicepresi, jaja, bien te ayudaré _.- dijo la castaña divertida._

 _-_ Hey Hime-chan, Taniguchi-san!.- _llamo la de orbes violetas._

 _-_ Mei mei! _.- sonrió la ojou-sama_

 _-_ Disimula un poco vicepresi~.- _comento burlonamente._

-Ca-Calláte Taniguchi.- _dijo molesta._

 _-_ Bien ¿están listas?.- _pregunto la rubia, teniendo un asentimiento por parte de las presentes.-_ entonces vamos!

Las cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al parque de diversiones que extrañamente estaba repleto de osos, algo que género curiosidad en dos de las presentes.

.

Caminaron tranquilamente viendo las atracciones, hasta que la montaña rusa llamo la atención de ambas amantes de la moda.

-Hey socia, ¿vamos a la montaña rusa?.- _pregunto la chica cítrico_.

-Por supuesto Yuzucchi!.- _noto como la más baja estaba nerviosa por lo que se le acerco, pasó su abrazo por sus hombros para susurrarle_.- estás muy nerviosa, deberías relajarte y disfrutarlo, piensa que podrás sentarte junto la presi.

-mm…- _se sonrojo y desvió su mirada_.- bien, vamos.

-Esa es la vicepresi!.- _la jalo junta a las otras dos que estaban formándose en la fila para subir al juego._

Cuando llego su turno la castaña ágilmente tomo del brazo a la rubia para sentarse con ella, lo que genero un puchero en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-yaju! Mira harumin ahí está la cámara.- _señalo la rubia_

-Allá vamos yuzucchi!.- _grito de la misma manera la ojimarrón._

Ambas hicieron caras graciosas al momento de la captura de la foto, para la mala suerte de Himeko su moño la golpeo directo en el rostro, mientras que la cara de Mei fue tapada por los brazos alzados de la castaña, aunque la chica algodón de azúcar le hizo cuernitos a la gyaru con sus dedos.

-jaja es muy notable esta foto.- _se reía la gyaru derramando lágrimas._

-s-s-sí que lo digas.- _le acompañaba la ojiverde_. – es demasiado perfecta.

-ya bórrenla de una vez!.- _gritaba molesta la de cejas pronunciadas._

 _La pelinegra tomo la foto que sostenía la gyaru, comenzando a reír al igual que las otras dos.-_ no es que…hajaja hime-chan…. Jaja _.-_

-Y-Ya!.-

 _-_ Mejor subamos a otro juego antes de comer algo _.- propuso la rubia mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se le escapó._

 _-_ mejor _.- comento con los brazos cruzados la de vestimenta de lolita, quien hace poco era el objeto de burlas._

 _-_ oh miren, hay un carrusel de osos _.- comento la pelinegra para luego salir corriendo hacía el juego._

-¿A la presi le gustan los osos?.- _pregunto curiosa la castaña a la ojou-sama que estaba a su lado._

-Así parece…- _comento incrédula_.

-Espéranos Mei.- _corrió la rubia detrás de su hermanastra, seguidas por las otras dos._

Se subieron al carrusel siendo la peligra quien se sentó en el lomo de un oso, mientras sonreía alegremente.

\- esto es genial!.- _comento divertida_

 _-_ Mei Mei ten cuidado podrías caer _.- dijo la vicepresidenta quien iba sentada elegantemente en el oso que estaba en el costado._

 _-_ Buh eres una aguafiestas Hime-chan _.- hizo un puchero._

 _-_ solo me preocupo por ti, Mei Mei _.-_

 _-_ Lo sé por eso te quiero mucho Hime-chan _.- le sonrió cálidamente haciendo sonrojar hasta las orejas a la más baja._

 _._

Después de aquella vuelta se dirigieron hasta el sector de donde habían puestos de comida, las cuatro pidieron crepas, sentándose en una mesa para comer tranquilas.

-¿De qué sabor es la tuya Yuzucchi?.- _pregunto la castaña_

-Fresas, ¿quieres probar?.- _comento despreocupadamente acercándole la crepa a la castaña._

-Claro.- _dijo mordiendo felizmente el alimento ofrecido_.

-Onee-chan yo también quiero probarla.- _demando un tanto celosa la pelinegra._

-Eh? Claro toma tú también Mei.- _le ofreció a su hermana quien sonreía gustosa._

La más baja un tanto cabreada comenzó a comer su crepa con molestia llamando la atención de sus amigas quienes la miraron curiosas, algo que no paso percibido por la castaña que estaba por enterada de las intenciones de la ojou-sama _._

-¿les parece que si después de comer vamos a la casa embrujada?.- _pregunto la gyaru._

-mm…supongo que es una buena idea.- _dijo no tan convencida la de cabellera morada._

 _._

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la dichosa atracción, la rubia estaba algo inquieta en cierto modo aquella "casa embrujada" tenía una gran reputación de ser espeluznante.

.

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos, sintiendo lamentos de las animas de la atracción algo que hacía sobresaltarse de sobre manera a la rubia quien se tomó del brazo de la gyaru quien iba a su lado. De la nada comenzaron a escuchar un sonido de una motosierra algo que alarmo a las cuatro jóvenes.

-¿Q-Q-Qué es eso Mei Mei?.- _pregunto la Momokino quien se apegaba cada vez más a la pelinegra quien estaba un tanto tranquila._

 _-_ No lo sé hime-chan, quizás sea Jason _.- dijo como si nada asustando a sus compañeras._

 _-_ No bromees con eso p-presi.- _comento la castaña._

-S-S-S-Se están i-imaginando cosas jaja _.- dijo comenzando a sudar frío la rubia._

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban hacía ellas, más y más cerca, el sonido de la sierra era más intenso, tanto que las otras tres se juntaron alrededor de la pelinegra quien estaba sonriendo emocionada por saber de quien se trataba. De la nada apareció un hombre alto fornido con una máscara quien cargaba amenazantemente aquel objeto, quien las asusto de improvistos, haciéndolas correr despavoridas buscando la salida de la atracción.

Yuzu, Harumi y Himeko corriendo lo más que podían, siendo esta última quien tiraba a la pelinegra de la mano, quien era la única que estaba disfrutando de la atracción.

Las nombradas salieron gritando y corriendo del juego, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba haciendo la fila para entrar en la casa.

Sin darse cuenta por donde corrían terminaron separándose, quedando solo Himeko y Mei juntas, ya que la primera tironeo por todo el parque a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-ah… eso sí que fue horrible….- _dijo la vicepresidenta apoyándose en un árbol que estaba en el sendero._

-Hime-chan ¿estás bien?.- _pregunto la ojivioleta acercándose a la más baja._

-si supongo…-

.

.

….

-Casi me muero!.- _suspiro la rubia_.- ¿eh? ¿Dónde están todas?.- _miró a su alrededor pero no encontraba a ninguna de sus acompañantes._

Camino por los senderos del parque en busca de las otras 3, sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarse con la pelirosa quien venía caminando directo hacía ella.

-Yuzu-chan!.- _dijo sonriendo la de ojos violetas_.

-Matsuri..-

.

.

….

-¿Dónde estarán Yuzucchi y las demás?.- _se preguntaba mientras caminaba entremedio de las personas que transitaban en el lugar, suspiro un tanto cansada al no poder encontrarlas._

.

.

….

-Deberíamos buscar a Yuzu-nee y Taniguchi.- _comento la pelinegra observando como el cielo comenzaba a volverse naranja, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaron jugando_.

-Mei Mei…- _llamo la de cabellera morada, haciendo que la amante de los kumas la observará atentamente_.- ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar antes?

-Claro no hay problema Hime-chan…- _le sonrió_.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-sígueme…-

Caminaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna algo que llamo la atención de la pelinegra quien miraba emocionada aquella atracción.

-No me digas que subiremos Hime-chan.- _dijo feliz._

-Si tú quieres, podemos subir.-

-Si vamos, apresúrate.- _tomo de la manga a la más baja jalándola hacía el prominente juego._

 _._

 _._

 _….._

 _-_ Me alegra verte Yuzu-chan _.- dijo la menor abrazando a la rubia por el cuello._

-Matsuri no te me pegues tanto.- _comento con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas._

-Te quiero Yuzu-chan, no estés nerviosa.- _dijo burlonamente_.

-N-no lo estoy…-

-¿Segura?.-

-S-si.-

-Veremos sí es así….- _sonrió lascivamente_.- No te preocupes Yuzu-chan, claro que me acostaré contigo.- _expreso en un tono más alto llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por sus costados, generando murmullos._

 _-_ M-Matsuri no digas esas cosas en público _.-_

-Lo digo enserio.-

 _-_ Matsuri! _.- se sonrojo hasta las orejas por la declaración de la pequeña, y por miradas que le daban las personas. –_ mejor salgamos de acá _._

Saco a la menor del lugar con mucha vergüenza. Se dirigieron a unas bancas que estaban un poco alejadas del sector.

-aun estas roja _.- dijo la menor sonriendo con superioridad._

 _-_ no deberías decir esas cosas _.- le dio un golpecito en la frente._

 _-_ No mentí Yuzu-chan, es algo que he querido desde muy niña _.- dijo despreocupadamente observando de reojo a la rubia._

-Eh?.-

 _-_ Oh mira no es Taniguchi-senpai _.- señalo donde se encontraba deambulando la castaña.-_ Taniguchi-senpai por acá!.-

La gyaru observo quien la llamaba frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando noto a la chica, quien se encontraba junto a su querida rubia.

.

.

…

Subieron a uno de los cubículos de la atracción teniendo la buena suerte que este era aproximadamente para 2 personas, quedando sentadas una frente a la otra.

-Que emocionante! ¿no crees hime-chan?.-

-si lo es.-

 _-_ ¿Pasa algo Hime-chan?. _-pregunto bastante preocupada la más alta al notar el extraño semblante de la contraria._

-Eh? No pasa nada _.- dijo desviando su mirada observando el hermoso paisaje que estaban contemplando, notando como el bello cielo naranja se mezclaba con la gran ciudad, como los matices de colores se mezclaban a la perfección, todo era bello, romántico._

 _-_ Es hermoso….- _dijo soñadoramente la joven._

-Si….- _quedo embelesada al ver la figura de la pelinegra que se adaptaba perfectamente al divino paisaje del atardecer, para la más baja esta escena quedaría grabada en su mente, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Suspiro para calmar sus nervios, era ahora o nunca.-_ Mei Mei…

-¿Hime-chan?.- _la miró curiosa._

 _-_ Mei Mei, quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme por favor…-

 _-_ claro que sí, sólo dilo Hime-chan _.-le sonrió._

-Mei Mei yo….-

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's Notes:**

 **Una enorme disculpa por la demora pero tengo la mano lastimada y esto puede tardar meses en sanar u.u así que cada vez que esta mejor y tengo tiempo escribo las historias**

 **bien, ¿qué querra decirle himeko a mei? jaja esa matsuri es una loquilla, ¿qué hará sara con sus sospechas? ¿yuzu dejará de entristecerse sin hablar con nina? chan chan**

 **en fin :D si fueran yuzu ¿qué harían? (por cierto para este fic tengo dos a tres finales pensados, así que yuzu tendrá la ultima palabra)**

 **respondiendo review's:**

 **· Silvers07:** puede quien sabe e.e jaja parece que sara esta celosilla 7u7 juju y bueno no sabía que uwu tenía esa poder juju ahh por cierto qué es ese dulce de plátano, hable con una chica de españa, más bien dicho de cataluña preguntando de que era pero no supo que responderme u.u jasjkas así que es? me guardo un poco nya?

 **· KeywordAwesome:** ah me alegra eso, yuzunina es tan askdfwr lo amo :D

 **· Alenon:** jajaj pero no paso nada mujer tranquila xjaksja y bueno hasta el momento no lo ha hecho pero quien sabe :V

· **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** pues de eso se trata un harem pues e.e ella solo se deja querer jeje xD ay no tan extremo! es que el yuzunina encorazona pues y bueno haruyuzu tambien hasta el oficial meiyuzu xDD hahahhahahha u.u me debe una teoría de COMO VA ATERMINAR ESTE FIC :3 eso escribió.

 **·Guest:** jaskjaksajsa no sé xD wn quizás! jajaja pues digalo total hay dos e incluso 3 posibles finales, aunque no afirmo que sean happy ending~ :3

lamento si alguno se me paso pero tengo sueño nya =w=

 **Si hay algún error ortográfico y de redacción :D recuerden que soy _baka_ y me equivoco MUCHO :D además que casi siempre escribo sin mis lentes :c**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Cambio & zura~**


	13. No todo es color de rosa

Han pasado más de 84 años, lo sé... **Nos leemos en las orange's notes! Una gran disculpa a todos... y por favor espero que lean las notas de autor para poder colocarlos al corriente.**

.

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece sino sería el " **harem de Yuzuko** " y ustedes lo saben!_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

 ** _Después no diga que no se lo advertí! por favor leer notas del autor al final..._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _-_ Yo…la verdad no sé cómo decir algo como esto _.- sonrió melancólicamente.-_ ni mucho menos como comenzar perosabes, siempre he admirado lo fuerte que eres, la increíble persona quien se escondía detrás de aquella pared de Hielo, que hoy se ha derrumbado frente a mis ojos…he contemplado muchas facetas tuyas, las cuales he atesorado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, he estado siempre a tu lado apoyándote y entregándote mi leal amistad… no hay día en el cual no me preocupe por ti, eres una persona muy especial para mi…¿sabes por qué Mei Mei?.-

-….- _movió su cabeza en forma negativa._

-Por qué me gustas Mei Mei, siempre ha sido así….- _hizo una pausa para calmarse y prepararse emocionalmente para lo que vendría_.- estoy consciente que no sientes lo mismo… pero tenía que decirlo, necesito sacar esto de mi interior…-

-Hime-chan…. Yo…- _intento decir algo pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta antes de poder articular alguna frase coherente._

-No, por favor déjame terminar…..- _suspiro_.- Mei Mei, soy consciente que quieres a alguien más, o al menos eso me parece, me duele no lo negaré pero tampoco es algo que pueda llegar a matarme….- _sonrió forzadamente tratando de contener sus lágrimas._

-…..-

-Pensaba que este día no llegaría jamás a mi vida, siempre soñaba que podía decirte mis sentimientos en un ambiente romántico, digno de una princesa y ves mei mei, aquel sueño de años se ha vuelto realidad….claro que diferente, en el me correspondías…pero la verdad es otra.- _sonrió nuevamente con amargura_.- espero que seas feliz con esa persona mei mei, y si esa idiota te hace algo, la golpearé hasta devolverle su color natural a su cabello.- _la contraria sonrió con tristeza ante aquella broma_.-"no sabes cómo me duele esto".- _pensaba la momokino._

-Hime-chan….lo siento…lo siento.- _bajo su mirada, le dolía en el alma ver la cara de tristeza de su mejor amiga, quien parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier minuto, en cierto modo no era algo nuevo para la pelinegra que se le declararan e inclusive nunca tuvo algún problema con rechazar a las personas que se acercaban a ella con intenciones del índole romántico pero hoy para la chica de ojos violetas la situación era una delicada, no estamos hablando de cualquier individuo sino más bien de una de las personas importantes en su vida, quien fue su apoyo durante años, su mejor amiga._

Suspiro cansada, tratando de retener aquellas traicioneras lagrimas quienes no demoraron en bañar sus refinadas mejillas, para Himeko aquello era algo esperable, sabía de antemano que Mei la rechazaría, conocía el hecho que estaba jugando a perdedor, pero sabía que debía decirle sus sentimientos o tarde temprano terminarían por asfixiarle, debía cerrar este capítulo de forma madura, aceptar y dejar ir a su primer amor.

-Está por terminar la vuelta _….-dijo en un susurro bastante audible para la contraria quien levanto su cabeza encontrándose con la imagen que no había querido presenciar, su querida amiga llorando._

 _-_ Hime-chan, no llores _….- se acercó un poco a la joven de cabello taladro para luego limpiar aquellas lagrimas con sus pulgares._

 _-_ Está bien Mei Mei _…- se mantuvo unos segundos contemplando a esos violetas quienes le robaban el aliento.-_ ¿puedo pedirte algo, Mei Mei?

-Claro Hime-chan…-

-No contengas tus emociones, sé tú misma….por favor.- …-"o esto terminará muy mal".- _pensó._

-Hime-chan….-

.

.

.

… _._

 _-_ Que seria Taniguchi-senpai… _\- comento divertida la pelirosa enfadando aún más a la castaña._

-Ya Matsuri no molestes a Harumin, ¿quieres _?.- dijo la rubia tratando de apaciguar los ánimos entre ambas chicas._

 _-_ Solo si Yuzu-chan me lo pide de esa manera lo haré.- _le restó importancia la menor, ganándose un golpe en la frente por parte de la gyaru.-_ auch

 _-_ Deberías dejar de jugar _.- comento molesta._

-Ya ya, Harumin, Matsuri _.- levantaba sus manos haciendo un ademán.-_ mejor busquemos a Mei y Himeko _.- trato desviar el tema la rubia._

 _-_ Tienes razón Yuzucchi, la presi y la vicepresi aún deben andar por ahí _.-miró de reojo a la más baja quien sonreía como si planeará algo.-_ ¿qué estará planeando ahora?.- _pensó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _._

Ambas jóvenes bajaron de la atracción, caminaron tranquilamente mientras observaban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de sus dos acompañantes. Ambas tenían su cabeza hecha un lio pero tratarían de dejar de lado aquello por ahora y concentrarse en lo que les era importante en ese momento, encontrar a sus acompañantes.

 _-_ Mei MeI ¿crees que aún estén en el parque?.- _pregunto la ojou-sama a su mejor amiga._

 _-_ No creo que Yuzu-nee se marche sin mí, mamá la castigaría _.- comento la presidenta._

-ya veo.-

.

Caminaron un buen rato, el parque de atracciones era bastante grande, casi semejándose a Disney Tokio _._

Llegaron a un sector el cual tenía bastantes áreas verdes con senderos bien decorados los cuales estaban infestados de personas. Fue ahí cuando la pelinegra se percató de la presencias de sus dos compañeras quienes estaban acompañadas de una chica bajita pelirosa.

Aquella joven se le hacía bastante familiar a la oji purpura, juraba haberla visto antes ¿pero dónde?, algo en su mente hizo click y fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquella pequeña era la misma chica quien había besado a su onee-chan frente sus ojos.

Algo dentro de ella se removió, al notar como la chica de nueva cuenta abrazaba muy cariñosamente a su hermanastra, apresuro su andar llamando la atención de la peli lila quien de inmediato la siguió preocupada.

-Mei Mei ¿pasa algo?...- _no recibió respuesta, algo que la alarmo fue ahí cuando se percató el rápido caminar de la pelinegra_.- espérame Mei Mei

La pelinegra esquivaba a cualquiera quien se interponía en su carrera de frenar a esa intrusa, mientras otros se quitaban de su camino al solo verle el molesto semblante de la joven. Cuando estuvo a un metro pudo escuchar parte de la conversación algo que le hizo enfadarse aún más.

-Vamos yuzu-chan salgamos en una cita.- _proponía la oji violeta mientras se colgaba del cuello de la rubia, quien estaba con un furioso sonrojo tratando de quitársela de encima_

-Deja a Yuzucchi en paz.- _forcejeaba la castaña tratando de ayudar a su mejor amiga_.

-Eh…M-Matsuri….-

-Oye tu.- _se escuchó una fría voz, una voz conocida para dos de las presentes.-_ ¿qué crees que le estás haciendo a Yuzu?.- _jalo las ropas de la menor, atrayéndola hacia ella, quedando frente a frente con la menor quien la miraba seriamente, al igual que la recién llegada, que no cedía con su gélida mirada._

-Mei Mei.- _dijo la ojou-sama quien termino por correr para alcanzar a su mejor amiga.-_ ¿has vuelto? _.-pensó._

-Presi…-

-Mei! Espera.-

-¿Así que tú eres la nueva hermana de Yuzu-chan?.- _sonrió maliciosamente la menor, provocando a la pelinegra quien frunció el ceño._

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.- _comento molesta, haciendo sonreír aún más a la más baja._

 _-_ Mei detente _.- pedía la rubia._

 _-_ Si tiene que ver con Yuzu-chan me incumbe _.- dijo la menor desafiantemente._

 _-_ Matsuri ya basta _.- volvía a pedir la rubia._

-Jah~.- _expreso aún más molesta la joven Aihara, manteniendo su fuerte mirada sobre la menor._

 _-….-_

-Ya, fue suficiente.- _hablo la rubia molesta, algo que era inédito en ella, se acercó para separarlas con ayuda de harumin que sostuvo a Mei, mientras Yuzu alejaba a la pelirosa.-_ ¿podrían dejar de hacer una escena? Las personas nos están observando.

En efecto algunas de las personas de sus alrededores prestaron atención a la escena montada por ambas jóvenes.

-¿Ves las tonteras que haces?.- _regaño la gyaru a la pelirosa quien elevo sus hombros restándoles importancia._

-Yo no comencé, fue ella.- _observo a la ojivioleta quien seguía manteniendo su ceño fruncido, tal como antes que le ocurriera el accidente._

-¿No crees qué es un tanto tarde para una niñacomo **tú**?.- _comento fríamente, marcando fonéticamente y despectivamente aquel "tú"._

 _-_ No lo creo _….- sonrió desafiante, provocando a la pelinegra quien aún mantenía su mirada en la menor._

La rubia miró a su hermanastra percatándose los cambios que esta tenía, sabía muy bien que debía sacar a la pelirosa del lugar o se armaría una disputa un tanto más compleja, por lo que algo se le vino a la mente.

 _-_ Mei tiene razón Matsuri es algo tarde, te acompañaré… _\- dijo mirando a la más baja quien sonrió ante su cometido, en cierto modo estaba saliéndose con la suya y apartando a chica cítrico para sí._

-Bien, si Yuzu-chan lo dice, por mi está bien.-

-Hey yuzucchi…- _dijo la gyaru llamando la atención de la ojiverde_.- ¿estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, nos adelantaremos.- _dijo jalando la ropa de la menor_.- Momokino-san, gracias por la invitación, les encargo a Mei.

-Aihara Yuzu!.- _la miro un tanto molesta_.- no sabes lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser.- _pensó la lolita._

-Bien, debemos apresurarnos, se nos hará tarde también.- _comento la pelinegra girándose para caminar hacía la otra salida._ \- Himeko, Taniguchi.

Las nombradas se quedaron congeladas por las frías palabras de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ambas pensando quizás lo mismo, la verdadera personalidad de Mei estaba de vuelta.

.

La castaña miro a la más baja, quien tenía un cabizbajo semblante comprendiendo que su cometido hacía salido mal, la chica había sido rechazada. Le revolvió el cabello, llamando la atención de la contraria.

-gracias _…- comento, entendiendo el mensaje_.

-¿Tan malo fue vicepresi?.- _habló en un tono más bajo evitando que la pelinegra las escuchase, algo que parecía poco probable en ese mismo instante._

-Si pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.- _expreso con seriedad._

-Imagino lo notaste también vicepresi.- _dijo la castaña observando la espalda de la Aihara quien estaba un poco más adelantada que ellas._

-Me preocupa Taniguchi, puede que esto no termine bien para nadie.- _suspiro_.- sólo espero que no sea así.- _pensó_

-Mm…-

 _La pelinegra detuvo su andar sin que sus dos acompañantes se percataran de ello, se giró para hablarles.-_ ¿Qué están haciendo?Apresúrense.

-Sí, vamos.- _respondió automáticamente la más baja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

…

 _-_ ¿Qué sucede Yuzu-chan? has estado todo el camino con esa cara seria _.- hablo la pelirosa quien caminaba junto a la rubia._

 _-_ Matsuri..-

-¿Mm?.-

 _-_ Eso no estuvo bien, ¿sabes? No puedes ir a provocar a las personas como si nada.-

La pelirosa se detuvo para observar a la rubia quien imitó su accionar, podía percibirse un incómodo ambiente entre ambas.

-Yuzu-chan, yo no fui quien comenzó.- _camuflo la situación de la mejor manera que pudo._

-No dije que comenzarás, dije que provocar a la personas está mal.- _rebatió un tanto cabreada._

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta yuzu-chan o es otra cosa?.- _pregunto la menor mientras se acercaba a la chica cítrico, para abrazarla por el cuello._

 _-_ M-Matsuri, ¿qué haces?.- _desvió su mirada, tratando de mantener su enojo con la más pequeña, quien cada vez que podía lograba descolocarla con sus acciones._

 _-_ Bien parece que tengo que ayudarte a concentrarte…yu-zu-chan.- _susurro muy cerca de sus labios antes de tomarlos y besarla._

-Mmm!…- _la ojiverde forcejeo con la pelirosa quien la mantenía a la fuerza en el aquel ósculo, logró romperlo con un poco de fuerza y persistencia_.- ¿Qué estás haciendo Matsuri? Desde que hace tiempo que te estas comportando raro, ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-¿Qué me sucede a mí? No, más bien ¿qué te sucede a ti, Yuzu-chan?.- _contesto igual de ofuscada la rebelde_.- Eres tú la que pareciera que está actuando de manera extraña.

-Yo…no…-

-¿Tú no qué? Ni siquiera has notado aquello, andas con tu cabeza en las nubes.- _dijo apretando sus puños_.- ni notas lo mucho que me gustas, hago esto para llamar tu atención…

-Matsuri yo…- _habló apenas la rubia confundida._

 _-_ Tu, tu ni siquiera puedes entenderte a ti misma, o lo que sientes…eres una idiota Yuzu-chan.- _comento la pelirosa muy molesta.-_ cuando puedas aclarar tu mente y tus sentimientos podrías reclamarme algo _.- no dijo nada más y salió corriendo con dirección a la estación de trenes que estaba a solo unos pasos del lugar, dejando sola a la mayor quien solo miraba atónita por donde había salido corriendo la oji morada._

 _._

Camino un poco sin un rumbo fijo, dejo que sus pies la guiarán en su labor. Deambulo por la calles, hasta que llego a un pequeño puente, donde se apoyó unos minutos tratando de despejar su mente; observo su reflejo en el agua y pudo verse a sí misma, lo confundida que estaba.

-yo…¿qué estoy haciendo?...- _sintió en su ropa la insistente vibración de su móvil, lo saco y observo quien era la persona quien la llamaba_.- Nina…

.

.

.

 **つづく**

 **.**

 **-El amor es meramente una combinación entre enamoramiento y confusión.- _Dustin Cruz_**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Hola a todos, la verdad no sé como comenzar esto, tengo mucho que decir y tanto que no se por donde comenzar es loco ¿no? Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, quien la han seguido y han esperado por el capitulo 13, si, lo siento mucho por tardar, para serle sincera a todos, he estado tanto sumergida en mi trabajo como diseñadora que he postergado muchas cosas que amo hacer, una de ellas es escribir, lamentablemente QCAMM quedo más en hiatus que mis otros dos proyectos, pero algo no me dejaba tranquila, sé que debo terminar la historia, y lo haré, quizás por mi carga laboral no pueda actualizar con la misma frecuencia con la cual comencé a escribir esta historia, pero intentaré que no pase un año entre capítulos, jaja realmente lo siento. No quiero dejar la historia así, sin fin, el cual ya esta decidido desde un comienzo. (bueno hay mas de uno xDD jajaja me gusta jugar con eso)**

 **lamento si este capitulo quedo un tanto cortito pero hay tantas emociones mezcladas que yo misma me deprimí por himeko u.u hay veces que este tipo de emociones te ayudan a ser más fuertes, fuerza himeko.**

 **No se preocupen terminaré la historia aunque me tome tiempo, jeje espero que puedan comprenderlo, No quiero tampoco darles tanta "lata" como se diría en mi país, jaja en fin, siempre estaré agradecida con uds por leer QCAMM**

 **Respuesta a los review's:**

Silvers07: jajaja siempre me confundo gomen e.e bueno la verdad cuando comencé a escribir esta historia fue solo un final, luego fueron apareciendo más cosas y quedo en 3 posibles finales, cosa que ya está decidido el final, jaja solo me gusta jugar con eso e.e lo sé soy terrible.

Keywordawesome: jajajaja ella sabe~

Alenon: te he visto muy distante en las historias xD ajaja eso me mato, pues ni tiempo tengo, lo sabes, a ver si me dan las vacaciones de aca a julio ¬¬ a este paso que detallito, e.e yuzu es besto!

Guest: hay que poner las cosas en su lugar y bueno, matsuri ya comenzó a darle a entender a yuzu que aquello esta un tanto mal… e.e bueno el yuzunina nació de una historia que lei en el mismo fandom y dije: porque no? yo no he dicho que se vaya a quedar con nina, harumin o mei, es algo que Yuzu decidirá en su momento…ups! Alerta de spoirler? xDD jajaja o quizás se queda con todas, hey gracias si estoy mejor de mi enfermedad pero adolorida trabajo todo el dia en el pc xDD terminaré con tendinitis si sigo asi xDD

Naeomy Megurine: Ay perdón espero casi un año jajajaja xDD yuzux todas y ya todos felices, ¿no?

Shiro: pelea pelea! Casi casi!

Guest 2: jajajaja come on!

Shiro 2: que nyantres dijo!? Soy mujer! ¬¬ dejen de decirme niño u.u yo no tengo cosito ya, ven que me rompen el corazón T.T pues odiame, un año casi! Muahahahahahaha

Theshadowblood: pues hoy? e.e

Naruto1969: ups, el manga….como me dueles sabe! me dueles joder! T-T estoy harta de ver a mi amada yuzu sufrir!

Por esa razón hago sufrir a mei acá :D

Soraskywolf: estoy más para allá que por acá? .-. no la deje, jejeje

 **gracias por leer, recuerden lamento si hay faltas me equivoco y mucho!**

 **nos leemos, espero que pronto!**

 **cambio &fuera!**


End file.
